Don't Forget To Remember Me
by Lizzard96
Summary: When Bella get's Pregnant she leaves thinking it's the right thing to do but what happens when Edward find's out? Will he go after her? Where is Bella Going? Will she be doing the right thing? Sequel to PMW! Third story or mine. Kind of lame. :/
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay guy's this is it the sequel to Picture Me Whole...I hope you guy's enjoy it...:D**_

**Don't Forget To Remember Me**

Chapter 1-

Snap!

That was the sound of the Doctor removing her gloves.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

That was the sound of my heart beating fast. I wanted to bolt for the door but I knew I had to do this. I watched acutely as the doctor flipped through the papers of her clipboard. I swear if this woman clicked her tongue one more time she would be on the floor. I wanted to know already. She flipped through one more paper before she looked at me with a small smile.

"So?" I asked eagerly. I watched as my Doctor, also known as Dr. Welby sat on a chair in the small white room still awaiting to hear the news.

"Well from the test's we've done, you are in fact Pregnant." My heart stopped. I had been hoping this wasn't so, I was hoping I would get a negative test ,go home, and pretend none of this happened. I looked back at the doctor shocked.

"Are-are you sure?" I stuttered. I looked into the woman's dark brown eyes and I could tell she was telling the truth.

"Yes, the urine test you took confirmed it." Dr. Webly said.

I put my head in my hands. I didn't want to absorb the truth ,the reality.

"Thank you very much Dr. Webly." I told her before Walking out.

"Goodbye Bella."I heard her faintly call but I was already out the door and in the reception area.

I raced to my truck. All I could think about was how just last week when Emmett and I were in the bathroom looking at the 'Pee stick'. We had a hoped it was wrong and I had been clinging to it until now.

---

_Flashback..._

_"Emmett...It's positive" I told him. His facial expression was one of shock and worry. He was leaning up on the wall for support._

_"Bella what are you going to tell Charlie? He is going to bust a vein." Emmett said._

_I was panicking. I didn't want to tell Charlie._

_"Emmett don't say a word to anyone, please!" I begged. I couldn't handle it if anyone found out just yet._

_"Bella, I promise I will keep it a secret but we can't lie for too long. Eventually you will get..er, get bigger, then how will you hide it?" I grimaced. _

_"I know but sometime these tests are inaccurate, maybe I'm not. " I knew it was a chance that I wouldn't be pregnant, but I could hope._

_"Bella, that's a one in a million shot. I wouldn't get your hopes up."_

_"I know but I have an idea. I will go to the Doctors next week, check and if it is then..." I didn't know what I would do after the appointment._

_"Okay Bella but remember I'm here for you." He said with a small smile. I was happy that he didn't explode like I thought he would. I went up to him and hugged him. When we pulled apart the door slammed open and we jumped. Charlie was home._

_"Damn! Emmett go stall! I need to get rid of this." I told him motioning to the 'pee stick' in my hand._

_"Deal." He said before running down the stairs._

_I ran to my room and I hid the stick in my dresser. I could vaguely hear Emmett nervously chatting to Charlie. I hit my hand to my head. I was doomed. I suddenly heard my name and then footsteps coming upstairs. My door opened revealing Charlie looking leery. _

_"Hey dad!" I called nervously. I could tell he saw through my facade but he let it slide._

_"I don't want to know." Was all he said before walking out and shutting the door._

_I sighed in relief and I pulled out my phone and called the doctors to schedule for next week after school._

_End of flashback... _

_----_

The drive home was rough.. I was panicking. If I told Edward, this would guarantee an end to whatever future plans for collage he had. I knew he wanted to pursue after Carlisle in the medical field, and a baby wasn't right for us. Of course there was the abortion option, but I couldn't find myself killing the child in me. I wouldn't kill a helpless child. There was Adoption, but what if the parent's who adopted the child were abusers like Phil was? I knew that there was no way out of this situation. I had to be responsible and take care of this. I couldn't doom Edward's future with a baby. I wouldn't. I knew what I had to do. I was going to run away. It was for the best. My plan was mapping itself in my head the whole way home.

In a hurry to get home I pushed my truck to go faster. When I did get home, I sighed in relief that no one was there. I got out of my truck and I sprinted into the house and upstairs to my room. I grabbed the nearest suitcase and I filled it with clothes. I didn't have much clothes so I finished in a jiffy. Next I grabbed my shoes and shoved them in my suitcase. I then rushed hastily to the restroom and collected my toiletries and put them in the suitcase also. I thought I was done when I noticed on my desk was a picture of Edward and me.

Tears welled in my eyes but I knew this was for the best. I grabbed that picture, and another one with Emmett, Charlie, and I smiling. I packed it and then I went to my beside table where I had my money. When Renee died everything she had went to me since I was on her will. I had plenty of money, and since I was now eighteen I was able to access my bank account and Charlie wouldn't be able to trace me through it either. I was fully stocked and I would be able to support myself for a while. When I was sure everything was good I went to my desk again and I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I was writing a goodbye note. Tears were now welling up in my eyes because this was the only goodbye I could give them, or anyone.

**Charlie, Emmett-**

**I am leaving. I have to get out of Forks. I cannot tell you where I am going but it's for the best. Please, do not come after me, I don't want to be found. It's for the best and the less you know the better. I love you both with all my heart. You have both been the best to me. Please understand.**

**Love,**

**Bella.**

My tears could no longer be held in and I let them spill down my warm cheeks. I folded the note up, picked my suitcase off the floor and trudged downstairs. I put the note on the kitchen table and then I walked out the front door. I put the luggage into the bed of the truck and I hopped into it. It took me a moment to realize that this would be a mistake. Where would my truck go? I couldn't take it where I was going. I sighed and got out of the cab along with my luggage from the bed. I then pulled out my cell phone and I called the operator. It was from there that I got a cab called for me. When I hung up I waited for about ten minutes before the taxi driver arrived. He got out and helped me with my luggage and then I got in and told him where to go.

The drive was short for which I was thankful. When we arrived at our destination I sighed in relief. The cabby got out and he went to unload my luggage from the trunk. When I got out he handed me my luggage and smiled a bit.

"Thank you." I told him before handing him some money and walking into the airport.

When I walked in their were crowds of people. I grimaced but went to the reception desk with my luggage in tow.

"Hello how can I help you?" The perky reception woman asked. She kind of reminded me of Alice. I almost broke down at the thought of leaving my best friend but I pushed it away and put on a brave face.

"I need a one way ticket to Phoenix, Arizona." I told her.

The woman nodded and I paid her. She then gave me my ticket and then I boarded the plane with my plan still intact.

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you think?? good or bad?? Please review! I am desperate for feedback! I feel like Alice...I'm bouncing with Energy...Any ways I thought it would b fun to make a playlist for the story so as I write new chapters I will post songs that I think go with the chapters. The song for this chapter is Goodbye to you by Michelle Branch...I know it's a supposed Break up song but if you put the lyrics and think of them differently you can see that it kind of goes with the chapter. It has the break that she's leaving all the things she loves behind but she has to do it...so yeah...I hope you guys like it...**_

_**XoXo**_

_**Lizzard :D**_


	2. Such Great Heights

_**A/N: Okay so...This chapter is in Edward's point of view and it starts off as Monday the same as last chapter but now it's...well I don't want to spoil anything so just...It's Monday! There! Same day as last chapter just in Epov... :D Wooh! Glad I got that off my chest!( ; Also I would like to Thank **__**RPatzluvr**__** for reviewing...You rock my socks! lol...Also in addition I would like to thank **__**teamswitzerlandmom **__**She also is a great reviewer...You rock too! Lastly whom to thank is **__**-xXx 'M' NaMeS RoCk xXx-**__** ...Even though I didn't directly send you a message I am now thanking you...So yeah..Also **__**-edwardcullen...you are awesome..**__** You all are! So now that you have my thanksies Time to read! Go! Go! Go! :D**_

**Don't Forget To Remember Me**

**Chapter 2-**

**Edward's point of View.**

"Mr. Cullen, how about you go up to the board to answer the math problem?" Mr. Varner asked.

I sighed. Always picking on me.

"No, thank you." I replied politely.

"Pay attention then." He said before turning around.

I sighed. I didn't want to pay attention. I wanted to go to lunch already and see Bella. Something was bothering her, and she wouldn't tell me. Her and Emmett were acting strange. I could remember how they looked as they came together into the parking lot earlier and how they acted.

_Flashback..._

_Alice was standing next to me while I leaned on the passenger side of my Volvo. We were waiting for Bella and Emmett along with Jasper and Rosalie. They always got here later than Alice and I. We waited for three more minutes before Jasper and Rosalie arrived. Jasper Immediately swept Alice up of her feet and she squealed in delight. I smiled. Rosalie made and 'aw' sound before they pulled away. We all began to talk animatedly before we heard the roar of Bella's truck engine. I smiled happy she was finally here. We continued talking knowing that Bella and Emmett would come over to us. When I looked back at Bella's truck, They were out of it and we talking in front of the thing. Bella had a pleading look on her face before Emmett nodded and then they began walking towards us. I noticed that Bella was hanging onto Emmett. Her arm was looped through his and they walked over to us. I noticed there was tension building in the atmosphere and it made me edgy. _

_When they made it to us Emmett whispered something to Bella's ear before walking over to Rosalie. I smiled at Bella hoping to ease some of the tension but her eyes were far away. I went closer and I hugged her to me and inhaled her strawberry scent. She wrapped her arms around me and clutched me to her for dear life._

_"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She was making me nervous. She never acted this way._

_"Nothing, I'm just...stressed I guess." She said. She didn't want to look me in the eyes for an odd reason. I sighed and took it. I kissed her forehead before we walked off to class. I watched as she walked in a different direction and all I wanted to do was run up to her and take her somewhere we could be alone and have her tell me what was wrong but I knew that wouldn't work. Bella was always stubborn. I sighed but went to my class unwillingly. _

_End of Flashback..._

When the Bell rang I rushed out of class eager to see her. Some student's looked at me strange but I could care less. When I reached the cafeteria Bella and Emmett were sitting down and I rushed to her side. She looked up at me wide eyed and she had bags under her eyes. I was about to sit down but suddenly she stood up. I gave her a questioning look.

"Let's go to the tree." She said before walking away. I followed reluctantly and we went to the tree where we first kind of met. I was surprised when she sat next to the tree and not in it. With a sigh I sat down next to her and wrapped her up in my arms. I pulled her in closer so she was in between my legs and put my arms around her waist. She sighed contently. It was very quiet and when I couldn't take it anymore I spoke.

"Bella, What is it?" I pleaded with her. She leaned back and looked up at me before shifting her eyes down.

I was getting frustrated that she didn't want to look at me. I suddenly pulled her head up and I kissed her passionately. We kissed till we broke apart for air. She leaned back again and I knew she didn't want to tell me yet. I made the decision to keep my mouth shut until she was ready to tell me. I held her in my arms not wanting to let go. I tugged her closer but when I did she made a weird sound.

"I'm sorry." I told her.

"It's okay, I have a stomach ache is all." She said before leaning back against my chest and closing her eyes. I ran my hands through her hair and we stayed like that till the bell rang. I helped her up and we walked to Biology in silence, her eyes still faraway.

Biology wasn't half bad. Bella started to talk a little more but not as much as usual. I desperately wanted to see her smile. When Biology ended I sighed knowing she was leaving to Gym. We walked side by side out of class and I walked her to Gym. When we stopped at the doors I caressed her cheek before Bending down and kissing her lightly. When I left I felt empty, like a part was missing but I already knew who had the missing part. I decided to ask Alice if she knew what was up. I would ask her in this class since this was the one class we had together.

When I walked into the room I saw Alice doodling on her notebook and I smiled. When I took my seat next to her she grinned happily. I quickly pulled out a piece of paper from my not book and began writing on it.

**'Alice do you know what's wrong with Bella'** is what it said.

I passed it to her and she looked down at it before her lips puckered into a pout before she began writing. She than passed it back and I read.

'No I asked her at lunch but she shook her head and didn't answer.'  I looked at Alice and I knew I looked worried. Alice just shrugged and went back to doodling in her notebook. Class seemed to go on forever and I didn't want to be here any longer. When the bell rang I hopped up out of my chair with Alice in tow and we walked to the Volvo. Bella was already outside getting into her truck with Emmett. They looked like they were arguing, so I walked over to them.

"Hey Bella. What's the hurry?" I asked curiously.

She grimaced before speaking.

"I don't feel good so I want to go home." She said.

I frowned. I had planned for her to come over but that wasn't happening.

"Oh, well I will call you later then?" I said making it sound like a question and she reluctantly nodded. I gave a small smile before walking off to my car. When I reached my Volvo I looked back once more and saw they were already heading down the road. I ran a hand through my disheveled hair and sighed before getting into the Volvo where Alice sat quietly in the passenger seat. the drive home was excruciating. I somehow managed. When I got home I said a quick hello to both my mother's before Going up to my room. I threw my backpack on the floor by the door and then I got my iPod. I turned it on some relaxing music and I laid down on my bed. I tried to get Bella out of my thoughts by Turning it up and concentrating on the music. I laid my head back and soon enough I succumbed into a slumber.

* * *

"Edward! Edward, Wake up!" I heard Esme say frantically. I jolted up in panic.

When I saw Esme's face she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Esme, What's wrong?" I looked at her and she looked pained.

"It's...B-B-Bella!" She blurted out. She was crying still and she had a phone clutched in her left hand.

"What about Bella?" I asked worrying. Esme shook her head and a sob broke from her chest. I hugged her to me.

"Esme, please, tell me." I pleaded. I was eager to know what was going on with Bella.

"She's gone Edward. She left town, and no one knows where she is. I got a call from Charlie and he and Emmett are worried sick. They came home to find a note from Bella saying she left. No one knows where she is and she didn't take her truck." Esme said before breaking down again. I knew that Esme was very worried. Bella was like a daughter to her. I knew Bella, she wouldn't have left without a good reason. I frowned. What would make her leave though? I shook my head. No. She's probably in town, there probably not looking right.

"Esme, I'm going to head over to Bella's place and see what I can do." I told her. She nodded and then let me go. I kissed her forehead and then I grabbed my keys. I walked out the door and hopped into my Volvo.

When I reached Bella's place I saw her truck and my heart sped up. I also noticed that Charlie's cruiser was out front along with another car which I didn't recognize. I rushed to the front door and I rang the doorbell twice. When the door swung open it revealed a very frustrated Charlie.

"Charlie, What Happened?" I asked.

He looked down at the floor before making eye contact.

"Edward, she left. My baby left and I don't even know if she left on her own will or what happened. I'm worried sick and so is Emmett. He's in his room and doesn't want to talk to anyone." Charlie said sadly.

"We will find her." I said firmly. I had to believe those words.

"She left a note." He said before pulling a paper out of his pocket. It was so creased from the many time Charlie had probably opened it. I quickly read what it said.

**Charlie, Emmett-**

**I am leaving. I have to get out of Forks. I cannot tell you where I am going but it's for the best. Please, do not come after me, I don't want to be found. It's for the best and the less you know the better. I love you both with all my heart. You have both been the best to me. Please understand.**

**Love,**

**Bella.**

I sighed and shook my head. No I wouldn't believe this. It wasn't happening. I suddenly recalled today's events and noticed how Emmett and Bella were acting today. I needed to find Emmett.

"Charlie, you said Emmett's in his room?" I asked.

He nodded. I excused myself and then I headed off to Emmett's room.

I knocked on the door but he didn't answer. I sighed and then I opened the door to see Emmett lying on his bed just staring at the ceiling. He looked at me and anger crossed his face before he softened his features.

"I should be mad at you, but I can't" He said while still looking up at the ceiling. I gave him a questioning look and he sighed before sitting up. He looked down at the floor.

"You know why she left." I accused.

"No, really?" He asked sarcastically.

"Emmett why did she leave?" I asked pleadingly.

"It's not me who should tell you. Bella needs to tell you. It's not something I can just say and then everything goes back to normal. It's life changing." He said with a look in his eyes.

I was about to reply when Their house phone rang.

"I'll get!" Emmett yelled so that way Charlie could hear. He then went to the phone holder and unhooked the phone.

"Hello?" He asked. I watched his eyes go wide and then he said the one thing that made my heart go fast.

"Bella"

* * *

**A/N:Okay so What do you think?? I took so long to update because I was trying to make it uber long...but I tried :D...Lol you reviewers rock! I have gotten this story favorite and alerted by so many people... :D You guys can't comprehend how I feel so thank you ..Also the song for this chapter is called Such great Heights by the postal service....It talks about being away from the person you love and I think it can relate to both Bella and Edward...Well that's all for this A/N except for the review part...So click that green button on the bottom and review your hearts out...I really like it when you guys get creative with the reviews...lol well that's it..so yah.. :D**

**Lizzard :D**

**Review! Go! Go! Go! :D**


	3. In Exile

_**Don't Forget To Remember Me**_

_**Chapter3-Bella's point of view.**_

"Are you doing okay?" The flight attendant asked me.

"Yes, thank you though." I replied to her with a small smile. She nodded and then left to the next row of people.

I sighed and let my head fall back on the seat, while thinking about home.

I would miss everyone. Hell I Would miss Alice's perky, pixie like self dragging me to the mall every weekend.

I had everything planned out and I knew I would have to have some form of Education if I was going to support myself.

I was going to have to finish high school in phoenix.

This would be easy since my mom used to know the secretary of my old high school. I could easily get in to school without a transfer or paper work since I was 18.

Everything was going to be perfect until I remembered one detail. Emmett still knew. He must've known Why I left. He probably already told Edward and Charlie.

I had to find out. I decided to use the airplane phone so I could call Emmett. I decided to call the house phone first.

I picked up the phone from the seat in front of me and dialed the number. It rang and finally on the third ring someone picked up. I prayed it wasn't Charlie and I sighed in relief when I heard Emmett's voice.

"Hello?" He asked sounding bored.

"Emmett? It's Bella." I told him. I almost broke down in tears at the sound of his voice. even though we never were really as close as most brother's and sister's he was the best brother a girl could ask for.

"Bella!" He boomed into the receiver. I smiled. suddenly I heard a voice I recognized on the other end of the phone. Edward.

"Emmett, you didn't tell him did you?" I asked.

He sighed. "No, Bella I didn't tell him."

"I'm in the restroom Bella. He's here and he's worried sick about you. I don't know what to tell him. Why did you leave? On second thought don't answer that. I already know why. He knows, I know and he's going to keep pressing me about it Bells." He whispered frustrated.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. I left because Edward has his whole life ahead of him. He has to live his life. I won't let him ruin his life because of a..baby. I can't let him throw it all away. Please, Emmett, Don't tell him. " I pleaded.

"Bella, What am I supposed to say? What do I tell Charlie? He's worried sick and half the town already knows your gone. Charlie even wanted to call the authorities but I convinced him not to. This is all out of hand Bella! To be honest, I think your being stupid. If you're worried about Edward's future then you shouldn't worry. I mean school's over in like three month's any way's! he could do college and take care of a child at the same time. " He said angrily. I didn't expect Emmett to tell me this and I began crying. I couldn't help it. He didn't fully understand the situation. I knew Edward could do both, it was just the simple fact that I couldn't do that to him. It would ruin everything he worked for. He wanted to go to Dartmouth and get his degrees and follow in his father's footsteps and a baby isn't good for us...him. Beside's what if Edward didn't want the baby?

"Emmett, I'm sorry I'm making you do this, but just stall him. Please! I know you think I'm stupid and irresponsible but you know what, I know I'm doing the right thing. You don't understand. When I was in the doctor's office and she confirmed everything, my life changed at that moment. I love you and I know your mad at my decisions and for making you part of this put just don't tell him anything. I will when the time's right, but right now is not the time." I said while tear's still poured down my cheeks.

I heard him sigh.

"Okay Bella. I'll do it on one condition though. I have to be able to tell Charlie and Rosalie." He said.

I thought about this for a second before I answered.

"No. You can only tell Charlie."

"Why Bella? Rose won't tell anyone." He pointed out.

"Yes she will. Rose will tell Jasper, Jasper will tell Alice, and Alice will tell Edward." I replied. I knew it was a possibility.

"Come on Bella? Please?" He begged. I sighed.

"Okay deal! but if she tells I swear to god Emmett I will kill you." I muttered quietly into the phone.

"Yes! okay got it Bells." He said. Suddenly on the other end of the line I heard booming sounds like someone pounding on a door.

"Emmett? What's that noise I hear?" I asked.

"It's Edward. He wants to talk to you, but I don't think you want me to let him on."

I sighed. Edward. He wouldn't give up. I knew that he wouldn't. Like me he was also persistent.

"Emmett, I think I should let you go now. He's getting angry and that won't be good." I said sadly. In truth I wanted to speak with Edward. Let him know I was having his kid, but that would be selfish of me. I also had a fear that he wouldn't love me anymore. I wouldn't be able to face the pain.

"Okay Bella. Will you call again?" He asked.

"No. I don't think I can. It will be too much Em. I will of course call a few times but not frequently. I just didn't want you to worry." I replied. I heard Emmett sigh on the other end of the line and I could almost see his frown.

"Alright Bell's. I'll let you go and call soon." He said before hanging up.

I hung up the phone and I then leaned back in my seat where I began crying till I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

_I pulled up in a drive way I didn't recognize. I got out of my truck and I walked up to the front door and walked in._

_"Mommy!" A little boy said while running up to me and hugging my legs. I picked him up and I smothered him in kisses. When I was done I got a closer look at him and he had Green eyes and a light bronze colored hair. I smiled down at him and then I felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked up and then I saw Edward. I then looked down to look at the boy again but he wasn't in my arms anymore and Edward wasn't behind me. I was now in a crowd. I was running forward searching until someone stopped me and shook me gently." Excuse me." The person said. "Excuse me." They said again. I tried to see who it was but then I was enveloped into darkness._

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. I looked around and saw the flight attendant next to me and other people were leaving.

"We are now leaving. I hope you enjoyed your flight." The woman said. I smiled at her before getting up and walking out with my luggage in tow. I was surprised that it was night time. I walked out and I saw the street and cars everywhere. I decided I would stay in a hotel for now. I sighed before hailing a cab. When I got in the cabby smiled at me.

"Where to Ms?" He asked.

"Just take me to the Nearest hotel." I replied before looking out the window. The cabby began driving. When we reached the hotel I got my luggage and went to get my room. I walked into the warm office and an old man greeted me.

"Why, Hello there." He said. HE kind of had a southern accent like jasper but it was nice to have some familiarity.

"Hi." I muttered shyly.

"Room for one?" He asked.

"Yes." I said while mentally correcting him_. 2 I thought_.

He handed me my card key and then I smiled at him before going to my room. It was weird to know I had no place to go. I was a wanderer. I sighed before going into my room. When I walked in I was greeted by a strawberry smelling room. The smell made me hungry and I knew it was to late to eat anything I sighed before going to the bed. I sat on it and it creaked. I decided That I would attempt to go to sleep. When I pulled the covers over me it was so warm. I instantly fell asleep wondering how I got so tired.

* * *

**Edward's point of view.**

When Emmett came out of the bathroom I expected him to give me the phone saying that she at least wanted to talk to me but the phone was in his limp hand and he wasn't on it anymore.

I frowned but I was more angry.

"What did she say?" I asked knowing to just give up and not fight with him.

"She's good but she's not saying where she is. She just wanted to say that we shouldn't worry." He said with a shrug. I looked him in his eyes and I knew that wasn't it.

"Emmett I know your lying." I said.

"I'm not. Get over it." He said before going into his room and slamming the door in my face. I was so angry I couldn't deal with this right now. I walked out towards their front door and looked to see Charlie on the living room couch sleeping. I walked out the door and when I reached my Volvo I punched the door causing it to dent. I drove home frustrated and upset. When I got home Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and my mom were all in the living room. When I walked in they stopped talking and Alice ran and hugged me. I hugged her back and she began sobbing.

"I'm sorry Edward." She while clutching me tight. I held her to and I kissed her forehead before pulling her with me to the couch. She sat down next to me and wiped her eyes.

"Any news Edward?" Esme asked.

I sighed.

"No Esme. She called while I was over her house but she only talked to Emmett." I said sadly. Esme then came up and hugged me to.

"It's okay. I'm sure she had her reasons." Esme said before going back to sit next to Carlisle. I nodded.

"If you guy's will excuse me. I'm tired and I'm going to head to bed now." I told them. They all nodded and I trudged upstairs. When I got to my room I hopped onto my bed and I laid there in my thoughts. Now that Bella wasn't here I had nothing else. My angel was gone and life itself held no meaning. I had no reason to live anymore. She had held me together and now I was suddenly ripped apart. Shattered, only to be put together again by her. I Didn't belong in a place where she didn't, she was my life. I couldn't place it in my thought's, but her absence was everywhere. I needed her.

I kept thinking about her until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Edward." I heard someone whisper next to me. I groaned.

"Edward!" I heard. Finally I slowly opened my eyes to see Alice by my side.

"What?" I asked grumpily.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?" She whimpered. I sighed. I knew I wouldn't have the heart to say no.

"Sure." I replied.

"Scoot over then." She said. I complied and scooted over and then covered myself. I didn't even remember when I covered myself.

"Goodnight Edward." Alice whispered to me.

"Night Alice." I told her before going to sleep again.

* * *

**Emmett's point of view. :D**

When I slammed the door on Edward's face I went and laid down on my bed. I pulled out my phone and I dialed Rosalie's number to tell her about my issue.

"Hello?" She answered on the second ring.

"Hey Babe." I told her glumly.

"Hey Em, What's wrong? I heard about Bella. Any News?" She asked worried.

"Yeah she called but she isn't coming back." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"That's kind of why I called. She left because she- She's pregnant." I stuttered. I heard a gasp and Then a pause before Rose spoke up.

"Are you sure about that?" Rosalie asked hesitantly. I knew I could always depend on Rose.

"Yep. She went to the doctor's today and then she left. She didn't say where she was but I don't know what to do. What if something happens to her? It would be my fault and then I have to break Charlie the news to. I just need to talk to you. I asked Bella if I could tell you and she said yes but you Can't tell Edward or Alice." I told her.

"Emmett that wouldn't be your fault if something happened to her." She said.

"Yes it would because I didn't try to stop her. But please don't tell anyone. Bella would kill me if you told anyone." I Replied.

"Okay I won't tell. I promise. We will talk about this tomorrow but I want you to stop worrying. Get some sleep and will come over your place tomorrow to talk about it." She murmured.

"Alright By Rosie." I said.

"Bye Emmie." She aid before hanging up. I sighed when she did. I decided to turn on the song Hit the floor by Linkin park and let the music keep my thought's away. It played from my stereo. Finally I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:Oooo! Bella got Semi- Told by Emmett. How many believe she deserved it? *Raises hand Shyly* Sorry guys but it had to be done. Also I will be making a banner for Picture Me Whole and This story soon so don't fret my lovely reviewers. I decided to put different point of views for this chapter. I think in my opinion it's pretty good. :D.... I love how you guy's love this story. Once again thank you for the reviews... Also the Song for this chapter is....*Taps hand's on the desk in a Drum Roll***

**In Exile...By Thrice....Go listen to it! The lyrics Explain it all. It's perfect for this chapter.. :D**

**As Always Iove you all 3 XoXo Lizzard. P.S. I must likey you..lol Randomness! lol**

**Review! GO Now! You Know you can't resist!**


	4. I Need You

_**Don't Forget To Remember Me.**_

_**Chapter 4 - Bella's Point of View.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...Sadly. All Character's belong to S Meyer. I am merely using them for my amusement and to enlighten all of your guys days._

Tuesday- Week six...

I woke up this morning groggy and confused. I expected to wake up in my room but that didn't happen. Last night I had the exact same dream as I did on the plane.

I didn't know what it was supposed to mean but I just shrugged it off. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and groaned. It was six A.M..

I had a long day ahead of me if I wanted to keep up with my plan. I got up off the bed and I had to steady myself.

I decided to take a shower. I went to the restroom and shed off my clothes before starting the shower. I then pulled out my shampoo and conditioner that I had brought with me out of my luggage and put it in the shower. When I got in I let the hot water relax my aching muscles.

I was washing myself when I felt how hard my lower abdomen felt. I looked down and there wasn't a bump but you could feel that it was hard. I kept poking at my stomach for a while until I noticed the water had gone cold.

Shivering, I turned the shower off and I got out. I wrapped the towel around my self . I was about to walk out when suddenly I saw the mirror. An idea suddenly came to me. I pulled the towel away so that my stomach was revealed.

I poked at it some more and it just felt hard. I turned sideways and there wasn't a bump. yet. I sighed before covering myself again and walking out the Bathroom.

Even though I was ruining my future with this baby I couldn't help but love the thing that was in my body. Even if it was the size of a walnut. I loved it already and I was suddenly glad that I didn't even consider abortion.

When I got back into the room I went to my luggage and pulled out some clothes. When I was dressed I decided that I should get something to eat. I was really hungry. I grabbed my purse and left the room. I decided to go to the McDonalds' down the street.

I walked there thinking. My plan was that I would go to the high school later and see if I could register by myself. I knew the secretary there and she used to be friends with my mom so I'm sure she would be able to help me. As for a place to live, I would have to look into purchasing an apartment. I had everything planned and perfect.

When I reached the McDonalds' I ordered my food. I knew it wasn't so healthy to be eating, What with my condition and everything but it was all I had for right now. I ate slowly thinking about what Edward and Alice and everyone else was doing. I frowned.

I missed them.

When I finished my food I left that greasy place and then I hailed a nearby cab. I was going to my old High School.

When we arrived I tipped the cabby and got out. I walked to the front doors of the school and I walked in.

Inside there was a large reception area that I recognized. I walked up and I immediately recognized my mom's old friend and the secretary. When she laid her eyes on me she gasped.

"Bella? Bella is that you?" She asked unsure.

I smiled.

"Yes it's me Cindy." I replied using her name.

"My goodness it's been a while." She said before rushing up to me and hugging me fiercely.

"What are you doing here? I thought you moved to Forks?" She asked when we fell apart.

"I came back..Um..I needed to be away. I'm now living here but I still want to go to school, so I was wondering if you could help me with that." I asked with my voice spilling with hope.

"Wait! You mean you're staying all by yourself?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes I am. Well I'm at a hotel until I find an apartment." I said while shrugging.

"A hotel?!? Nonsense! you can stay with me." She reminded me of Alice in a way.

"Really, It's not a big deal." I told her.

"Oh, yes it is! No, you're living with me and its final. Your mother would have had my head if I ever would have let you stay in a hotel. " She said. I sighed. She was just as I remembered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." I asked hesitantly. If I lived with Cindy I would have to tell her about the...baby.

"Yes. It's fine. You're like family. I live by myself anyways remember." She said. I had forgotten she was divorced.

I nodded and she smiled.

"Now what was it about school you said earlier?" Cindy asked.

"Ah, well you see since I didn't come here with a guardian I was wondering if you could still get me into school. I want to still be able-" Suddenly My stomach lurched and I knew what was happening immediately. I looked around till I saw the nurses office. I ran over there leaving Cindy behind speechless as I ran to the restroom with a hand clamped over my mouth.

When I reached the restroom I opened it and ran to the toilet spilling up my breakfast. When I was done I washed out my mouth and I sighed. I placed a hand over my stomach and walked out of the restroom. When Cindy saw me come out she gasped. She noticed the hand on my stomach and she looked at me in disbelief. I quickly dropped my hand to my side but it was too late.

"Bella, Are you pregnant?" Cindy asked.

I sighed.

"Yes. I am." I replied while keeping my eyes on the floor.

"Bella, I think we should talk about this somewhere else." She said while putting her arms around me.

"But aren't you working?" I asked.

She smirked. "Yes but I can leave. It's a family emergency. I'll be right back." She said before running off into a room. I waited and in a few minutes she was back at my side.

"Okay let's go." She said. We walked to her car which was a small Acura. When we got inside everything was quiet and I was glad Cindy wasn't one to force out information.

"Bella? Where were you staying?" She asked.

I sighed.

"At the hotel on 57th." I replied. She nodded.

"Would you like to go pick up your stuff so you can live with me?" She asked. My brows furrowed. I was immensely confused.

"Sure?" I said, only it sounded more like a question. The whole way to the hotel was quit again. When we arrived we both got out and I led the way to the room. Once inside I got my luggage and looked at Cindy again.

"Is that all?" She asked looking around the room.

I nodded.

"Okay well let's get a move on." She said. We walked out and Cindy waited for me while I went to check out. When I was done and safely in her car we drove off.

When we got to her place It was the same as I remembered. It was a one story home but it was elegant to. We walked inside and Cindy told me to just leave my luggage by the door for now. We went to her kitchen and we sat at her table.

"So, your pregnant huh?" She asked.

I nodded slowly while looking down.

"Is this why you left home?" She asked cautiously.

"Kind of." I replied.

I looked up at her and she was confused.

I sighed before explaining everything to her.

"Well I left because the boy I was with..."I didn't know how to explain it to her. I decided to try again.

"I left because I didn't want to ruin _his_ future. He had everything going for him. I didn't want to risk it with him and there was a chance that maybe he wouldn't want it either." I said.

Cindy looked at me hocked before her expression softened.

"Bella, have you considered the other options?" She asked hesitantly.

My hand immediately flew to my stomach. I shook my head.

"No. I won't do it. I can't harm it. I love it already." I said while looking down at my stomach. I knew it was the truth already too.

Cindy nodded.

"Bella, it's very selfless what you're doing but I don't think it's up to you to keep that baby away from its father." She said pointedly.

I sighed.

"I know I don't plan on keeping it from him. I just think right now wouldn't be the right time for him to deal with a child. School's over in like three months and then he would go to college. I don't want him to miss that because of a baby."

Cindy nodded yet again and then a smile lit up her features.

"Well, since your living here you can take up the guest bedroom. You even get your own bathroom to." She said excitedly. I looked at her and smiled she reminded me of Renee.

"Cindy, thank you it's very nice and all but I only need a place to stay for a little while. I planned on getting myself an apartment for the time being." I said. She frowned.

"Oh, Well maybe I could help you look for a place?" She asked while hopping in her seat like a kid. She definitely reminded me of Alice to.

"Sure." I told her.

Suddenly she looked like she was thinking before she smiled yet again.

"Now about school. I could get you in without a problem. we still have your old records so a transcript won't be necessary. You would be able to start tomorrow." She said with a smug smile. I smiled and then I got up from the table to hug her.

"Thank you." I said before I realized that I had tears streaming down my face. When I pulled away I looked at Cindy and laughed.

"Stupid hormones." I muttered before wiping away my tears.

Cindy laughed and then hugged me again. When we pulled away she smiled.

"So how far along are you?" She asked while sitting back down.

"I'm six weeks." I mumbled while sitting down to.

"I see. You know you should keep up with everything. You should keep making doctor appointments." She said.

I nodded.

"I think I will make one this week. Would you like to come with me?" I asked.

She smiled really wide and she bounced up and down.

"Oh I would love to! This is going to be so much fun." She said. I smiled even thought she was like 30 she acted like she was seventeen. I smiled.

"What do you think it's going to be?" She asked. She had the biggest grin on her face and it was infectious.

"I think it's a boy." I said. I wanted it to be a boy. I pictured it looking just like Edward.

"Ah. So I'm guessing you barely found this out?" She asked. I shook my head and she frowned.

"I have known since last week. I took a home pregnancy test and it was positive but I had a hope it wouldn't be but then when I went to the doctors they said it was positive also."

"Bella? How much do you really want this? I mean are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

I grimaced. I already found myself loving the baby inside me.

"Cindy, I love it already. I can't seem to do anything else but live with it. " I replied.

she nodded before something came up in her and she jumped up.

"Oh! You must be hungry. You threw up earlier and you must be. I will make you something." She said while hopping around her kitchen.

"Cindy, you don't have to." I said hesitantly. One thing I surely remembered was that what Cindy wanted Cindy got.

I sighed but otherwise let her cook for me this woman was too much. She ended up making me Macaroni and Cheese. I smiled she knew this used to be my favorite. The rest of the day went by in a daze. When we were done eating we watched movies and talked a lot.

I had gotten to know that she was currently seeing a man but it wasn't too serious. Cindy had also called the school and got everything set up for me. It was about eight when finally Cindy suggested we go to bed since she had work and I would be starting school. I agreed and she led me to the guest bedroom.

"It's pretty decent. I have some extra blankets in the closet in case you get cold and the bathroom is right down the hall to your right just in case you need to throw up or anything. " She said.

"Thank you so much Cindy. I don't know how I will ever repay you. You are the best." I told her.

"Psh. It's no problem. You're like a daughter to me Bella." I nodded.

"Now get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." She said before closing my door and heading to her room for some sleep.

When she was gone I dressed in my sweat pants and a t shirt. It was very comfortable. When I was done I climbed into my bed and then quickly succumbed into a comfortable sleep about Edward.

* * *

Edward's point of view. Same day, Different Point of View.

I woke up this morning thinking I would see Bella but then the events of her departure came into place and then I remembered she left. I moved around and I rolled over only to be presented with Alice's sleeping form.

I smiled. She was snoring lightly and her face was so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her up yet. I looked at the clock and it read 5 A.M.. I sighed. As much as I didn't want to disturb, Alice would be mad if I didn't wake her.

"Alice!" I whispered. She didn't respond.

"Alice!" I hissed again. She stirred and then groaned. I knew she was up now.

"Alice if you don't get up I'm going to burn your favorite Guess purse." I told her. Suddenly her eyes flew open.

"You wouldn't dare!" She hissed.

"Really? Okay then let me get up." I faked trying to get up but then Alice yelled.

"NO! Okay I'm up! Sheesh. You can't just say that! I could have had a heart attack!" She said. I smiled.

"Well now that you're up go get dressed. We still have school." I said disappointed. She sighed and then headed off to her room to get dressed. I decided to start off with the normal routine.

I took a shower first and then I got dressed in a blue button down collared shirt some jeans and then my shoes. When I was done I left my hair the way it was since nothing would be able to tame it.

When I finished I went downstairs to eat some breakfast. I decided to only have some toast for breakfast. while I was making the toast my thoughts kept wandering to Bella. I needed to see her. I missed her so much.

I sighed. I continued on with breakfast and my thoughts but then Alice came downstairs.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep." I stated simply.

Alice nodded and then we headed out the door to school.

The whole way to school Alice kept messing with my radio and criticizing my music tastes. I didn't know what came over me but I just snapped at her.

"Alice, I get it!" I yelled at her. She looked at me and then she pouted and tears were threatening to fall. I sighed.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated with everything right now." I told her sincerely.

She nodded.

"It's okay." She said softly.

I grimaced. Now I felt horrible. I shouldn't have snapped at her like that.

When we arrived to school I opened Alice's door for her and then I hugged her.

"I'm sorry." I told her again.

She nodded and then nodded. She pecked me on the cheek before she went off with Jasper. I smiled slightly. I then walked off to meet with them all. They all greeted me but Emmett wouldn't even look me in the eye and Rosalie was shooting me death glares.

She was acting strange with him, but then it hit me. She knew. I gasped and my mouth flew open. I wanted to make Emmett tell me where Bella was or why she left but I knew he wouldn't budge.

Instead of causing a scene I decide it would be best if I left to my class. When I got there I was early.

My classes were boring except Biology with Bella. School was going to be officially Hell now that she was gone. I couldn't even fathom my life without Bella.

When my first period bell rang I rushed off to second. Suddenly a thought hit me. I had second period with Rosalie. Maybe I could get her to tell me.

I smirked as I went into my class and sat next to Rosalie. The teacher wasn't in yet so I decided to ask her.

"Rose, I know you know why Bella left. Please, tell me." I begged. She turned to me and then glared.

"Listen Edward and listen good. Leave Emmett alone! Stop bringing it up and stop mentioning it to him. He doesn't want to lie to you but it's Bella's choice. She told him not to tell you, Emmett is only following what Bella said. It hurt's Emmett to not tell anyone but I'm the only one who knows and Bella trust's me and Emmett and I'm not going to screw that up. I love Emmett and I swear if you keep bugging him I will castrate you. And that's a promise! So get it through your skull and just leave it alone. I can't tell you. Not even Alice or Jazz. Just please." She said before turning around in her seat as the teacher came in.

So much for my plan. I thought dryly. I sighed and then turned in my seat to. The rest of the class went by slow as well as all my other classes. When lunch rolled around I didn't bother to show up, Instead I went to mine and Bella's tree and thought. I didn't know what else to do.

When lunch was over I went to my class and I never paid attention. No one could seem to snap me out. I only knew one person who could but she was far away.

I was interpreted from my thoughts by Alice who was shaking me and waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

Alice huffed. "The Bell just rang, and I said that you won't need to take me home because jazz is." She said.

"Oh, okay then." I said dismissively.

She frowned but then walked away. I walked to my next class and waited for it to be over. When it finally ended I got in my Volvo and drove away. When I got home I didn't say hi to anyone, instead I went up to my room and turned on my stereo while blasting the Only by Night Album by Kings of Leon.

I didn't know how to handle life without Bella. I needed her. She was my everything. I didn't know what to do without her. Before her my life was okay but she affected everything when she came here. She was my support an now it seemed like I was falling because she was gone.

She was the only one I had ever opened up to and she did the same with me to. I flopped down on my bed and I took off my shoes along with my shirt and I laid down on the bed just listening to the music and trying to get my thoughts off Bella but I failed many times. It was getting late when I began getting tired.

My eyes drooped and I suddenly fell asleep with my stereo blasting.

* * *

**PLEASE READ A/N!! Important!**

**A/N: Okay well that's chapter4! I hope you all enjoy it. Also I have some amazing News!! The trailer for Picture Me Whole is now done thanks' to my wonderful friend Liz!! She rocks and if she's reading this I say thank you. The link to watch it is on my profile and please subscribe to Liz or add her as a friend :D**

**The trailer is Awesome. Also I meant that disclaimer in the beginning but I think the only Character I can own is Cindy. She all MINE! ...lol **

**I Hope this chapter is long... It's about fourteen pages in MW. I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Also the song for this chapter is **_**I Need You by Jack's Mannequin. **_** It's perfect for Edward's point of view and Bella's** ** Well any way's as always I love you all!**

**XOXO!**

**Lizward :D**

**Review! Tell me What you think!! Hurry! Pretend Edward's life depends on it!**


	5. Come In With The Rain

_**Don't Forget To Remember Me.**_

_**Chapter 5-Bella's point of view.**_

Wednesday-Week six...

When I woke up this morning It was about 5. All I wanted to do was sleep. I was super tired. With a sigh I heaved myself up off the bed and went to my luggage. I pulled out a nice shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite pair of converse.

I then went to the restroom and brushed my teeth. when I was all done, I went to the kitchen to see Cindy making breakfast.

"Do you need help?" I asked her. I probably shouldn't have done that, because she jumped and gasped.

She calmed down before speaking.

"No, I'm done." She said with a smile.

"Oh." Was all I could think to say. Cindy grabbed two plates from a nearby cabinet and then she served us. when she handed me my plate there was pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I took a bite and it was delicious. I moaned in delight and Cindy smiled at me. I think she may even beat my cooking skills.

"Is it good?" Cindy asked while coming to the table and taking the seat across from me.

I nodded.

"Delicious." I told her with smile.

Cindy nodded and then w ate our breakfast slowly. when we were both done I went to the room I was staying in and grabbed my backpack. When I went back to the kitchen Cindy was putting on her coat.

"Ready to go?" She asked when she already had her coat on with her purse dangling for her shoulder.

I nodded and the sighed. Cindy noticed my sigh and she grinned.

"School won't be so bad. I promise." she said.

When we went to her car I got in and put on my seat belt. The closer we go to the school the more nervous I was. I kept fidgeting in my seat every five minutes.

When we did arrive to the school I walked into the office with Cindy leading the way. She led us to an office and then closed the door. She went to a desk and pulled out some papers and then brought them atop the desk while sitting down to.

"Okay Bella, I had a friend of mine here make you your schedule so you should be set." said Cindy while handing me my schedule. I nodded.

"I'm pretty sure you know where all your classes are. Oh, and before you go, Don't listen to what anyone says or the rumors." Cindy told me before I walked off.

It felt like I was in forks all over again. I kept remembering my first day at Forks High School. How Edward and I were in our tree. The book he let me borrow. I smiled but it quickly fell of my face.

I wasn't in forks anymore.

There wasn't Emmett, to protect me and be my brother.

There wasn't Jasper, to be the supportive and understanding friend any girl could want.

There wasn't Alice, to be the one to drag me on shopping trips for 'Fun' or make me laugh when I'm sad.

There wasn't Rosalie, to be a good friend, to help me reign Alice in.

And, there wasn't Edward. He wasn't here to love me and show me a good time.

I sighed. Reality was making its way back and with a sigh I went to my first class which was English with Mr. Moore. I remembered him. When I walked into the class I was glad there weren't many kids in so I went up to the teacher.

When he saw me he looked confused.

"Isabella? Your back?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, erm...I wanted to come back." I lied with a shrug.

"Ah, yes well follow me to your seat." He said while I followed him to my seat.

He smiled at me.

"It's good to have you back Bella." He said with a small smile. I could see pity in his eyes and I didn't want it. It was getting on my nerves but I would just have to deal with it. I would be getting those kind of looks all day, I had a feeling. Everyone already knew why I moved in the first place but I had to keep my pregnancy from everyone.

When Mr. Moore left I sat in my seat. Everyone began whispering and talking. I sighed and when class started I was more than happy to be distracted by something.

Most of my classes were dull and boring so I really didn't bother paying attention because I knew half the stuff already. When it came around to fourth period I went in and as usual the teacher was shocked I was back. When I took my seat a boy with long blonde hair that was in a pony tail, and blue eyes sat at the desk next to me.

I looked up a bit and smiled slightly. I didn't think I knew this boy. I knew most of the kids because since I used to go here but this boy looked unfamiliar. He caught me staring and I looked away quickly and blushed having been caught.

I heard him chuckle and then clear his throat. When I looked back up he was smiling at me.

" You must be new, I haven't seen you before." He said.

I nodded.

"Well, I used to live here but I moved then I'm here again." I replied.

"Ah, Well I just moved here like a month ago from Chicago." He said.

"Nice, well I'm Bella." I told him. He was pretty decent. He didn't try to pry info out of you like all the other students. We might actually be able to be friends.

"Nice to meet you Bella and my name is James." He said. I smiled at him.

I was about to ask him another question but then the teacher walked in and I turned my attention to her.

When class was over I began packing up my stuff and then I heard James.

"Bella?" He asked. His face looked sincere. He wasn't showing pity in his eyes like everyone else but then again he didn't know my story.

"Yes?' I asked.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say. I had planned to visit Cindy and see her but James was a nice boy and I couldn't say no after how nice he's been.

"Sure." I replied courteously.

He smiled and then we walked off to the lunch area.

"So why did you move away in the first place?" James asked.

"Which one. When I move from here to Forks or why I move back to Arizona?" I asked carefully.

"Why you moved away."

I sighed. I might as well tell him.

"My mom died a while ago. My stepdad killed her and I moved to live with my father in Forks." I said indifferently. I made sure my face didn't display any emotions.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to bring it up." He said pitifully.

"It's fine. It doesn't bother me anymore. I learned to just try and forget about it. I hate it when people give me their pity because it isn't worth it." I told him truthfully.

"I know how it feels to. My parents died a few months ago to and when they did I got everything. I have a little sister to. When they died I had the choice weather I wanted to keep her or have her go to an adoptive family. I kept her but we moved here so that we could afford a place to live." He confessed. I was surprised that he was so open about this. It took me almost a year to get over the fact that my mom had died.

"That's nice of you to take care of your sister." I replied. This boy was very sweet. I had to say not many people would want to take their siblings in. It kind of reminded me of how I almost got an abortion. I shivered at the thought of killing my baby.

He nodded.

"She's my world now I guess. Were like attached at the hip now. she calls me dad sometimes to but I understand."

I nodded. I couldn't believe that James was this open with me. I felt bad because I couldn't tell him about my child.

When we reached the cafeteria I grabbed a some food because I was starving.. James paid for his food first and then I paid for mine. We sat at a table outside because today wasn't so cold.

"James? Can I ask you a question?" I asked. He smiled slightly and then nodded.

"Shoot." He said simply.

"How come your so honest with me?" I asked curiously while taking a sip of my water that I had gotten.

"I feel like I can trust you. You seem like a nice, sincere person." He said.

"Well....Thank you." I replied. I felt even worse for not telling him about my pregnancy.

I had an apple, pizza, and chips. James and me talked animatedly throughout all lunch time. When the bell finally rang I sighed. James was really nice and I wanted to spend more time with him. HE reminded me of Jacob Black.

No matter how mad or sad he was he could always make you happy. James happiness was infectious.

"What class do you have next?" Asked James.

"I have biology." I replied sullen.

"I do to." He said happily. I smiled and we walked to class.

During biology James and I kept making jokes. James was making fun of me because I was so accident prone.

When the bell rang I found out that I had gym with James to. I wasn't so happy about that but James seemed pretty content. During gym I was happy that we were having a free day to do what we pleased. James and I talked some more and I got to know him more and more.

James was a sweet guy and I already considered him as a friend. When gym ended James and I said our goodbyes and I went on to the office to see Cindy.

When I reached the office Cindy was just waiting for me. She greeted me and then we left on our way home.

When we did get home Cindy convinced me to make a doctor's appointment for the baby just to see how I was doing and I agreed. the appointment was going to be tomorrow at 3. It was beginning to get late and then it had begun to rain.

When Cindy made dinner I ate it but then a few minutes later I threw it up while Cindy made a comment about how I think her food tasted like.

I laughed and then went to my room to think for a while.

I missed Edward. What I wouldn't give to see his face and emerald green eyes. I sighed and then got off my bed to turn on the radio and it was Taylor swift.

_And I can tell you  
His favorite color is green  
He loves to ARGUE  
Born on the 17th  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love_ _him..__  
I'd Lie__._

I smiled at the lyrics. I listened to the radio some more before I slowly began drifting to a sleep.

* * *

_**A/N:So??? Please don't shoot me for not updating in a while...I'm sowy...lol but on the bright side I have a few lesson's to teach you.**_

_**One- Don't let your friends convince you to Ding dong ditch your neighbor's house....lol**_

_**Two-Never have two teenage guy friends at your house along with your family...It's just embarrassing..**_

_**& Three-Uhm....Never act stupid in Wal-Mart...Phew..Lesson learned! lol**_

_**Also I hope you all saw the trailer for Picture Me Whole!! What did you think?? Wasn't it great?? lol**_

_**I also want to say that the next chapter will be E pov so yeah....**_

_**Lastly...The song for this chapter is ...**_

_**Come In With The Rain, By Taylor swift...It's perfect....just listen to the song!**_

_**Also please review! ILOVEYOU!**_

_**Lizward :D**_

_**P.S. Does anyone else find it weird that if Taylor Lautner and Taylor swift got married that there would be two Taylor Lautner's lol...Then we would have to specify which Taylor were talking about if we say **_

_**"OMG! Taylor lautner is Sexy!" **_

_**cause that would be wrong if we were a girl talking about Taylor swift...lol**_

_**Innywho...Bye for now... This time I mean it!**_


	6. Lullaby

Don't Forget to Remember Me

Chapter Six-Bella's point of view.

_**A/N: Hey guys...There's been a change in plans....I decided to take out E pov for last chapter because I don't like Brooding Edward....Lol...Sooo I'm putting in Bella's Pov Then Edward's for this Chapter...and there's also a surprise in this chapter...I think you'll love it...So yeah... Read...**_

Thursday-Week six

When I woke up I felt somewhat rejuvenated but that feeling soon went away when I rushed to the restroom to throw up. When I was done I washed my mouth out and brushed my teeth. when I looked up into the mirror I looked horrifying. I had bags under my eyes and I looked somewhat skinnier even though I was pregnant. I would have to ask if that was normal when I go to the doctors today.

When I left the restroom I returned back to my room to get ready. I decided to dress casually today, so a t shirt and jeans was what I chose. When I was done I added my favorite pair of black converse and then my jacket.

When I went into the kitchen Cindy was making breakfast again. Yesterday was delicious but today after throwing up I didn't want anything to eat. The thought of eating disgusted e and it made my stomach churn uneasily.

"Hungry?" Cindy asked while watching me stare.

I shook my head and grimaced.

"I'm not hungry. I lost my appetite when I threw up this morning." I confessed not wanting to make her feel bad by her misinterpreting my words.

"Ew." Was all Cindy said and then I went to sit in the living room to watch TV while I waited for Cindy to be finished eating so I could go to school.

when she was done I quickly turned off the TV and we left to her car.

When we were inside Cindy kept up a round of questions. I tried to keep up but eventually I got tired of trying to keep up so I just kept mumbling incoherently. Eventually Cindy gave up and when I got to school I saw James standing in the Parking lot. I smiled and it didn't go unnoticed by Cindy.

"Who's that?" She asked suspiciously.

I laughed.

"A friend. His name is James." I replied nonchalantly.

"He seems nice." She appraised in approval.

I nodded and then Cindy dropped the subject. When we got out of the car Cindy immediately went into the building and I walked towards where James was to say hi. When I walked to him he had his hands in his pockets and he looked to be deep in thought. His brow was furrowed and I contemplated weather I should ask him what's wrong.

"Hey James." I said.

He broke out of his concentration and he smiled widely.

"Hey Bella." He replied.

Just then the Bell rang and I waved James off as I walked off to class.

As usual, like in any class, I was bored out of my mind. I fell asleep during first and second period and during third I left class about two times because I had to go pee really badly.

When it was fourth period I was unnaturally excited. I had this period with James and it would be nice to have some familiarity in my day. When I walked into class James was already in his seat smiling like an imbecile. I smiled back. His happiness was so infectious.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked curiously.

"No reason. I can't just be happy for no reason?" He retorted.

I laughed and shook my head.

I suddenly looked to my right and a boy sitting next to me was eating some beef jerky from a bag. He opened the bag widely and I could see the bags contents. A waft of the jerky's scent hit me and my stomach churned. I turned away and then my stomach churned uneasily again. In a rush I got up out of my chair and ran to the nearest girls restroom.

when I reached the restroom I ran to the stall and threw up my stomachs contents, or what was left in my stomach. When I was done I went to the sink and washed out my mouth. When I was sure it was cleaned out I trudged back to class.

When I was back in class everyone was staring at me. I sighed and then I went to my desk. When I sat down James looked at me curiously but I shook my head and he dropped the subject.

When the social studies teacher eventually came she told us our assignment and I was horrified. We had to write a letter to a meaningful person that we hadn't talked to in a while. My thoughts immediately drifted to Edward. I thought about it how bad would it be to send him one measly letter? I decided that I would just write him and tell him that I'm doing well. A part of my mind screamed for me to just tell him I was pregnant but the other part yelled no. I sighed and then began my assignment.

I thought about many possibilities of how to start but none made sense.

_Dear Edward,_

_I am pregnant so I left the town so you could go to college while I'm knocked up with your baby._

That would surely give him a heart attack. I needed to be subtle. I decided to be gentle. I was just about to start writing when the bell rang signaling lunch time. I smiled. I was hungry.

When I looked at James a smile was playing on his features. We ended up walking to lunch together and it was nice. I think I trusted James. I only feared about getting to close to him. I wouldn't want to worry about leaving him.

When we got our food I was surprised at how much food I had gotten but then again I had thrown up twice today.

"Damn Bella. You have got a stomach on you. It's okay though, I like a girl with an appetite." He teased.

I laughed and then blushed. We talked and talked some more about random thing's until the bell rang. we went to class and pretty much we had another easy day.

When school ended James and I went our separate ways and I immediately went to Cindy. When I got to her she was bouncing excitedly and I thought of Alice again.

"Cindy did you have extra coffee this morning?" I asked teasingly.

"No, I'm just excited for your appointment today. I've only been to one of those once and that was when your mom was pregnant with you." She said. I nodded.

We began talking as we walked to the car and when we go in Cindy decided we go to a restaurant to eat since she had missed lunch and then go to my appointment. We decided to go to a nearby Olive Garden to eat.

I ended up getting a salad and some garlic bread because Cindy said I needed to eat healthy. Cindy ended up getting a plate of Alfredo pasta. We talked about the baby a little. Cindy would occasionally bring up James but other than the small talk it was a nice dinner.

When we left Olive Garden we headed straight to the hospital for my 3 o clock appointment. When we did get to the hospital I was immediately directed into a room with an excited Cindy by my side. When I did get inside the nurse had me put on one of the hospital outfits. When I did I sat on the cot and waited with Cindy till the doctor came in.

When the door opened it revealed a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled at me and came in with a machine following behind her. When she finally got in the right place she began talking.

"Hello, Isabella, My name is Dr. Lynn and it said here that you are about six weeks pregnant?" She asked while looking at her clipboard.

I nodded.

"Would you mind if we run some tests? We are going to make sure everything is going good so far." She asked.

"Yes, it's fine." I replied.

I was actually scared. What if they used needles?

"Okay well I am going to call the nurse back in to do your tests and I will be back momentarily." She said with a small smiled. I nodded nervously and then the nurse came in.

They did the tests and luckily there were no needles. When the nurse left Cindy and I began talking animatedly until the doctor came in with a strange look on her face.

"Isabella?" She asked.

"Yes?" I answered warily.

"We seemed to have a problem." she said. I frowned. What if something was wrong with the baby? My eyes widened and I looked at the doctor.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It seems that your farther along than you thought. You're not six weeks. you are a month and 2 weeks." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I began counting again in my head and she was right. I had done the math wrong. I was farther along than I thought. It was already January.

"Yes we are 100 percent sure." She replied.

I nodded.

"If we have our calculations right you should be due on September first." She said. "We also have one last thing to do. I would like to give you an ultrasound just to see how things are." She asked.

"No problem. I won't mind." I told her.

"Okay well I 'll need you to lie back and then lift your shirt up for me." She said.

I complied. When all was done smeared some cool gel like stuff on my stomach . She them put a handheld control in her hand and began to move it around on my stomach. It felt weird. I looked to the screen on my right and it was black and white. I couldn't see anything but once pointed it out I smiled. You couldn't see much except a oval like figure that was really small. I began crying at the sight and so did Cindy.

when Dr. Lynn was done she took the gel off my stomach and went to print out the ultra sound picture's.

When Dr. Lynn came back she handed me about three small black and white photos of the ultrasound.

"Do you ladies have any questions?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Is it normal to be so skinny even though I'm like this?"

She nodded.

"Yes very normal. that is just the morning sickness. After a while depending on your body it may go away or not. Later you will also gain more of an appetite. Also having to go pee a lot is a major factor to." Dr. Lynn said.

"Oh, okay well thank you so much." I told her.

"You're welcome." She said before leading us out of the hospital.

When Cindy and I left we went home and I decided to work on my letter for social studies. I knew I would have to do this eventually anyways so I decided to do it now. I would write to Edward and tell him I was fine.

Dear Edward,

I am sincerely sorry for leaving you. I wish I could tell you why I left but it's too much and I can't . I wouldn't be able to face it if you rejected this. I miss you and I do love you. Please, don't bother Emmett about this. He hate's lying to you and I fell horrible from keeping this from you but it's for the best. I won't be selfish. I will tell you when the time is right but right now I don't think would be good. I am doing fine. I am healthy and living. Please, don't worry about me. I am fine I don't think Emmett will tell you but if he does, I love you and I'm sorry. I hope you will not hate me for keeping this from you but if you do just remember that I love you. Forever and Always.

Bella.

I ended the letter just like that and I t it in n envelope with stamp. I didn't even put my address just Edward's on it. I went outside and slid it in the mailbox. This was my letter to him for now, I just hope it got to him in time.

* * *

Edward's point of view.

Yesterday was a blur. I didn't really do much beside mope around again. I couldn't nor did I want to remember what I did. Nothing seemed to matter to me anymore except the fact that Bella was gone. I had focused most of my attention on finding her but there were so many places she could have gone. I circled many possibilities on a map but I couldn't look everywhere because I had school. I vowed to myself that I would begin looking for her when school was over.

Today was a different story. I did my morning routine like any other morning. I waited for Alice. As I waited I grabbed a granola bar and ate it. When Alice came down stairs she looked a bit glum to now. She wasn't as happy and since Bella left I wasn't the only one being affected by it. Bella was a part of everyone's lives.

As I dove Alice and I to school we listened to Muse. The song Hoodoo played and at first it was a bit relaxing until I began listening to the lyrics more.

**(Listen to the song while reading.)**

_Come into my life  
Regress into a dream  
We will hide  
Build a new reality  
Draw another picture  
Of the life you could have had  
Follow your instincts  
And choose the other path_

You should never be afraid  
You're protected from trouble and pain  
Why, why is this a crisis in your eyes again

Come to be  
How did it come to be  
Tied to a railroad  
No love to set us free  
Watch our souls fade away  
Let our bodies crumble away  
Don't be afraid

I will take the blow for you

And I've had recurring nightmares  
That I was loved for who I am  
And missed the opportunity  
To be a better man

When the song ended I sighed. The last part of the song had hit me hard. It was very deep in meaning. When we pulled up to the school only Jasper was waiting. Alice immediately got out of the car and ran to him. I just left them alone and went to my classes.

School meant nothing to me. I was in a zombie like state and nothing could repair m now except Bella. I barely even said hi to Esme, or my mom and Carlisle anymore.

When School ended I went home while Alice went home with Jasper.

I sped home and when I did get home I hardly even remembered my day. I went to my room and laid on my bed simply thinking about Bella. I wished I could sing her to sleep like I once did. I wished a lot of things. I was thinking until there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called.

It was Esme. She walked in and came to sit on my bed.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm worried about you. Your depressed. I don't think you should be. Bella wouldn't want that. I know Bella. She wouldn't have left without a perfectly good reason. She was head over heels for you and I know it probably hurts her to be away from you to but this moping needs to stop. Alice isn't the same either. I already talked to her but I don't think it's working. she's been having nightmares lately. She need's you Edward. She's your sister in all ways. You have an effect on Alice because you two have been together since a long time now. She looks up to you. More than you may know. I just thought I should tell you that." Said Esme.

"I know and I'm sorry Esme but it's just all so confusing. I don't know how to handle any of it." I replied.

"It will all workout somehow. It's meant to be." Said Esme before walking out of my room.

I sighed before putting my head back down on my pillow. I thought about what Esme had said. Pondering it and I finally realized she was right.

I needed to stop moping. Bella wouldn't like it. I would be happy for her. It was all I had left to get me moving in life and I would follow it. I would also not stop looking for her. it would be my goal to find her but for now all I could do was be happy.

* * *

**A/N: So Sorry for the delay on the updates but I had a busy week. I hope you all like this chapter. I personally think it would be better but I wanted to get this out to you guys A.S.A.P. lol.....Please don't forget to review. I'm going brain dead without your reviews. Without them I get writers block so for the sake of this story please review even if you just type one letter. I hope it 's long enough and if anything was confusing PM me about it and I will do my best to fix it. Lastly the song for this Chapter is Lullaby by The Spill Canvas. As Always, Enjoy and Review..**

**Lizward. :D**


	7. Notion

_Don't Forget To Remember Me_

_Chapter 7- Bella's point of view_

**Friday-Bella is One Month And Two Weeks along in pregnancy.**

"Bella!" James called from the hall. I was on my way to fourth period which was my class with him.

"Hey James" I said casually. James and I were getting along great. He was like my best friend now even though we had only known each other for about 3 days, we were close. James now knew everything about me and vice versa. I only had one secret that I knew I couldn't keep for long so I decided I would tell him soon. This morning when I woke up I had to pee really bad and I only threw up once which was a plus.

I had also noticed that I was beginning to show just a smidge. If this was how I looked at one month I didn't want to know how big I would get when I would be close to my due date.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would like to hangout today?" James asked. I smiled at him.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"How would you like to come over my place? We could watch a movie or something?" James suggested.

"Okay. Sounds cool." I replied.

"Great. If you like we can just head there right after school." said James.

"Yeah that would be great." I replied.

"Cool but there's one thing. My little sister will be joining us if that's okay?" Asked James.

I smiled. I had been wanting to meet his little sister.

"No problem. I love kids." I replied.

"Good." He said when the bell rang. we then walked into class and sat through a lecture that we had to take Cornell Notes on. I personally didn't like Cornell Notes but what can you do?

When Class ended I was really hungry so we rushed to the cafeteria. James kept cracking jokes and I was in hysterics. When we got our food we began walking to the table we always sat at when James accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it man!" The kid called.

"Watch yourself." James muttered. We kept walking though.

When we reached the table I began eating my food. James and I talked some more and it was fun.

When the bell rang We got up and went to class. Classes were boring and I considered ditching with James but he wouldn't let me. I sighed and pouted but eventually let it go.

When it was break time I decided to rush to the office quick to tell Cindy that I would be going with James right after school.

"Bella. What are you doing here?" Asked Cindy when I walked into the office.

"I came to tell you that I'm going to hang out with James today and that I'm going to his place right after school." A smirk came upon Cindy's face.

"What?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Is hanging out what you kid's call it now a day's?" Asked Cindy teasingly.

I stuck my tongue out at her and then walked off to my next class with a goofy grin on my face.

When I got to gym James was waiting for me.

"What's so funny?" He asked while looking at my face.

I shook my head.

Gym was a disaster. I got partnered with a random guy and I ended up hurting him and he got really mad. He started yelling at me and because I am pregnant I began to cry because of the hormones.

It was a big scene until James stepped in a helped me out. He cussed the guy out and then led me to a corner in the gym.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Don't worry about it. That dudes just a jerk." Said James.

I nodded and then we continued.

When Gym ended we all rushed out and I followed James to his car which was an Acura. James held open my door for me and I was actually surprised. He smirked but didn't say anything.

"So what do you want to listen to?" James asked when we were inside the car and driving away.

"I don't care." I replied with a smile.

James smirked before popping an unknown CD into the radio. HE changed it to a song and I immediately recognized it.

Sex On Fire by The King's of Leon. I laughed and I sang along with the lyrics. I smiled when the chorus came up. James and I were blasting the song and we sang together.

"Youuuu. Your, Sex is on fire!" We sang.

When the song ended James and I were laughing our heads off. I hadn't even noticed that James had stopped driving. We got out and I got a better look. It was an apartment complex. A really nice one at that. James led me up some stairs and then we opened a door to find a woman and a little girl sleeping on a couch.

James snickered. I smiled.

James went up to the older woman and shook her.

"What?" The woman asked while bolting upright.

I had to stifle my giggles.

"Linda, you can go home now." Said James.

"Oh, my. Who's this pretty young lady?" Asked Linda while smiling at me.

James smiled.

"That's Bella. She's a friend from school." Said James.

"Hello Bella."Said Linda.

"Hello." I replied hesitantly.

Suddenly a phone rang.

Linda dug into her jean pocket and then pulled out a cell phone. She began talking and then her eyes widened. When she hung up she rushed to pick up a purse that was on the floor by the door.

"What happened?" Asked James?

"I have to go to work now." Said Linda before she bolted out the door. That was very strange and James just shrugged. Suddenly James turned to the small child in the couch and whispered something in her ear while shaking her gently. When she stirred James shook her once more before she got up looking disheveled.

"Hey squirt. I want you to a friend of mine." James told the little girl, whom I assumed to be his sister.

"Who?" Asked the little girl, looking around the room until she spotted me.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my sister, Jane." Said James with a small smile on his face. Jane looked to be about three or four. I looked at her to see her eyes were the same brilliant blue color as James but she had a more dirty blonde color hair tone that James.

I slowly, carefully walked up to Jane-not wanting to startle her- and bent down so that I was eye length with her.

"Hello, Jane. I'm Bella, I like you Name, It's pretty." I said while smiling at her. Jane was small and petite but she was beautiful little girl. She smiled back at me and I couldn't help but fall in love with this little girl that stood before me. I suddenly felt pity that she had lost her parents at such a young age but I knew what it felt like.

"Hi Bella. Your really pretty. Will you be my best friend?" She asked with a cheeky smile on her face. James watched the exchange with an amused expression on his face.

"Thank you, and of course I will be your best friend." I replied before James spoke up.

"No, Jane you can't have Bella as your best friend. She's my best friend." Said James in a playful voice.

"Nuh uh! She likes me more. Right Bella?" Asked Jane. I smiled at her.

"Right." I replied. I really did like Jane. She was a cutie. I liked her the instant I saw her. I think the hormones were making a mush ball out of me.

James pretended to pout and then Jane started laughing while I watched with a smile.

When Jane finally agreed to share me Jane spoke up again.

"James? Can we watch a movie? Pwease?" Begged Jane .

James looked at me.

"James that's a kindergarten please. You can't just ignore those." I replied. James burst out laughing before giving all his attention to Jane.

"What movie do you want to watch squirt?"

"Uhm? How about we watch the wittle mermmaid!" Squealed Jane.

"Okay the Little Mermaid it is." Said James before heading to the T.V. to play the movie. I was a little busy watching James that I hadn't noticed Jane grab my hand. I looked at her and smiled.

"Come on Bella! Sit with me." She said happily before leading me to sit on the couch.

Jane sat on my left side of the couch, and when James had put in the movie he came to sit on my right side.

When the movie began Jane began prattling on about how Sebastian was a meanie and how she wanted to be just like Ariel. I smiled and replied to everything she had to say. Truth be told, I could easily see how much Jane had James wrapped around her little finger.

We continued to watch the movie until Jane's eyes began to droop. She was insistent on staying up. Out of habit I got from doing this to Edward, I ran my hand's through her long, blonde hair. Jane seemed to have liked that because not a few moments after I began doing so, Jane fell asleep, with her head on my lap.

I smiled and then James tapped my shoulder.

"I'm going to put her to bed now. " James said.

I nodded at him and then when he picked up Jane I got up and followed James to a room that was a pretty purple color and it had a big book shelf along with some toy's to. James tucked Jane into her bed and then kissed her forehead. I smiled at the perfect moment.

A tear slid down my cheek at the sight. I wiped it away but not before James noticed. Once again I cursed my stupid hormones. I figured why not now to tell him about the pregnancy. Keeping it from James would be inevitable.

"What's wrong?" James asked when we were out of Jane's room and in the living room again.

I sighed before beginning with telling him.

"James, you've been a great friend but there's something I really need to tell you. I have felt guilty for not telling you, since you have been so honest with me." I said.

James just stared at me and nodded for me to proceed.

"James, I'm pregnant."

**(Ha Ha..I'm such such an evil author.) **

* * *

**Edward's point of view**.

Plop!

"Oof." Was the sound of air rushing out of my lungs from impact of getting hit.

I had hit a student while passing them by in the hallway at school. I was on my way to my Volvo like always. It was the end of school and I was going home. Alice ended up staying home today because she had caught a cold but I was still obligated to go. With a sigh I began driving home.

When I did get home I walked in to see Alice on the couch. She had a blanket wrapped around her petite body and she was shivering. When she saw me she smiled.

"Edward, there's a letter for you on the table. I think it's good." She said in a hoarse voice. I knew if she were better she would have squealed.

"Okay." I replied.

I slowly trudged to the kitchen and on the table there was a letter written to me but no address from whom it was from.

I looked at the handwriting and I immediately recognized it. Bella. I hurriedly opened the letter and I read through it with shaky hands.

_Dear Edward,_

_I am sincerely sorry for leaving you. I wish I could tell you why I left but it's too much and I can't . I wouldn't be able to face it if you rejected this. I miss you and I do love you. Please, don't bother Emmett about this. He hate's lying to you and I fell horrible from keeping this from you but it's for the best. I won't be selfish. I will tell you when the time is right but right now I don't think would be good. I am doing fine. I am healthy and living. Please, don't worry about me. I am fine, I don't think Emmett will tell you but if he does, I love you and I'm sorry. I hope you will not hate me for keeping this from you but if you do just remember that I love you. Forever and Always._

_Bella._

I was absolutely confused. What was she talking about? I could never hate Bella, no matter what she has, will, or ever done. It was good to know she was fine but that was beyond the point of it. I missed her terribly. I just needed her with me. This letter gave me hope.

She had said she would eventually tell me so I figured I should wait it out. I mean she would come back. I would just have to be patient and let her be alone for a bit and if she didn't then I would go searching for Bella. My Bella. I was suddenly brought back to my reality when there was a loud crash from the living room, followed by a scream.

* * *

_A/N: Ooohh...Am I evil or what? Two cliffies in one! Man I'm good! Sorry guys but I had to keep the story interesting! BTW...Thank to teamswitzerlandmom for correcting me because I am uber stupid! Bella was pretty much six weeks even though I said she was higher up. So pretty much six weeks is the same as a month and two weeks. *Looks at the floor smugly* sorry guys. I am an uber stupid person! *bangs head on the desk* He He.. Any way's thank you to teamswitzerlandmom for correcting that little error. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Also, the song for this chapter is Notion by King's of Leon. If you interpret the lyrics in an Edward Pov you'll get it in a way. please review! _

_Lizzard :D_


	8. Feeling Good

_**Don't Forget To Remember me.**_

_**Chapter 8-Bella's point of view.**_

_Friday night..._

"James I'm pregnant."

James looked at me then my stomach then me again.

"Is that why you eat, cry, and have to use the restroom so much?" Asked James with a shocked look on his face.

I looked at him confused.

"Wait, you're not mad at me?" I asked bewildered.

James now looked confused.

"Why would I be mad at you? So, your pregnant." He pointed out.

"I know but I lied to you. I'm sorry. I felt guilty because you had told me very thing about you and I lied about the most important thing in my life." I replied.

"Bella, it's fine. I only told you the things I told you because I knew I could trust you. I know how hard it must be for you so I don't blame you, but I do have one question." Said James.

"What's that James?" I asked.

"Who's the father and why isn't he with you?" Asked James.

I grimaced. That hit a nerve but I sighed and decided to tell him everything thing.

"The father is in Forks. " I replied stiffly.

"Why? He left you or what?" I frowned before going to sit on a couch because this was going to be a long conversation.

"It's a long story." I replied. James smirked.

"I've got time." He said while coming to sit with me.

"Well, I left him. I barely found out this week on Monday. I've been living with Cindy. I am about one month and two weeks along now. That's the short version. "

James looked at me with an intensity in his eyes that I had to look away.

"Isn't Cindy the receptionist at school?" Asked James.

"Yeah, Her and my mom used to be best friends. Cindy is letting me stay at her place until I can find myself an apartment and she's also the one that got me into school." I said.

"Well You Know These Apartments here are pretty cheap. There not dirty either. There Good Enough And you could probably get a two bedroom one for about 1,000 a month. " Said James with an enthusiastic look on his face.

I nodded. That was cheap. I could definitely afford it for the time being.

"That's a great idea James!" I replied. It would be perfect so then when the baby would come everything would be set up.

"Yeah, and you won't really have to buy much stuff because it would come with a refrigerator already, and couple of nice couches like mine." Said James gesturing around his apartment.

His apartment was nice and not dirty like all the other apartments I'd been to before.

I made my choice. I would come live in an apartment like this. I would just have to buy a bed for me, and supplies for a nursery for the baby.

"I will talk to Cindy about it when I get home and see what she says. It's a yes but I fell rude just leaving like that." I replied.

"Cool. So, er..What are you doing tomorrow?" Asked James suddenly.

"I'm not sure. It's Saturday so I don't know." I replied honestly. I looked at James again and he smiled back at me.

"How about if you come over and we can see about the apartment and then later, if you don't mind, we go out to the park. I promised Jane I would take her and maybe you can come." Said James with a hopeful smile on his face. I mimicked that smile and replied.

"Sure. That sounds great! Jane is such a sweet girl. I really like your sister. She reminds me of me when I was little."

"Well then you must have been a hyper active, messy, emotional, chocolate monster because that is all Jane" I smiled at that because he was close.

"Almost." I replied.

James was a great friend but I knew I still had to not get to attached because phoenix may not be a permanent thing. I still don't know what Edward will say and if he will be mad at but I will need to get through whatever happens.

"I should get you home." Said James. I frowned.

"What about Jane? You can't leave her here." I pointed out. James uttered a noise and I quirked an eyebrow.

"She'll be fine. She's out like a light, won't be up till morning." I laughed.

"Whatever you say." I replied before letting him lead me out the door.

Once we got in the car I put my head back on the seat and closed my eyes.

"Bella? Can I ask you a question?" Said James hesitantly. My eyes snapped open and I cautiously looked at him while nodding.

"Why did you leave your boyfriend exactly? Did he cheat or something." I smiled at this and shook my head.

"No, he was a gentlemen. He did nothing wrong, but I left on my own terms without him knowing. The only people who know are my dad, brother, and my brother's girlfriend. My brother was in it mostly though. He knew first."

"Oh, Does your boyfriend know about the baby?"

I shook my head.

"No, I planned on telling him soon though. I just don't know what he's going to say, or if he's going to get mad." I said shrugging.

"How long do you plan on staying in phoenix?" I stiffened.

"I'm not sure ." I said while conspicuously peering at James just in time to see a frown.

The rest of the ride to my place was set in an awkward silence and it brought back a memory of the onetime Emmett told me what happens during awkward silences when Renee was still alive. I smiled.

* * *

_Flashback..._

It was about six in the afternoon and it was Emmett's birthday. I was fifteen and Emmett was turning sixteen. We were in the car headed to Dinner with Charlie and Renee.

Renee and I came to Forks for Emmett's birthday. We were heading to one of Charlie's favorites dinners and Emmett and I were chatting away in the backseat.

Emmett kept cracking jokes about mom's 'boyfriend' Phil. When we got to the diner we all sat down and I gave Emmett my present, followed by Renee, then Charlie.

"Thanks guys ." Said Emmett.

"You're welcome" We all said in unison.

Suddenly about three waiters came up to our table with a chocolate sundae and began singing happy birthday to Emmett. I laughed at Emmett's facial expression and how red he was. When the waiters left an awkward silence fell upon the table and then Emmet began laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"We just had an awkward silence." Said Emmett still snickering.

"And?" I asked

"Every awkward silence there's a gay baby born. That was like about a ten second awkward silence! Do you know how many gay babies were just born!" Said Emmett with mock horror on his face.

I began snickering along with Emmett and when we stopped there was another awkward silence causing us to begin the laughing frenzy again.

_End Flashback..._

* * *

When We arrived to Cindy's place it was about 7 p.m. All the lights in the house were off so I assumed Cindy was asleep. James came and opened my door for me and walked me up to the porch where he still held the same confused and sad expression.

I sighed and I hugged him. _So much for not getting attached_. Said a voice in the back of my head.

Even though I barely met James. I knew him inside and out already. It showed how close we had gotten in only four days. James pain was my pain, Just like anyone else's pain that I was close to.

When James and I pulled away I spoke.

"Thank you for having me over your place. I had a great time." I replied.

"Me too." Murmured James. I smiled slightly at James and he smiled back. I suddenly knew he understood everything and he let it go.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. When I pulled away a look of shock was on his face and I walked into Cindy's house with a smile on my face. I suddenly knew that things would be okay but that small voice in my head came back and said 'for now' and I couldn't help but think it was probably true but for now I was feeling good.

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View.**

The Scream that I heard made me cringe at first but then I snapped out of my daze and rushed to the living room where the scream came from. When I reached the living room my mouth opened into an 'o' of horror.

Alice, was on the floor, the coffee table was smashed and there were glass shards stuck in her small, petite little body.

"Alice!" I called horrorstruck, while going on my knees beside her. . I only heard her whimper in pain. Suddenly, I saw three figures in my peripheral vision and I prayed one of them was not Esme. when I glanced at the figures there stood, Carlisle, Esme, and my mom looking agape at Alice.

Carlisle was the first one to snap out of his daze and he went to Alice and began helping her. Esme immediately began crying at the horrible state her daughter was in.

"Alice! Alice, Can you talk to me, Alice" Asked Carlisle.

Alice only whimpered in pain again.

Esme's sobs began getting louder when that's when I decided to take action.

"Esme, She's fine. Carlisle's with her come on now. Let's go." I told her in a shaky voice.

Esme refused but after a few minutes of placating her she willingly left along with my mom in tow.

When the girls were safely out of the way I rushed back to Carlisle.

"Edward, I need you to get me my medical bag. Go!" He said. I nodded swiftly and rushed to his off to get his bag.

"Here" I told him ,while handing him the bag.

Carlisle pulled out some gauze and then began pulling out the shards of glass from Alice's body. She would screech in pain each time a shard was pulled out but I would talk to her and tell her soothing things. Most of the glass was in her arms and some of her legs but that was it.

"Edward, how did this happen?" Asked Carlisle.

I froze for a second.

"I don't know. I came home and went to the kitchen and then the next thing I know is that Alice is on the floor." I replied.

Carlisle nodded and I stayed quiet. When Carlisle made sure all the glass was out he gave Alice a shot of morphine for the pain. We waited for it to spread and the Carlisle began stitching her up. When he was done he began to feel around Alice's rib area and found that she had a broken rib to.

Carlisle wrapped her up and then when he was done he motioned for me to pick her up. I did so and while Carlisle went to speak with Esme and my mom I brought Alice up to my room as Carlisle suggested.

I set Alice carefully on my bed and then pulled the cover around her. As I looked at her she looked so fragile and pale. I sat next to her until I heard a bussing noise Followed by buzz after buzz. I looked round for the noise and then I felt the bed vibrating. I pulled the cover back from Alice to see her cell phone jutting out of her pocket.

I pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it to see she had six new messages from Jasper. I put the phone on silent and then left it on the bedside table.

"Edward." Alice croaked out .

My head snapped in her direction and her gaze met mine.

"Yes. What is it Alice?" I asked.

"Did...Did you get the note from Bella." Whispered Alice.

I smiled and nodded.

"You should listen to her. She would tell you otherwise if she didn't mean it. " said Alice.

I sighed. How was I supposed to just leave everything alone. I couldn't; I wouldn't.

Alice grabbed my hand and I looked back up at her.

"If you won't listen to her at least wait until school's over. Focus on it. Please! For me?" Asked Alice.

School was to be over in about two more months. I could handle that. I could wait till then. I would have to.

"Okay. I'll wait." I said to her. Alice beamed and then her smile dropped to a grimace.

"Alice what happened? " I asked motioning to her bandaged arm.

She sighed and then frowned.

"I tried to get up off the couch but when I did, I blacked out and I'm guessing I fell on the floor. I don't remember anything else." Whispered Alice.

"More like you fell on the coffee table." I replied.

"Why were you trying to get up?" I asked.

"I was going to tell you to listen to the letter." Said Alice sheepishly.

So this was my fault. I should have taken better care of Alice. It was my fault because I wasn't being her brother. Alice must have seen the guilt because she squeezed my hand and then smiled at me slightly.

"It's not your fault Edward. So stop or else when I get better your taking me shopping with Rosalie."Said Alice in a more stern voice.

"Yes ma'am ." I replied.

Alice laughed slightly though it hurt her.

Knock!

Knock!

Alice and I both looked to the room door to see Esme come in.

"Alice you have a visitor." Said Esme with a small smile.

Esme moved out of the way and in came jasper with a bouquet of flowers for Alice.

Jasper set the flowers on the bedside table and then I got up so he could sit with her. Alice grasped his hand and they shared a passionate kiss. Esme smiled with tears in her eyes, while I looked away.

I left the room while Esme , Alice and Jasper conversed. I went to my mom's room and I saw her there looking out her window. I needed to talk to her. I had been neglecting her so much lately.

She noticed me and smiled at me. I went to her bed and sat down.

"Mom, I'm sorry we haven't spent time together lately. I'm sorry I have been ignoring you." I confessed to her. She sighed and then came to sit with me. She ran her hands through my hair and I smiled.

"Edward, I understand. We all need to have our time to mourn. I went through something similar to." She said.

"Thank you mom." I replied.

She didn't say anything though. She just kept running her hands through my hair. I closed my eyes and laid my head in her lap. It was just like when I was younger. each night my father would beat us my mom would come in my room and run her hands through my hair until I fell asleep.

I began dozing off but before I did I promised myself I would wait until after school to look for Bella. No matter what.

* * *

_**A/N: Merry Christmas! my fellow reviewers! I decided this is my Christmas gift to you. Now What I want for Christmas is some Reviews! I hope you all like this chapter. The song for this chapter is Feeling Good by Muse. It's a wonderful song and I thought It was perfect for the chapter. Thank you those who revied last chapter and thank you those who just read the stories without reviewing. I still like to know that you guys read it anyways. :D Well that's all I thought I'd say. Umm Also call this number **__**9544824377.. It's super funny! Well that's all I have to say for now so Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to All!**_

_**XoXo**_

_**Lizward ;D**_


	9. Move Along

**Bella's point of view.**

**Chapter 9**

_Saturday-1 month and 2 weeks._

This morning I woke up feeling slightly nauseated. I walked out of my room and to Cindy's kitchen for some water and I saw Cindy on the table eating her breakfast with a goofy smile on her fac

"Hey Cindy! Why are you so happy?" I asked curiously. Cindy smiled wider.

"I have a date tonight. One of my friends has a brother who's interested in me and so she got him to ask me on a date." Said Cindy happily before chugging down the rest of her orange juice.

"That's great what's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Caleb." Cindy said.

(Caleb as in Caleb Followill from King's of Leon. Lol)

"And he is sexy, if I might add." I laughed at Cindy Before I remembered a certain bit of information I needed to inform Cindy about.

"Cindy? I have something to tell you." I said suddenly. Cindy's facial expression changed in an instant from goofy happy to serious.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well my friend James told me that other apartments he lives in are really cheap. And they come with a refrigerator and couches so, all I would need to buy is a bed and a nursery along with some other stuff but that's pretty much it. James said he's going to talk to the landlord and see if he can get me a place and if he can I would move in. I just wanted to tell you this since I wouldn't want to leave and not tell you about it." I told her honestly.

Cindy looked at me before smiling.

"That's fine, dear. If you like you can take that bed you've been using in the guest room. I have a spare bed in the garage that I could put in the guest bedroom instead." Said Cindy. I gaped at her offer.

"Are…Are you sure?" I stuttered.

Cindy nodded and then a playful smirk lit up her features.

"Consider it an early baby shower gift." Said Cindy with a shrug before getting up and putting her cup in the sink.

"Thank you but are you sure? I mean your okay with it?" I asked.

Cindy's smile disappeared.

"Bella, I'm not your mother. You don't need my permission. The best I can do though is be there for you." Cindy said sincerely.

I nodded. I focused my gaze on the pattern of the table.

"Bella? You said you're going to hang out with James again?" Asked Cindy.

"Yeah, He said he'd pick me up." I said with a small dismissive shrug.

"Oh, okay well tonight when you get back I might not be here so there's a key for you to get in under the mat outside."

"Cool, sound's good."

"Well Bella, I'm going to go get ready for my date so when you leave make sure you lock the door." Cindy said.

"Okay." I said but she was already in her room.

I looked at the clock and it said 10:30. I decided to clean up the guest room and to start packing up my stuff. I only left one outfit out so that I could wear it today.

I continued packing up my stuff and when I was done I fixed the bed. When all was done I decided to take a shower.

When I got in the hot water was very relaxing. I washed up with my favorite shampoo and conditioner. It was when I was in the shower that I looked down at my stomach and I saw the small bump that I knew would only keep growing larger and larger.

In truth I was scared. I knew birth was painful and unpleasant. I didn't want to go through that alone. I wish I had Edward at least. The only thing that kept me from telling him was his future and I promise I would keep it until I was sure Edward could handle it. If he wouldn't hate me.

With a longing sigh I hopped out of the shower and went to get dressed. My outfit was pretty simple. I was going to wear a blue cotton checkered shirt, my favorite pair of skinny jeans, and my blue converse.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. It was then that I realized that once I got bigger I would no longer be able to wear skinny jeans. I sighed. Pregnancy was not fun.

I sighed and then the doorbell rang. I grabbed my bag –Which I placed my credit card in along with other money-and went to get the door.

When I opened the door there stood James smiling brightly. He was wearing a black t shirt with a leather jacket, along with some ripped jeans.

I smiled at him. It was only then that I felt something pulling at my leg. I looked down and saw Jane. She had a pout on her face and I had to laugh.

"Hi Jane." I said while bending down to her.

"Hi Bella. " She said. I looked into her blue eyes and smiled.

"She insisted on coming. " Said James with an apologetic smile.

"No, it's fine." I replied looking at Jane who was fishing in her jean pocket for something.

I watched as Jane finally pulled out a bracelet that had blue and green beads on it.

"Here Bella. James told me your favorite colors and I made you a bracelet." Jane said

I took the bracelet from her and then I put it on, moving it which way.

"Do you like it?" Asked Jane with a dimpled smile.

"I love it." I replied.

Jane smiled happily and then we went to James car. James opened Jane's door first then mine. Jane hopped in and then we drove off.

"So, I talked to the landlord and he said that the apartment next door to us is vacant and the one right across. He said if you want it you put down 500 up front and then when the month is over the other 500." James said.

"Cool. I talked to Cindy and she said it was cool. She even offered to give me the bed that's in the guest room since she has an extra bed in her garage that she has. "I told him. James kept looking straight out the car window.

A sudden silence erupted through the car.

"So how about we go to the apartments so you can check it out and then we can go get some ice cream." James said while breaking the silence.

"Ice cream? " Squealed Jane.

I laughed.

"Yeah, Ice cream. Why? Do you not want any Jane?" James asked playfully.

"No! I do. I do. Can I have a double scoop?" Pleaded Jane.

"All right then." Said James with a smirk on his face. I hit James playfully and he laughed.

James continued his banter with Jane until we arrived to the apartments.

James led us to the front offices of the apartment complexes and asked me what I wanted to do before we spoke to the landlord.

"I want to just get the apartment. I mean, Why not?" I said.

James smiled and then nodded.

"Okay then. It's settled." James said but suddenly Jane was tugging at James pant's.

"What is it?" James asked.

"I have to go to the restroom!" Jane said while moving her legs.

James grimaced.

"You can't hold it?" James asked.

Jane shook her head.

"I'll take her." I told James.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head.

I took Jane's hand and I led her to the nearest restroom. I waited by the sinks for Jane while she went into a stall. When she was done she went up to the sinks and washed her hands. When she was all done she gave me her dimpled smile. I laughed and then she grabbed my hand on the way out of the restroom.

When we returned to James he was talking to a man.

"Bella! This is the landlord." James said.

I smiled at the man.

"Hello." I said.

"Your interested in an apartment?" HE asks.

I nod.

"Well we have three open apartments. If you want one I can give you the one next to James's place." He said.

I nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll take it."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded again.

"Positive."

"Okay well I'll need a down payment of five hundred dollars and I need something with your name on it. Like a driver's license. "

I nodded and began digging in my purse for my credit card. When I fished it out I handed it to the man.

"Okay, I'll be back in just a moment." Said the man.

I nodded and he left.

I looked to James and he was off in a corner with Jane. I watched them play around and I smiled. James would make an excellent father one day. I just hope I would an excellent mother.

When the landlord came back he handed me my credit card.

"Your all set ma'am, I just need you to sign here." The man said.

I complied and signed.

He then handed me a key and I took it immediately.

"When you begin moving in I ask that you come here so I can write you down for the bill." He said.

I nodded yet again.

"Good day." He said before turning around and walking away.

I grimaced before walking over to James and Jane.

"Ready to go?" James asked.

"Yep, let's go." I said. Jane grabbed a hold of my hand once again since we had to cross a street to get back to James car and I smiled. I could only hope to be a good mother.

_A/N: Hey guys! Hope you guy's enjoyed Christmas! What did you guys get?? I got a laptop!! *squeals like a little girl* this means I may update way, way more! Hooray! I am happy! Well beside's that…the song I think for this one is Move Along by The All American Rejects. Well Yeah, that's all I have to say so yeah.. _

_Lizzard :D_


	10. I Ran

_Bella's point of view._

_Chapter 10_

4 Month's later…

"Bella! Over here." I heard James call.

I looked around till I saw him at and smiled. He looked great in his cap and gown.

"Hey." I told James when I was standing in line with him. I frowned. I was happy to be graduating but I just wished I would be able to graduate with Edward. Today was the day he was graduating to.

"What's with the frown? You're supposed to be excited about getting out of high school." James said.

I was about to come back with a sarcastic comment but the ceremony began and so the teachers led us out to the big field where we were told to sit down in the white chairs that were laid out for us.

When we reached them I sat down next to James as the principal began his speech about how proud he was about us graduating.

I sighed as the speech kept going on for another ten minutes. James laughed at me saying I was going to go into early labor if I kept on stressing about random things.

When the speech ended, that's when the nerves began to hit. The principal began calling out names and I tensed. My heart began hammering for the moment that my name would be called.

I looked to the staged again and saw Cindy in a white chair looking at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I got more nervous when James got called before me and then after he came back I got called up. I mostly waddled because I was now so big at four months. My heart was hammering even harder.

Please don't fall.

Please don't fall.

I kept chanting that in my head on my way up. I was met with the principal whom handed me my diploma. When I was done I quickly glanced at Cindy who was squealing in delight. I smiled at her and walked back to my seat.

When I sat down I felt a flutter in my stomach. I looked down at my stomach in shock and James looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked.

"I think the baby just moved." I whispered to him.

He quirked an eyebrow at me and smirked. I looked back down at my stomach and right on cue it fluttered again. Tears streamed down my face as I put my hands on my stomach. I gave James a sheepish smile and James and he laughed. The other student's were looking at us as if where crazy but I shrugged it off.

The baby fluttered a third time before it stopped. I smiled before wiping my face up. It was so real. I Love this baby no matter what.

I sighed contentedly as the ceremony continued again flawlessly.

When the ceremony ended I laughed as James and I threw our caps up in the air with everyone else. I hugged James and I began crying again because of the hormones. I wiped my eyes as Cindy came up to me and hugged me followed by congratulation. When I pulled away I saw James with Jane and whom I assumed to be the babysitter talking. When James was done talking to her he picked up Jane and came back to where I was.

"Congratulations Bella." Jane said while coming up to me and hugging me.

"Thank you Jane." I replied.

She smiled at me and then Cindy began talking.

"How about we all go out to eat?" Cindy suggested.

I shrugged.

"Sure." James said.

"Bella, you can take your car, James you can take Jane and then I will take my car. We will go to the diner across the street from desert lane." Cindy said. I smiled. It felt nice to have a car. I had recently gotten it so I wouldn't have to get rides from Cindy or James. I had a nice little Honda Civic. It was just for now so I could get around. I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by Jane talking.

"Can I go with Bella?" Jane asked James.

James looked at me with a skeptical look on his face.

"Yeah, you can come with me." I told Jane. She gave me a dimpled smile and then James went to retrieve her car seat. We began heading to my car and Jane grabbed my hand like she always does. I smiled down at her and then James came with the car seat. Once James had her strapped in her closed the door and I drove off with Jane chattering in the backseat. I smiled and talked with her. Jane could be talkative when she wanted but shy in other cases.

Jane kept on her banter with me until we finally arrived. When I got out I went to help Jane out of her seat and then once she was out she grabbed my hand and we walked to the diner. When we got inside I saw Cindy sitting down in a booth. Jane immediately let my hand go and then she ran off to sit with Cindy. I smiled and stayed where I was to wait for James.

I looked back at Cindy and Jane and they were playing hangman. Cindy had grown close to Jane when she was helping me move into the apartment or when she came to visit, since James was always either at my place or I his.

I kept waiting until James finally came. When he did I led him to the table and we sat together while Jane sat with Cindy. When the waiter came we ordered our food. We talked until our food came and when it did I ate my entire plate while James and Cindy laughed at me.

"Hey you guys know that I can't eat small portioned food anymore" I replied.

"Bella? When can I see the baby?" Jane asked suddenly. I smiled at her.

"When I have the baby in September. It could be earlier or later than the date the doctors told me though. "I replied.

"I want a baby." Jane suddenly said. James and I were gaping at her. She didn't know what she was talking about. James and I were still gaping until Jane looked at us and we snapped out of it.

Cindy laughed and soon James and I did to. All in all the day was pretty great but there was still an emptiness that I had. It was the missing piece. The part that stayed with Edward when I left.

When we were all done we bid Cindy a farewell in the parking lot. When Cindy was out of sight James went to his car while Jane walked with me-hand in hand- to my car. I buckled Jane in and then I went to the driver's seat and drove off to the apartments.

The whole ride to the apartments was pretty quiet and when I looked back into the review mirror I smiled to see Jane fast asleep. When I made it to the apartment complex James was waiting outside his car and had a smile plastered on his face.

When I got out of my side I went to the back seats and unbuckled Jane. When she was unbuckled James took her out of the car and we walked to our places. It was still light out so James let me in his place. I sat on his couch while he went to put Jane to sleep.

When James came back in I smiled at him until I felt another flutter. My hand's instinctively went to my stomach and I rubbed it.

"What is it?" James asked.

"It's moving again. I suppose I should make another appointment to see the doctor for an ultrasound." I told James.

"What do you want the sex to be?" James asked suddenly. I pondered that. I would want a boy but a girl would do just as well.

"I want a boy." I replied.

"Any names?" James asked.

I nodded.

"For a girl I would name her Mary Elizabeth Cullen." I said with a nod.

"Cullen?" James asked while quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's the father's last name." I said with a shrug.

"What about a boy name?"

I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I can't think of one that would suit it well." I told him.

I suddenly felt another flutter and I quickly grabbed James hand and placed it gently on my stomach while the fluttering continued.

"Did you feel that?" I asked.

James shook his head.

"Maybe it was to small of a movement for me to feel." James suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah maybe it is." I replied disappointed. It was quiet for a while before I broke the silence.

"I should go now, it's getting late and I should schedule an appointment for the doctor's tomorrow. " I told him softly.

James nodded his head slowly and I smiled at him. I left the apartment and then headed to my own.

Once I was safely in my apartment I locked the door and then went to dress for bed. When I was done I went to make the appointment tomorrow. I talked quickly to a woman over the phone and she scheduled my appointment for twelve o'clock. When that was done I went back to my room and climbed into my bed. I had recently acquired the habit of sleeping on my side, thanks' to the baby.

I smiled as the bed hugged my body and sighed in comfort. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Edward's point of view.

"Edward!" I heard a voice call. I groaned and pulled my head under the covers of my bed.

"Edward! Wake up. Today's the big day. Graduation!" I heard Esme say.

I immediately got up. I began getting dressed in a gray checkered shirt with a matching bomber jacket that Alice insisted that I wear and then my pants. When I was ready I threw on my cap and gown and went downstairs.

When I walked down Esme, Carlisle, and my mom were sitting on the couches talking until I walked down and they noticed me. I smiled.

"Oh my, Edward! You look marvelous." Esme said.

"Thank you, Esme." I replied while going to sit with them.

We began talking until Alice came down in a red dress with her cap and gown over it. Suddenly Esme got up and went somewhere but when she came back she had a camera In hand.

"Picture time!" Esme said.

I hunched in my seat hoping Esme wouldn't subject me to it but she did.

"Edward, come on. Don't think I can't see you." Esme said.

I laughed. I got up and went to where Alice was standing and then we positioned ourselves for a picture.

Esme snapped a few and then when she was satisfied we all headed to our cars for the school where graduation was being held. Alice and I were taking my Volvo and Esme, Carlisle, and my mom were taking the Mercedes.

I was pretty happy about graduating but not in the same way as Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, or Jasper was.

"Edward, aren't you excited?" Alice asked while bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah." I replied with a grin.

"Everyone's going to be there, even at the party tonight." Alice said. I turned to look at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"What party?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Where has you mind been? The one tonight at our place for graduation." Alice said.

My head had been making plans over the last four months till now. I had been planning on getting Bella back and that was what I was going to do. I was going to leave tonight no matter what the others told me. They said wait till you graduate and so I did but I'm not waiting anymore.

The ride to the school was fast and when we got there Alice ran to Jasper. I kept walking until I saw Emmett and Rosalie by the gym doors where the ceremony was being held. Next to Emmett was Charlie who was giving me the death glare. Ever since Bella left I assumed he knew but he never spoke to me about a thing. I sighed and headed into the gym to sit for the ceremony.

The gym floor was lined in chairs for the students while the parents were to sit in the bleachers. When the ceremony began Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett came to sit in the row where I was.

When the principal began calling names Alice kept fidgeting in her seat. I laughed and Jasper had to calm her down. I sighed as the names went on.

"Edward Cullen!"

"Alice Cullen!"

When the administrators called mine and Alice's name a cheer of shouts came out from the crowd. I shrugged it off and went up to get my diploma with Alice trailing behind me. When we returned to our seat's Jasper and Rosalie were called up.

"Jasper Hale!"

"Rosalie Hale!"

Another Cheer erupted.

"Go Rose!" Yelled Emmett followed by Alice's "Go Jasper!"

I laughed along with Emmett and Alice. When Rosalie and Jasper returned few more names were called until they finally called Emmett's.

"Emmett Swan!"

Another cheer of shouts and screams went off as Rosalie yelled "Go Baby!"

We all began laughing again as Emmett bowed to the principal as he received his diploma. Leave it to Emmett to make our graduation a joke.

When the ceremony ended I was enveloped in a hug by Alice who had tears streaming down her face like Rosalie.

"We did it Edward! School's over." She said to me as she squeezed the life out of me.

"Yeah we did do it." I replied before we were broken up by a tear struck Esme.

Esme hugged Alice first then me.

"Congratulations Edward!" Esme said.

"Thank you." I told her.

I was next congratulated by Carlisle.

"You did well Edward. I'm proud of you." Carlisle said with a pat on my back.

I nodded at him and then I got to the final person. My mom.

She had tears running down her face as well.

"Edward I am so proud of you. I love you." She told me while hugging me.

"Thank you." I replied.

I hugged her for a few moments before letting her go and going to Carlisle when Alice called me over to her so the group could take pictures with each other. I walked over to them and the flashes went off. I almost went blind from so much of the flashes that went off.

When they finished I went into the Volvo with Alice and we headed home with everyone else following us home. We were going to start decorating for the party before the guests arrived.

As soon as we got home everyone rushed into the house and we began decorating. While we had the party the adults were all going to dinner and some other unknown places that Carlisle wouldn't tell us about.

I began putting up the huge banner that read 'Congratulations!' on it with the help of Emmett. Emmett and I were on good terms now but I knew better than to mention Bella to him. After that was done we headed to help the girls get food and other things done. We finished everything in a matter of a few hours. When we were done Rosalie began playing the music as the guests began arriving.

Everything looked great since Alice was the boss of decorating, much to Rosalie's dismay.

As guests began to arrive the house began to fill up. People were dancing, while others messed around or drank. Alice had put up tons of different lights and it really made a difference. At one point I went upstairs and began to pack to proceed my plan. I was going to look for Bella weather it killed me or not. Esme and Carlisle were prepared for this and they supported me in it. They gave me a credit card for my travels but I would have to say to tell Alice when I'm leaving so I wouldn't worry Esme or Carlisle.

I packed up most of my belongings and when I was nicely packed I went back down to the party to talk with Jasper and the people I know when I was met with Tanya.

"Hey Edward." She cooed. I cringed at the sound of her voice.

"Hello Tanya." I replied politely. Ever since the school found out about Bella leaving Tanya had been coming onto me.

"Want to dance?" She asked. I groaned. I suddenly felt a tugging on my arm and I was about to tell Tanya to let me go but I surprised to see it was Alice.

"Alice I owe you." I told her when we were far from Tanya.

"Yes you do and I know how you can repay me." She said with a devilish smile.

"And what is that my sister?" I asked.

She began leading me to the dance floor and I smirked.

"Dance with me." She said. We were now on the dance floor and Alice was dancing to the music. I stood awkwardly in the dance floor until Alice grabbed my hands and made me dance with her. When Alice let my hands fall to my sides I continued dancing with her. When the song ended Jasper came and took my place. I willingly left and then Rosalie motioned for me to go to her so I did.

"Edward can you help me with Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"What's wrong with Emmett?" I asked.

"He's drunk. People brought beer and he's now wasted and I need your help to get him upstairs before he does something idiotic." Rosalie said. I nodded my head and followed her to the back yard where Emmett was making a fool of himself. He was drunk and staggering while trying to dance to the hokey pokey. Not a good combination.

"Emmett! Come on." I told him as Rose and I grabbed his arms and swung them over our shoulders to support him from falling.

"Edward! My man!" Emmett bellowed.

We had trouble getting Emmett upstairs but we eventually made it.

"Hey Edward did Bella tell you the news?" Emmett asked me.

"No. What news Emmett?" I asked.

"You're going to be a daddy!" He said followed by a burp.

I gaped at him.

"Emmett what do you mean I'm going to be a daddy?" I asked panicking.

Emmett didn't say anything else though because suddenly Rosalie hopped on top of him and began kissing him. I yanked them apart and grabbed Rosalie.

"Rose what is he talking about?" I demanded.

She looked at me obviously pissed.

"Nothing. He's drunk." Rose said.

"God damn it! Rose please! Tell me, I know there's something." I pleaded.

"Nothing." She said.

I couldn't take it. I looked to Emmett but he was passed out.

"Rose just tell me." I told her.

Rosalie sighed.

"Fine! Bella's pregnant with your child. That's why she left." Rosalie said while looking down at the ground.

No. She would have told me. She wouldn't have left without telling me. Would she?

"Rose do you know where she is?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"She's only called once since she left. Charlie, Emmett and I are the only ones who know. Bella wasn't going to tell me but Emmett convinced her to let him tell me." She confessed.

I ran a hand through my hair.

"I got to go." I told her as I got my suitcase and ran out the door. I ignored the party and flew out the front door ignoring the yell from Rosalie for me to stop. I got in my Volvo and took off. I was going to bring Bella back.

* * *

_A/N: Wow! Am I good or what?? I had a smile on my face throughout this whole chapter. My sister walked in on me while writing and she said I looked stupid with a goofy smile on my face. Ha Ha. This chapter is to a new year and new memories! I hope this was a pleasing chapter! Next Chapter will be good to. The song for this Chapter is I ran by A flock of seagulls. I thought it would fit E pov for the part where Tanya is coming on to Edward. I don't I just thought it would be funny. Also you gotta love Emmett when he's drunk. Ha Ha. I find it funny how Bella's graduation was so plain compared to Edwards. Also, I want feedback! Good Chapter or Bad Chapter? I need opinions! Well anyways happy Early New year to all. Muah._

_XXX_

_Lizzard :D_


	11. Show Me What I'm Looking For

d

_Bella's point of view._

_Chapter 11._

Saturday Morning. _(The day after graduation)_

This morning when I woke up I was groggy. I felt like crap and my back hurt. I sighed and heaved myself off my bed. I looked to the clock and it said 10:30. I hurried to take a shower and then I got dressed for my doctor's appointment. When I was done it was about 11:30 so I rushed out to my car and hurried to get to the doctor's.

When I arrived to the doctor's I was immediately sent in and I sat on a cot with crinkly white paper on it. Every time I moved the paper would crinkle or tear. I was getting frustrated so I hopped off the cot, tore off the paper and then sat down. I smiled in triumph until the doctor barged in.

"How are you today Ms. Swan?" Doctor Turner asked. I smiled at the woman.

"I am great." I replied.

"Good. I have a few things I need to check you for and then when that's all done we will take you in for an ultrasound and maybe see what the sex is." She said. I frowned.

"Maybe?" I asked.

She nodded. "It depends on the position of the baby. If it's in the wrong position we won't be able to tell you yet. "

"Oh." Was all I said.

As ran tests on me I waited patiently. When she was finally done I was excited. I would finally be able to tell if the goober inside me was a girl or boy. My child.

As the doctor and I went on to the ultrasound room I had a goofy smile planted on my face. As I walked in I once again noticed a cot that I would be subjected to lay on with the crinkly paper. I sighed. Stupid crinkly paper.

When I was laid down on the cot I lifted my shirt up and the doctor put the blue jelly substance on my stomach. I shivered at the coldness. As the doctor began with the ultrasound I looked up at the screen placed beside me. As the doctor began moving the stick thing around my stomach she showed me parts of my baby. Hands, feet, legs, it was all on their and I was blubbering like a baby. It was so small.

"Would you like to know the sex now?" The woman asked me with a large smile on her face. I nodded eagerly.

"You are going to be the mother of a baby boy!" she said excitedly.

I smiled and tears streamed down my face again. I was having a boy. He was going to be mine. I was beaming. The doctor left the room then to print me up some pictures and I removed the jelly from my stomach. I was still smiling when the doctor came in and handed me the prints. I told her a goodbye and then I left to go to my car.

As I got in I was still in shock but happy to. I rubbed my stomach and I the felt little flutters from my baby boy. I smiled and then began my drive home.

When I got home I immediately ran to James room number and began pounding wildly on the door.

"Bella?" James asked when he saw me.

I smiled widely at him. Beaming.

"Guess what?" I asked.

"What?" He asked while Jane suddenly appeared at the door beside him.

"I found out the sex of the goober that's in me." I said causing James to laugh.

"And?" He asked.

"It's a boy! I'm having a boy." I squealed. Yes, I actually squealed.

"That's great." He said happily while attempting to give me a hug but coming up short because of my stomach. We laughed.

"I have pictures right here." I said while pulling out the ultrasound pictures.

I gave them to James and he began laughing. I frowned.

"Why are you laughing at my child?" I asked.

He laughed again before answering.

"I can see your child's junk, that's why." He said while still laughing. I took the picture away and saw it then to. I laughed with him to. Suddenly there was a pulling on my pants and when I looked down it was none other than Jane. I smiled down at her.

"Can I see the baby?" Jane asked.

"Sure." I told her while taking the photos from James and handing them to Jane. She squinted as she looked at the picture and then sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't see it." She said while I began laughing.

I smiled down at her before bending down to show her.

"This is a foot, hands, legs, and head." I said while pointing out each part to her.

"Oh, I see it now." She said before giving me a dimpled smile and blushing.

I smiled. I guess I wasn't the only one to do that.

"So what are you going to name him?" James asked while ushering us inside. I went to sit on the couch and Jane came and curled up to my side. I smiled and ran my hands through her hair. Jane and I had really been getting close. I loved her so much and I'm just not sure if that's the hormones or the motherly instinct kicking in.

"I'm not sure still. I want it to be something unique and meaningful at the same time." I told him.

"What about after his daddy?" Jane suggested.

I pondered that.

"I don't know. It's a good name but it…doesn't seem right." I replied while running a hand on my stomach and rubbing it. Suddenly Jane did it to and she smiled at me. Then I felt the baby flutter and I gasped. Jane immediately pulled away thinking she had hurt me and her eyes began to water.

"No, Jane I'm fine. The baby moved is all." I told her while stroking her hair.

"Does it hurt?" She asked while putting a hand on my stomach again.

I shook my head.

"I was just surprised." I told her.

"Does Cindy know yet?" James asked suddenly.

"No, I should call her. I will do that now, Can I use your phone?" I asked James.

He nodded and then handed me the phone. I called Cindy and she was ecstatic about this little bit of info. She congratulated me and we talked a bit more until I got off the phone. I sighed. I looked at the time and I was surprised to see it was 4:30. I looked down and Jane was curled up to me while James was on a reclining chair looking at her to.

I smiled and then yawned. This boy sure made me tired. I leaned my head back on the sofa and got lost in my thoughts. I thought back to the time in Forks and I missed my family. I missed Emmett to. For some reason I had a weird feeling that I could quite put my finger on.

I shook that thought away and opened to see James staring at me. I looked away embarrassed and then I remembered I should go home. I stretched and then got up –careful to not disturb Jane- and told James goodbye. He simply nodded and then I left to my place. I went to my room and then I saw a picture. It was a picture of my birthday party with Emmett and the whole gang.

I smiled at the memories and then I looked to the right of that photo where my house phone was. It was like it was silently begging me to call Emmett. I shrugged. I guess one call couldn't hurt. Right?

I picked up the phone and dialed Emmett's number. It rang four times before I was greeted by a voice that was not Emmett's but Charlie's.

Damn it! I internally cursed.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?!" Charlie asked into the receiver.

"Yeah, it's me." I said hesitantly.

"Where the hell are you? You just disappear and I have to hear from Emmett that you got pregnant and left? And then I hear that Edward's the father and you don't want him to know about it?! What is this Bella! "He yelled into the receiver.

"I'm sorry dad." I muttered into the receiver. "I didn't mean to cause trouble. I just thought it was best." I had tears now streaming down my face.

I heard him sigh.

"Bella…Come back. Please, Emmett and the others….There not the same. They all sort of went into a depression since you've left and Edward. As much as I hate to say it that boy loves you. I have talked to Esme and Carlisle and he's been a wreck. They say all he does is goes to school come, home and then immediately goes to his room. Bella I don't think you made the right choice to hide the fact the pregnant from him." Charlie said.

I sobbed into the phone. I caused this. I caused it but I knew now I could never go back and face them. It was shameful.

"Bella I'm glad you called and all but was there something you needed?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes, there is. I thought you guys would like to know the sex of your grandson. I found out today." I croaked out.

I heard Charlie gasp and I would swear I heard him drop the phone to.

"That's great Bells. What is it?" He asked.

"It's a boy." I told him.

"You found this out today?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Are you sure about this baby Bella? This is a big responsibility Bells. "

"I know dad but I love this baby already and I can already picture what he's going to look like, it's not so bad though because in the end it's all going worth it. " I told him truthfully.

"I'm proud of you Bella. You are doing what most girls your age wouldn't even consider. Your not my baby anymore." He said sounding like he wanted to cry to. I smiled.

"I love you dad." I whispered.

"I love you to Bella." He said.

"Can I talk to Emmett dad?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah, hold on." Charlie told me.

I waited until I finally heard Emmett.

"Bella!" He yelled into the receiver.

"Hey Emmett. " I replied

"Bella I'm so sorry! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He said.

I frowned. What was he sorry about? I should be the one sorry for all I've put him through.

"Emmett what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Edward knows. I told him last night. We had a graduation party and I got drunk. I told him about you being pregnant and now he's gone. "Emmett said.

My whole world crashed. He knew the one thing I had tried so long to keep from him.

"Emmett, where did he go?" I asked urgently.

"No one knows. I woke up this morning with a big hangover and Rose was pissed off. I asked her what it was and she told me. Edward won't answer his phone either."

I sighed. This couldn't be happening.

"Emmett, it's okay. I'm not mad. It would have happened sooner or later." I told him calmly while I was really freaking out.

"I know but I'm still sorry." He said.

"Well let's get off that topic now. I have some news." I said quickly so I could change the subject.

"What's that?" He asked.

"You are going to be an uncle of a boy."

"No way!" He boomed.

"Yep. I have pictures to prove it." I told him.

"That's sweet!" He said before I heard a voice on the other side of the phone.

"Bella I have to go. Alice is here." He said quickly.

"Okay bye." I muttered.

When I hung up my world went black and I collapsed on my bed.

* * *

Edward's point of view.

Panicking.

I was panicking.

I had been driving nonstop all night and I didn't know where the hell I was. My eyes were bloodshot and glossy from not sleeping. It was about 1:00 in the afternoon. The only thing running through my head was Bella. She couldn't be pregnant. She would have told me.

I thought back to when she left for any signs of her being pregnant but there none. I kept thinking and thinking but there was nothing.

Flashback…

_"Are you ready to go?" I asked Bella with a smile on my face._

_"Yes." She told me._

_I then took her hand and led her to my Volvo. Bella happily got in as I held the door open for her and when I got in we sped off while I held her hand. We were about halfway there when Bella grimaced and looked sick._

_"Edward stop the car!" She commanded._

_I gave her a confused look but complied. She ran out of the car and puked on the side of the road. I immediately ran over to her and held her hair while she continued. When Bella was done I handed her a napkin and she wiped off her mouth. After that I handed her a piece of gum. She looked at the piece skeptically. _

_"Did you plan on me throwing up?" Bella asked._

_I smiled._

_"No. I had the napkins in the glove compartment and the gum was from my pocket." I replied with an even bigger smile._

_"Are you okay?" I asked when she was silent._

_"Yeah. I feel fine now. Can we go?" She asked._

_"Yeah. Alice will be getting Impatient." I said while helping her up off the asphalt._

End of Flashback…

I gasped at the memory. She had had signs of pregnancy. The first time I'd seen her throw up was the day Alice had wanted us all to watch some movie she had rented.

Then it was again that same day except that the movie had begun and Esme brought us snacks. When Bella caught the smell of them she jumped off the couch and then ran to the nearest restroom. I ran after her and I found her throwing up again. When I told her she said it was probably just the stomach flu. I should have paid more attention. This wouldn't have happened if I would have been more observant. It's all my fault she left. I was going to find her. I just had to think.

Where would you go if you didn't want to be found? I thought to myself.

I thought about it and an idea popped into my head.

I pulled out my phone and searched through my contact list until I found the number I wanted. I pushed the call button and it rang about four times before someone answered.

"Hello?" Emmett answered.

"Hey Emmett. I need you to answer me a few questions."

He sighed.

"Sure why not. I ruined the secret anyways. What do you need?" He asked.

"I need you think. Where do you think Bella would have gone? Did she have a favorite place somewhere out here? Something? I'll try anything." I told him.

He thought about it for a moment before speaking.

"I don't know dude. She would most likely go some place where she feels comfortable and safe to take a baby. She wouldn't go somewhere where she knew she didn't like. I don't know. Have you at least tried to look in Forks? Maybe she's here after all. She could be lying to us because she doesn't want to be found. She called earlier but she didn't say anything about where she was." My heart stopped for a second.

"She called? When? Why didn't you tell her to call me?!" I asked frantically.

"Edward, think about it. If she wanted to talk to you don't you think she would have called you by now? I don't mean that she's mad at you but maybe she's scared of what you'll say." I pondered that. He had a point. I sighed.

"Damn it!" I yelled into the phone.

"Edward, calm down. By the way she sounded on the phone I can tell it took her a whole lot of balls to get her on that phone."

"So you have no idea where she might be?" I asked again.

"Nope. Try Calling Alice. That pixie knows everything, it's scary." He muttered.

"Okay." I said before I hung up the phone. When I was done I threw my phone on the passenger seat.

To hell with calling Alice. I needed to find Bella now. I needed a sign or something to show me what I'm looking for.

I out my head down on the steering wheel with a force that I jumped when the horn went off.

I turned the car back on and I decided to go to a motel so I could stay somewhere. When I made it to a decent motel I checked out a room and immediately went inside. When I entered the room it smelled musty and like cigarettes.

I went to the bathroom and my eyes were red. I turned on the sink and put some water on my face. When I was done I dried it and went back to the room and sat on the bed.

It was so comfortable. I lay back on the bed promising myself I wouldn't go to sleep but I could feel myself drifting off into a peaceful slumber. One where Bella was with me and nothing could ever bother us.

* * *

_A/N: Hello dolls!_

_I am terribly sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have been uber busy. I began school again today and the previous night I had to finish my essays that were due today. _

_And I woke up super late for school!_

_And everything was just a mess. _

_But on the bright side I'm all good! :D_

_Also the song for this Chapter is…_

_Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar… This song is beautiful and I think you all should have a listen if you haven't. _

_It's one of my favorite songs right now. It's what inspired this chapter but for Edward's point of view._

_I also wanted to ask if any of you have MySpace's. Anyone? I am desperately lonely and I could use a buddy… :D IF you do tell me in a review and I'll PM you the link to add me… Well that's all I have to say so…yeeah._

_xxx_

_Lizzard :D_


	12. Look What You've Done

_Don't Forget To Remember Me_

_Chapter 12- Bella's point of view_

_Sunday Morning._

"Bella." I heard the wonderful melodic voice say from behind me.

I turned to look at him and all his beauty. I stood motionless as I watched him make his way towards me.

Edward.

He looked to be carrying something in his arms. As he came closer I realized what it was. A baby.

The baby was beautiful with green eyes and beautiful bronze hair. As Edward came closer he lifted a hand out to me. His hand came up to my cheek but then he disappeared. He wasn't with me anymore and I was alone.

* * *

I woke up crying. I was on my back laying sideways on my bed. I looked around and then the events of yesterday flooded through my head. Edward now knew. The thought made me cry harder than I was already crying.

I sat up and hunched and wrapped my arms around myself as best as I could. I cried and I couldn't help it. My hands went to my hair and I pulled on it as I yelled. Edward shouldn't have found out this way. I was stupid. He would probably hate me now, but I wouldn't blame him.

I continued crying. This time I knew it wasn't the hormones to blame for my excessive crying.

My sobs shook my body and I gripped my hair tighter. I felt like no matter how many steps forward I took I always ended back up where I started. I felt horrible.

I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts when I felt the bed sink beside me. I looked up to see James. He looked worried.

"How…d-did you get in here?" I croaked to him.

"You left the door open and I heard you yell so I came over to see if you were okay." He said.

I still had tears in my eyes. My vision was getting blurry so I wiped at them.

"Bella what's wrong? Is it the baby?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Edward. He knows and he left his home to look for me." I told James. I began crying again and James came and hugged me. I clutched to him and he hugged me tighter while I sobbed into his shirt.

James whispered reassurances to me while I cried. I cried until My eyes were completely dried of tears. I looked up at James and he smiled at me.

"I-I'm sorry." I told him while pulling away.

"It's okay. I understand. How about we do something fun today? You, me and Jane?" He asked.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." I replied.

"Why not? Come on? Jane will be happy to hang out with you." He said with a smirk. I hated it when he pulled the guilt trip on me. I sighed.

"Okay fine. I'll go." I told him.

He smiled.

"Excellent. While you get ready I'll go get myself and Jane dressed. Okay?" He asked.

I nodded.

He smiled at me before he left. I sighed and then I got up off my bed. When I did I noticed the phone on the floor. I bent down to pick it up. I went to put it on the charger and then I decided to take a shower. When I was done I dressed as best as I could since most of my clothes didn't fit me anymore. When I was dressed decent enough I did my hair in a sloppy pony tail and then grabbed my purse. I closed the apartment door and then went to James's. I knocked on the door and I was surprised when Jane greeted me.

"Hi Bella!" She said before running up to me and hugging me.

I made an 'oof' sound when Jane collided with me.

"Hey Jane. Where's James?" I asked while hugging her back.

"He's in the shower." She said while we went into the apartment. We went to one of the couches and I sat down where Jane curled into me.

"So, Jane I heard you can start school soon. Are you excited?" I asked her starting up a conversation.

She bounced up at the comment.

"Yes. I am excited." She said while bouncing up and down.

"That's great. Do you like to read?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to read good yet. My mommy used to read to me." She said sadly. I smiled at her slightly and hugged her to me. Just as we were pulling away James walked out of the hallway in just a pair of jeans that were low on his hips. I hadn't noticed how muscular he was until now. James smirked when he caught me staring and I blushed while looking away.

He laughed and then went back down the hall to what I'm guessing was his room. About five minutes later James came out fully dressed and we left the apartments.

I got in the car with James and Jane and we sped off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, I decided to take Jane to Chucky E cheese's since it's her favorite restaurant and we can let her have some fun." He said.

I nodded in approval.

When we got there Jane hopped out the car bouncing up and down. She came up to me and grabbed my hand as we made our way in. When we got our hands stamped James and I got food and tokens for Jane. When we did James and I sat at a table while we let Jane run off to play games.

James and I talked until the food came and Jane sat down with us talking about a little friend she's met.

When Jane was done she ran back to go play. James and I talked some more and he told me about a girl whom he had taken a certain liking to the other day when he had bumped into her numerous time. I encouraged him to ask her on a date but he seemed to avoid the subject.

We were about finished when Jane came up with a little girl and a redheaded woman who looked to be about James and my age.

"Victoria?" James asked the woman.

"James." She said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again." James said with a smirk.

Victoria nodded. I was confused. How did they know each other?

"And who's this?" James asked looking at the little girl beside Jane.

"That's my sister, Heidi." Victoria said.

"Hello." James told the little girl.

"Hi." Heidi said shyly.

James laughed.

"So how do you two know each other?" I asked.

"We bumped into each once and then it kept happening." Victoria said. I now understood. This was the girl James had been talking about earlier.

I quirked an eyebrow at James and his smirk grew into a full blown smile. Suddenly Victoria's phone rang and she excused herself while the girls went to play more games.

I turned to James.

"Why don't you ask her out?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Try it. I know she likes you." I told him.

He sighed.

"Sure, why not. I've got nothing to lose." He said just before Victoria came back.

"So Victoria, I was wondering if maybe if you're not doing anything tomorrow, if you'd like to go on a date with me?" James asked nervously.

Victoria pondered that before she nodded.

"Sure. I'd love to." She said with a sincere smile.

"Great.-"I cut James off and went to sit down at a booth while He and Victoria chatted away.

I sat back and watched Jane play in the distance. She was playing air hockey with the little girl Heidi. I smiled at how innocent they were.

I suddenly felt a flutter. I smiled and rubbed my stomach.

"Is he moving again?" James asked suddenly appearing in front of me with a goofy smile.

I nodded.

"He's an active little one." I said with a smile.

James laughed before he gasped followed by a curse.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot about Jane. I can't leave her alone." James said suddenly.

I laughed.

"Leave her with me tomorrow. We'll be fine." I told him.

"I don't know. You're pregnant." He said as if trying to prove a point.

"And?" I asked with a smirk.

James sighed and I knew I won.

"Okay I'll leave her with you." He said before sitting down and leaning his head back in the booth.

I smiled.

When James opened his eyes again we began talking again about random stuff.

When we were done Jane said goodbye to Heidi while James said bye to Victoria. When we got into the car I was exhausted. I leaned my head back and I dozed off.

* * *

"Bella. Wake up." James said.

My eyes fluttered open and I noticed we were at the apartments.

I hopped out of the car lazily and trudged upstairs following Jane and James. When I got to my apartment I said goodbye and thanks to James and Jane. When I got inside my apartment I closed the door and made sure I locked it. I then went to my room and sat on my bed.

I thought about Edward. He knew now and was coming to look after me. It was all inevitable.

A part of me wanted him to come while the other didn't. I was scared for what he would say. I didn't know how he would react. He would probably hate me but I could only hope he wouldn't.

I sighed. Why does god hate me?

I couldn't think about this anymore so I laid my head back and attempted to fall asleep.

I laid back for about ten minutes but I couldn't fall even remotely close to sleep. I huffed before jumping out of bed and going to the kitchen. I felt somewhat hungry. I made myself a peanut butter and jelly.

I ate my food quietly. The only sound I could hear was the hum that my refrigerator made.

When I was done I went to my living room and switched on my TV. I turned it on to the news. I watched it intently and I found myself dozing off. I opened my eyes again when I heard a strange noise from the outside of my apartment door.

The noise was a cover-your-ears-screech sound. It was horrible. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. I covered my ears. My heart was beating very fast. I looked around and heard the noise again from the door. I was shaking. I didn't dare go to the door. I'd seen the scary movies. Whenever someone stupid went to look for the creepy sound they always got killed.

I thought about calling James but if it was someone dangerous I would risk his life and I couldn't do that to James.

I shivered and went to sit on the couch while putting my TV on mute. I hid behind the couch while peeping at the door. I heard the noise again and I jumped.

I felt tears stream down my face. My heart was pounding and I felt my baby flutter inside me.

At that moment I knew if I would keep my baby safe I would need to calm down. When I was calmed down I went to the closet near my room and took out a bat that I kept in there for safety. I held on to it firmly as I went to my door.

I looked though the peephole expecting to see some deranged murderer staring at me but there was nothing. I was shaking and I decided to open the door and get it over with.

I yanked the door open and held the bat in place, ready for whatever was making that horrible noise.

When I looked outside I saw nothing. There was no one there.

I sighed in relief. I was about to close the door when I felt something claw at my leg. I yelped but when I looked down I couldn't help but laugh.

The noise maker was actually an all black kitten. I looked at it and smiled.

"So you're the one who's causing me trouble, huh?" I asked while bending down to retrieve the kitten.

When I held it in my arms it was so soft and cuddly. I brought it into my apartment and closed my door while locking it again.

I went to my room with it and settled in my bed.

"Now where did you come from?" I asked it.

The kitten just did a small little meow. I laughed.

"You're a little cutie pie." I said while scratching it. It purred.

I smiled before a thought came to me. Was it a boy or girl?

I looked under it and found it was a boy.

I wonder who it belonged to. I know there was no one here who had a cat. I decided I couldn't just leave it out on the streets so he could stay with me tonight until I decided what to do with him.

He climbed up my stomach and curled into my neck while purring. I laughed and when I tried to move him he just crawled right back up to my neck again. I smiled and just decided to let him be. He began purring again and I found myself falling asleep.

When I finally did fall asleep I felt content but there was still a piece missing. Edward.

_A/N: Hey Noobs!_

_I am sorry for not updating!! Please don't shoot me. _

_I have been uber busy lately with school and some hardcore drama with one of my closest friends._

_But here is this Chapter. I hope you all like it and I need all of your opinions! I want Bella to possibly keep the kitty so what should some names be? I like Jasper…Ha Ha…or Maybe Fez? _

_What do you think? _

_The song for this Chapter is… Look What You've Done by Jet…This song is kinda Bella's point of view on how she feels in the beginning._

_Also who here is turned on by Edward and Jacob in New Moon?? _

_*Raises hand slyly* _

_I hope you all love this chapter and review it to answer my questions…Hee hee…_

_XXX_

_Lizward ;D_


	13. Lazy Eye

_Don't Forget To Remember Me._

_Bella's point of view-Chapter 13_

_2 Months Later…_

"Bella! Look!" Jane said while pointing to the sky where fireworks were going off like crazy. I smiled and nodded.

Today was the Fourth of July and all of us were at a nearby park. Things were okay for me. James and Victoria have been going out pretty steady and I couldn't be happier for James. Jane was even happier; she now had Heidi, Victoria's sister to hang out with now. On occasion when James and Victoria would go out with each other I would baby sit Jane for James.

I was now approximately seven months pregnant and I looked huge. I still had two more months to go and I was pretty happy. I hadn't felt the baby move inside me for about a while now and I didn't know if that was normal so I had freaked. When I went to the doctors to see what was wrong they said I was healthy and fine so I shook it off.

One more thing had also changed in my life too. I now had a cat. His name was fez. He was a good little kitty to. James would sometimes joke about how sexy my cat was. Ever since the day I had found him outside my apartment door I hadn't been able to find anyone who owned him so I kept him. Jane loved him too. He was a cuddler and since I was lazy all the time now, Fez would be my companion.

There was also one more major problem I had forgotten to mention. Edward was still searching for me. According to Emmett –Whom I called often now-he hadn't been home since graduation day.

I had thought about calling him once but I was always too scared to call him. Everyone in Edward's Family and our friends now knew about my pregnancy. Emmett had also told me that Alice had threatened him on many occasions to let her talk to me but I didn't know what I would say to her.

I had yet to tell Emmett and Charlie where I was because I knew most likely they would immediately jump on a plane and come here as soon as possible. I sighed as I looked on to where Jane was on the grass playing with Fez. I looked to James now and he and Victoria were cuddled in each other. They were perfect.

I looked up to the fireworks again and I saw the sky light up. It was beautiful.

I kept glancing up when suddenly I felt a large kick in my stomach. I gasped. I put a hand to my stomach and felt it. I pulled my shirt up and saw my stomach move. It looked weird but I couldn't believe that it was my baby.

"Bella, can I feel?" Asked Jane. I smiled at her and nodded. She stepped forward and I grabbed her hand while placing it on a spot that the baby kicked. It kicked again and Jane pulled her hand away quickly. She looked at me and I nodded my head. Jane began giggling crazy. I smiled. She came and sat on my lap while Heidi sat in a chair next to us. Jane put her head on my shoulder and I ran my hands through her hair. Jane was soon asleep on me and Heidi was asleep on her chair now to.

I sat there looking up at the sky until I heard James call me.

"Bella, I think we should go home now." He said. I nodded in agreement.

I watched as James helped Victoria up and then Victoria went to get Heidi. When Victoria was done James came and got Jane while helping me up as well.

I waddled with James and Victoria as we walked to the cars. When we were all done loading the girls into the cars James and Victoria got in to. I got in my car to and I left the park. James would end up going to drop off Victoria so he wouldn't be back until later.

As I drove home I was happy. I felt my baby kick again and it was great to feel him moving. I smiled and when I got home I entered the door and saw Fez perched on the sofa waiting for me. I laughed.

"Hey Fez! I missed you boy." I told him as I walked over to him and petted him. He purred and cuddled into me. I picked him up and walked with him to my room. I kept petting him and when I reached my bed I sighed as it hugged my aching body. I lay down and as I did I now didn't feel tired. I felt completely energized. I felt Fez come and curl on my neck like always. I sighed and relaxed, trying to fall asleep but that plan failed.

I sighed and closed my eyes again and tried to fall asleep. I laid there for about an hour. Trying to sleep but I still couldn't so I got up. Fez gave me the stink eye followed by an annoyed meow as I got up.

I walked into the living room and I decided to go to the spare room. I was planning on changing that room to the babies' nursery. I would paint it green and blue. I only had a crib and changing table so I still needed to paint. I had tons of outfits and pampers along with wipes to. I also even had a bag full of stuff I would need when I got to the hospital especially for the baby.

I left the room and as I did I heard Fez's nails against the floor, he was heading to the living room. I followed and I saw him curled up on the couch. I walked over to him and as I was going to sit down I heard a knock on the door. With a sigh I walked over to the door and opened it. I saw James and he had Jane on his arms.

"Bella, do you think you could watch Jane tonight?" James asked.

I nodded, confused.

"Yeah, sure why?" I asked curiously.

"Victoria needs me to help her out with something at her place." He said with a goofy smirk.

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying?" I asked playfully.

"I have no Idea what you're talking about. Thank you Bella." He said before going into the apartment and laying her on my bed. I smiled at her sleeping form and when James was done he hugged me briefly before running out the door.

I left the room while Jane slept and when I glanced at the clock I was amazed at what time it was. It was 11:00. I yawned and then I went to the couch with Fez. I laid down on the couch while Fez curled between my legs and I smiled in relief. I began to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on my door. It felt like I had only been asleep for about a minute. I looked to the clock and it was about 10:00 a.m.. I yawned hugely and went to the door. When I opened it, I was expecting it to be James on the other side wanting to get Jane but it wasn't. I froze in shock. Oh. My. God.

* * *

Edward's point of View.

I sighed as I left yet another motel for the past 2 months. I was still in search of Bella. I was going to find her no matter what. She was pregnant. With my child. I had taken to that thought to. I recently found myself pondering the thought if my baby would be a boy or a girl. Who would it look like more? It was these kinds of questions that haunted me at night but the curiosity is what kept me going. It helped me live with the search of Bella.

Alice had been helping me somewhat but she was still thinking about other places Bella might be. I was due for another call from her today. I had my hopes set low. Most likely she would call me and tell me a city to try and I would but at the end of the day I would end up back to square one. I was getting restless as the days went on but I knew it would be worth everything if I found her.

Everyone in Forks knew everything so when everyone found out I had numerous congratulatory messages on my phone.

Esme was very happy for me as was my mom. They were very excited and they encouraged me to keep going.

Carlisle was pretty happy to though he was a bit puzzled about why Bella would leave. Alice was Alice about the situation to. She couldn't wait till I found Bella so she could have her shopping buddy back. Alice was even rooting that Bella would have a girl to. I smiled at the thought of Alice being wrong. The way her face would pucker if she was wrong about anything.

As I drove in my Volvo I heard my phone ring. With a sigh and preparing for failure I picked up the phone knowing who it was without even glancing at the caller I.D.

"Hello Alice." I told her.

"Edward! I have good news. I think we have the place now. I think we may find her today. " she said excitedly.

"How?" I asked.

"Okay well I was talking to Emmett earlier and I asked him is Bella had any old friends back in phoenix that she might have went with and he said no. He said that she didn't have any close friends that she kept in touch with but her mom was close friends with a woman that worked at one of the schools. Emmett said she might have gone there because Bella would feel comfortable. It's the only connection she has with anyone that could possibly help her and Emmett thinks it is likely for Bella to have gone there." Alice said.

"Okay I'll give it a try. What's the woman's name?" I asked Alice while pulling over to the side of the road and pulling out a paper and pen from the glove compartment.

I wrote down all the info Alice could give me and when I was done I put the paper in my pocket.

"Okay Alice. I will drive on down there and see if I find her." I told her with only little hope.

"Okay. And Edward? Don't give up. I have a feeling this is the one. I have a good feeling that we will find her this time." She said with her voice cracking at the end. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon Alice." I told her before hanging up.

When I was done I put my phone in my pocket and began driving to Phoenix. My mind was racing and I couldn't focus. I didn't even know where I was just that I had to get to Phoenix to see if Bella was there.

It would most likely be a long drive so I settled and prepared for the trek.

As I drove for a while I would find myself thinking about how Bella would look. She probably had a stomach from the baby and she was probably still as beautiful as ever. I shook away the thoughts but they kept coming back to me. I looked at the clock and it was about 5 p.m. I guess I shouldn't have slept in all day but lately I was getting much more tired and I was now officially sick of driving. This was going to be a long drive

* * *

Four hours, two gas stops and four snack breaks later and I was in Phoenix. I sighed in relief. It was nine and I decided to make my way to the woman's house by the name of Cindy. I followed the instructions Alice gave me to the house and made it in no time. As I pulled up I noticed fireworks up in the sky. I looked at the calendar on my phone and I realized that today was the fourth of July.

I looked out the car window and I noticed the lights inside of the house were on.

I figured someone was here so I got out my once beloved Volvo and walked to the house.

When I got to the door I knocked twice followed by ringing the doorbell once.

It took about two minutes until someone answered the door.

When someone did answer the door I was disappointed to find that it wasn't Bella.

"Hello, can I help you?" A woman asked.

"Are you Cindy?" I asked fearful that she wasn't.

"Yes, I am." She said cautiously.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm looking for Bella. I was wondering if you have seen or heard from her?" I asked the woman wondering if she even knew who I was talking about. A large smile spread across her face and I would swear she squealed.

"Yes, I have heard from Bella. Come in. We can talk for a while." She said while leading me inside. She led us to a couch and I sat down.

"So, you have seen Bella?" I asked carefully.

She nodded her head.

"I still see her sometimes. She lived with me for a while before she decided to move out and into her own apartment. I helped her into the school here so she could graduate high school and she's doing really well now." Cindy said.

"Could you tell me where I can find her?" I asked frantically. I just really wanted to find her.

"Yeah but I think if you wish to see her you should wait until tomorrow morning. She would most likely be asleep by now and lately she has been really tired due to her pregnancy. You know about her being pregnant right?" She asked suddenly.

I nodded.

"Edward I would just like to inform you that if you plan on telling Bella you don't want the baby or that you're leaving her that you shouldn't waste your time. Bella is in love with you but I think you should talk to her before you do anything rash." She said while suddenly getting up and then returning with a piece of paper in her hand. She handed the paper to me and on it was an address.

"I assure you that is not my intention of coming here. I was worried sick about her when she left and I have just come to get her back. I need her and I love her to." I confessed to her.

Cindy nodded.

"Well I guess I should leave now. Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome." Cindy said as I got up. She led me to the front door and when I was in my Volvo It took all my will power to not head straight to where Bella was. I decided to head to a motel for the night.

I had found a decent looking one and decided to stay there. I checked in and then headed off to my room. I sat on the bed but as soon as my head hit the pillow I couldn't hold back and I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up I felt refreshed. As I lifted my head off the pillow I remembered where I was. I was in phoenix and I was so close to Bella. I looked beside me and I saw on the clock that it said 9:00 a.m.

I got up off the bed and decided to take a shower. I let the water relax my muscles and when I was done I dressed up nicely. I tried to tame my hair but it wouldn't budge so I let it be. When I was all done I brushed my teeth. Once I was sure I looked fine I left the motel.

I got into the Volvo making sure I had the address. As I drove on closer to her house I began to get excited. I would finally get to see Bella after so long. I smiled.

When I pulled up to the apartment complex's I noticed that the apartments weren't ugly like I pictured them to have been. They were big and nice, colored tan. I looked at the time on my phone and it was about 10:00 a.m.

I looked around until I found the door with the right address on it. I walked up the stairs to get to the door and when I made it my breathing hitched.

I knocked and it was about a minute before someone answered. It was her. I found Bella.

* * *

_A/N: I am super sorry for lack of update!!_

_I have been uber busy again all week so I apologize. I adored all your reviews though!!_

_You guys are awesome! _

_I also must say that the song for this chapter is lazy Eye by the SIlversun Pickups…_

_Also I am proud to say that I am reading Romeo and Juliet! Yay me! I am in love with it so far and it is great…_

_I hope you all have been well and I hope I haven't lost any reviewers for lack of update. _

_I love you all._

_XXX_

_-Lizzard._


	14. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Don't Forget To Remember Me**

**Bella's point of view-Chapter 14**

My mind was going a mile a minute. I couldn't process the fact that he was here. Standing in front of me. He looked just as shocked as I was but yet so much more prepared than I. He stared at me and then my worst fear came to life. He looked down to my stomach and his eyes grew wide for about a second before he composed his facial expression. When our eyes met I looked away quickly. I looked anywhere except at him.

"Bella." He said. I froze. Would he be mad at me?

I looked up but he didn't look mad. He looked anything but mad. His expressions just made me much more confused. It was too much. I don't know what it was in me but I just began crying. I was over whelmed and I still found it in me to blame the hormones.

Tears slid down my face and I didn't dare to face Edward. I heard footsteps dimly approaching me but I didn't move. I was as still as a statue.

"Bella, look at me. Please." Edward said. I still refused and I let my head hang while I continued to cry.

It was about a second before I felt him grab me and pull me to him. He grasped me tight and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised because my stomach was no problem for once. We molded to each other perfectly. His face went to my hair and he inhaled while I put my face in his chest. I inhaled and his scent was just as I remembered. I put my hands up to his unruly hair and I felt its texture. I had missed everything about Edward.

We stayed in each other's arms for about ten minutes. I didn't want to have to face everything I would have to tell him just yet so I clung to him for dear life. He seemed like he wanted to do the same but he pulled back and looked at me with pure love in his smoldering green eyes. How I missed his eyes, I thought.

"Bella can we talk?" He asked lightly. My heart raced at his words. Did he not want me after all? I looked to him and nodded my head in answer to his question. I led the way over to the couch where Fez was no longer in sight. I sat down and then Edward sat next to me.

Silence.

The only thing I could hear was my heart beating, like a hammer hitting cloth.

"Bella, please speak." Edward pleaded. It was those words that caused my now reaction.

"What do you want me to say? That I left home because I'm pregnant? That I tore you apart by leaving? That I have been a complete idiot about things? Because from how I see it you know all of this already." I confessed to him. I still had tears sliding own my face.

Edward stared at me with a calm expression.

"If you're mad at me, I will understand, but please don't leave your child without a father." I pleaded. My heart clenched at the thought that he would leave but it hurt even more to think about how my son would become without a father figure in his life. As I looked back to Edward he had a small smile playing on his lips and I gaped at him. How could one be so happy in such a situation?

"What?" I asked him.

His smile grew wider. He brought himself closer and now there was hardly any room left between us.

"Bella, there's no need to worry. I won't leave your side. Ever. It hurt's too much to be without you, I couldn't bare it. Bella, I need you and I will never leave you…or this baby. When I found out you were pregnant my mind was lost. It took me a while to process it all but when I did I was happy about this. I love you too much to let go and I swear I won't. I can't. I would follow you into the gates of hell if I have to because that is how much I love you. Everything about you is what amazes me. In my opinion I probably would have done the same thing if I were you. The pregnancy was just as shocking to me as it was to you. I am not mad though. I could never be mad at you. I love you." He confessed. I looked into his eyes and it was real. He was telling nothing but the truth.

He leaned to me and pulled me in for a kiss. I didn't hold back in this moment. I loved him to.

"I love you." I whispered to him before leaning in for another kiss. We pulled apart and kissed again for a bit longer and it pure bliss. It was perfect and as the kiss grew longer so did the intensity. His tongue begged for entrance so I did. We kissed more passionately than ever before, but suddenly I heard a voice. I broke apart from Edward. Gasping for air, I looked over to the hallway and there stood Jane.

I blushed and looked to Edward who had a confused look written on his face.

"Jane, could you come here. I'd like you to meet someone. "I told Jane who walked over to us shyly. I opened my arms to her and she came and sat in my lap.

"Jane this is…" I trailed off. What was Edward now to me? A boyfriend?

I looked to Edward for help and he had a smirk.

"Hello Jane. I am Edward, Bella's boyfriend." He introduced with a dazzling smile on his face. My heart skipped a beat at the word boyfriend.

"Hi Edward." Jane said shyly. She was about to speak when a knock on the door interrupted us.

"I'll get that." I told Edward knowing it was James on the other side of that door. I waddled to the door and when I opened it there stood James looking happy as ever.

"Hey James." I said a little too suspiciously. Could I lie any worse? I thought.

"Hey. I came to pick up Jane." He said while trying to peep his head through the door but I was blocking his way.

"James there's someone here you should meet." I told him before leading him in. As I turned towards Edward, Jane was sitting on the couch with Edward and she was talking to him. Whispering in his ear. She told him something and he nodded his head at her. Jane giggled wildly before telling him something once more followed by another nod by him. I smiled before clearing my throat to let them know we were watching. Edward's eyes fluttered to mine and then James. I would swear I saw him clench his jaw but composed his features in an instant.

"James, this is my boyfriend. Edward." I told James cautiously, watching his reaction. His eyes widened for a second before he walked up to Edward and shook his hand.

"Hey, I'm James it's nice to meet you." James told Edward. Edward just nodded his head and sat back down. I looked to James hesitantly before Jane got up and walked over to him. She jumped into his waiting arms and I smiled.

"Well I'll talk to you later Bella?" He asked while quirking an eyebrow.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'll call you tonight or something." I told him before he gave me a hug.

"Thanks again Bella." He said with a wink before leaving. I smiled and when they got inside their apartment I closed my door. I didn't know what Edward would say.

As I turned around I saw Edward sitting on the couch staring at me. I smiled slightly at him before walking over to him and sitting down beside him.

"Who was that James guy?" Edward asked with a clenched jaw.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"He's a friend that I met at the high school. I was babysitting his sister for him." I told Edward. His jaw seemed to loosen at this and I sighed. I leaned up and I kissed him chastely. When I leaned back he smiled slightly.

He put his hands on my cheeks and we pressed our foreheads together. He kissed my nose first.

"I missed you too much. I'm never going to let you go. Do you know how unbearable it was to be without you? I almost went insane. Alice and my whole family are witnesses to it all. "Edward said while kissing every surface of my face causing me to giggle.

When I calmed down I looked him straight in the eye.

"I am sorry Edward. I left but it was the only option that seemed right at the time. I had attempted several times to call you but I couldn't find the will power to. I didn't know what you would say at that it self killed me. I didn't know how you would react. Hell, I didn't even know if you would want this baby. I only knew that I would not harm the child in me because I could not kill an innocent. That option was out before it was even considered. I missed you but I think I did the right thing. It made me see everything differently. It made me grow up and I am thankful for it. " I confessed.

I kissed his forehead and then he began talking again.

"Bella, as I have said before I am not mad. I understand your reasoning's and I would like to keep this baby. I want it because it was made by you and me. You are going to be a great mother when the time comes and I do not doubt it one bit. There is no more reason to worry anymore. We are finally together and that is all that matters. We will soon be a family." Edward said before placing a passionate kiss on my lips. I kissed him back with more force and then we pulled back. I thought I had gotten out all I needed to get out but there was one thing I had forgotten to mention.

"Edward?" I asked timidly as he now kissed my hand.

"Hm?" He mumbled.

"I was wondering if you'd like to know the sex of the baby." I told him.

He perked up. He looked at my stomach and then nodded.

"We are having a boy." I watched his reaction to the news and he looked sincerely happy.

He kissed me again.

"That's great." He said excitedly.

"I know." I said happily. I was about to speak when suddenly the baby began kicking. I put my hands on my stomach and looked down while rubbing it. It hurt a bit but not as much as I used to expect. Edward looked at me with worry. I smiled slightly and he continued to eye by stomach. I smiled wider but then lifted my shirt up a bit so my stomach was exposed and then placed his hands on my stomach where the baby was kicking.

Edward Gasped before a goofy smile lit up his face. I put my hands over his hands and we both smiled.

"I love you." He said and as if right on cue the baby kicked. Edward and I laughed.

"I think he likes your voice." I told him while tears made their way down my cheeks. Stupid hormones.

"It's like he knows who you are." I muttered.

Edward smiled and what he did next surprised me.

He carefully lifted my shirt up slightly more and then kissed my stomach. When he was done I pulled his head up to me and kissed him furiously. He leaned up and kissed me more fully. His tongue begged for entrance and I gladly accepted. His hands roamed me and I shivered in delight. I pulled away gasping for air but his lips never left my body. They traveled to my neck and I sighed. I pulled him back to me and fell backwards on the couch with Edward hovering over me but not so much since my stomach was in the way. I smile into the kiss. I had missed him so much. I kissed him once more before he carefully got up while helping me in the process. He then sat me on his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Bella? Can I ask you a question?" Edward asked after a peaceful moment of silence.

I nodded my head.

"What was the real reason why you left?" He asked.

I looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you keep saying you left for a reason but you never said what the reason was." He said. I bit my lip. I wasn't expecting this question. I hid my face in his chest.

"Bella please. Tell me, I won't be mad. Whatever it is." Edward pleaded. I sighed before nodding my head.

"I left because…I didn't want to ruin your future. I mean you had everything planned for yourself and I didn't want to ruin any plans by making you deal with this baby so I felt the best option was to leave. I didn't know if you even wanted the baby so that was another reason. My mind would have been able to come up with a million reasons to leave, to not tell you but now that you're here, with me, all my worries seemed to fade away." I confessed before hiding my head in his chest again.

I heard him chuckle once and I carefully looked up.

"Silly Bella. How could you think such things? Bella, you are my future, you're my life. I would do anything for you. Please grasp that. I cannot picture my life without you because I would not have a life." He confessed.

I nodded my head.

"I know, I'm sorry. I know better now." I replied.

He nodded his head. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. We lay in each other's arms just enjoying the moment. I sometimes found myself drifting to sleep but I didn't want to. I kept fighting it off and then when I could no longer hold back I drifted to sleep in Edward's warm embrace.

* * *

When I woke up I was confused. I was on my bed but I felt a large warmth next to me. I looked over and there was Edward. I smiled lightly. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and was shocked to see it was about 6:30 p.m.

I looked to Edward again and he shifted slightly and put an arm around my waist. I cuddle into him more and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful compared to how disheveled he looked earlier. He had no bags under his eyes now and he looked better somehow. It was about ten more minutes until Edward's eyes fluttered open. I smiled slightly at him.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." I told him but he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. You need your sleep. " He replied with a shrug. I gave in and nodded my head.

"Edward? Have you told everyone in Forks you found me yet?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"No, I didn't know if you would want me to so I didn't say a word."

"Can we wait to tell everyone? I'm just not ready to face it just yet." I asked Edward.

"Whatever you want." He said before leaning down and kissing me. This time I climbed over him and straddled his lap while leaning down to kiss him. I pulled back before asking my question.

"Anything I want?" I asked with a devilish smile. Edward had a glint in his eye and winked before nodding his head. I smiled and we carried on with the night. Happy to finally be reunited.

* * *

_A/N: Hello my Lambs! How are you all on this dark and stormy night? o.O_

_So I am very pleased with the feedback I got last chapter so I decided to update faster just for you guys. _

_Now I want tons of reviews because my grades went lower due to neglecting my homework…lol Jk_

_No, but seriously you guys are awesome! And Melanie…If you are reading this I just want to say you're a big fat hoe! Lol Jk..But keep reading the wallbanger story…lol He he.._

_The song for this Chapter is I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie._

_I hope you all like this chapter as much as I do and have as much fun reading it as I had writing it…_

_Please review!_

_  
XXX_

_-Lizzard :)_


	15. Set Fire To The Third Bar

_**Don't Forget To Remember Me.**_

_**Bella's point of view-Chapter 15**_

As I got up from my bed I smiled at Edward's sleeping form. I was glad to have him back and I was even gladder that Edward had accepted everything even though I hurt him. I walked to the bath room and removed my clothes to take a shower. As I got in I relished the feeling of the hot water running down my body. I put on my shampoo then conditioner along with my favorite body wash. When I was all done I got out of the shower and dried off.

When I was all dry I wrapped the towel around my body nice and tight. I walked out and when I did I noticed Edward wasn't in bed anymore. I closed the room door so I could get dressed. I dressed in a nice pair of sweat pants that I had recently bought followed by a t shirt since it the only thing that fit my stomach. When I was done I walked out of the room to see Edward sitting on the couch with Fez. As Fez caught my eye he leaped off the couch and came to me. He went in between my legs, rubbing against my legs and purring. I laughed and picked him up off the floor. Once he was in my arms he purred as I scratched him. I walked over to sit next to Edward and as I was about to sit down Fez hissed at him.

"Hey, calm down no need to be jealous." I told Fez. I went to sit down and this time Fez let me. I placed him on my lap and I sat next to Edward.

"Sorry, he's usually very nice." I told Edward. He smiled and then kissed my forehead.

"Its fine, I would be jealous to." Edward said teasingly. I laughed before giving him a kiss.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Whatever you wish." He replied before kissing my cheek and then grabbing my hand while entwining it with his.

"How about we just stay here all day? I just want to be with you."

"Fine by me." He said before he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

He looked at the caller I.D. before sighing. I looked at his phone and it said Alice. I smiled at him. I held my hand out for the phone. Edward quirked an eyebrow before handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone hesitantly.

There was a brief silence before I heard Alice yell from the other side of the phone. I held the phone away from my ear and waited for her to calm.

"Bella? Oh. My. God. He found you and didn't even call me?!? Where are you? Isabella Marie Swan! How dare you get pregnant and not tell me! Then you leave?!? You have some explaining to-." I cut her off.

"Whoa! Maybe I should have let Edward answer." I told her sarcastically.

"Sorry. But I missed you like crazy and so did everyone else. When are you guys coming back? Or better I could go to you guys." Alice said. I panicked. I didn't know what to say. Edward must have seen the panic on my face because he snatched the phone from me.

"Alice, I will call you back later. I have to go." Edward said into the phone before hanging up.

He turned to me and hugged me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just panicked. I don't think I can go back to Forks. " I confessed. He nodded his head in complete understanding.

"I just…I'm not ready." I replied before burying myself into his chest.

Edward just rubbed soothing circle on my back, it was silent the whole time.

Fez even curled up with me.

When I looked up at Edward there was just confusion in his eyes.

"Bella, do you mean you don't want to go back to Forks?" Edward asked astonished.

"I don't know. I don't think I can go back. I like it here and living by myself, it wouldn't feel right to move back in with my dad when I can support myself easily." I confessed. I looked at Edward and he looked slightly mad.

"Bella we have to go back. My family is there and what about Charlie and Emmett?" He asked while clenching his Jaw.

"It wouldn't make sense. Maybe _we_ could go back sometime after the baby is born, but I can't leave now. I have two month's until the baby is born and I can't fly to Forks. It's dangerous for him. I don't really have the energy to do anything right now. I just don't think that would be a good Idea." I told him. His jaw clenched more.

He sighed before nodding.

"Bella I have to go. I'll be back soon." Was all he said before leaving and slamming the door. Tears slipped down my face and I cried loudly in the pillow that was on the couch. I didn't even bother to call to him because it would be useless. He just didn't get the way I thought. When I think of something I think about everything thoroughly. My mind processes everything and I think about it and moving back to Forks just doesn't seem to fit.

Maybe I'm being unreasonable. I couldn't think right now so I laid on the couch with Fez curling up to me. I gave him a teary smile.

"At least you don't hate me right now." I whispered to Fez.

I buried my head into the pillow and continued to cry. I cried until there were no more tears and my eyes were red. My eyes began to hurt so I closed them and I eventually fell into a sleep full of nightmares.

* * *

When I woke up it was about 2:30 p.m.

I looked around expecting to find Edward but he wasn't here. It brought tears to my eyes.

I wanted him to come back and tell him sorry and hold him in my arms. I needed him to come back.

* * *

Edward's point of view.

As I walked out the apartment I felt the anger slip through my body.

How could she not want to go back to Forks? I thought about the reasons she had listed off and I understood them but she made it seem like she _never_ wanted to go back to Forks.

I was closely attached to my Family and leaving them out of the blue, after all they have done for me it didn't seem right.

I decided that I would go and get my stuff from the hotel. When I got to the hotel I immediately began packing up my stuff to take back to Bella's. I decided that she was right in some ways. We should wait until the baby was born but not so long. It was this moment that I wished I could take back what I did by leaving her place. I shouldn't have done that but I needed to think about everything. It was all confusing and my mind was in a haze. I had never in my life been so confused.

When I was done packing I put my stuff in my trunk and then got into my Volvo. I had no Idea where I was going. I kept driving nowhere until my phone rang in my pocket. I thought it would be Alice but when I looked at the caller I.D. I saw that it was Carlisle.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward, I heard the news from Alice. It's great that you found Bella. I'm proud of you son, when will you guys be returning? Esme has been raving about seeing Bella and the baby when it's born." Carlisle said happily. I sighed.

"Carlisle, I honestly don't know when we will be back. I talked to Bella and she said she doesn't know if she wants to go back." I said.

"Ah, I see. Edward, my advice is just waiting it out. You can't force Bella into anything to soon. She's pregnant and I'm sure everything is overwhelming because of her hormones. Just stay with her until the child is born. Call us when she goes into labor and we will all go over there and then we will all talk to her and see what she decides. For now just be with her and support her because when this baby comes nothing will be the same again." He said. I smiled. He was right. I could deal with just being there for her in the mean time.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I told him gratefully.

"Anytime Edward. I will talk to you soon." He said before hanging up. I smiled and then I decided since I now had my stuff packed up to head back to Bella. I needed her in my arms.

When I arrived to Bella's apartment complex I got out my car and headed to her place. When I reached the door I knocked twice, three times, four. No answer. What if she was mad at me? What if she left?

I knocked four more times. I began panicking. I looked at the knob and shrugged. I opened the door and walked in. Why would she leave her door open? I walked around and saw the Cat on the sofa.

As I approached the Sofa I saw her. Bella.

I smiled at her sleeping form. She whispered something in her sleep and I realized that I had almost forgotten she sleep talked. She didn't look to comfortable so I decided to put her in her bed.

I went around the sofa and picked her up gently. She shifted in my arms and snuggled into my chest. As I walked to her room I moved the covers out of place and then laid her in bed. I kissed her forehead and then gently kissed her stomach. I then pulled the covers over her body.

As I was about to leav the room she said my name. I thought she was still asleep but I was wrong.

"Edward, stay with me. Please." She cried. I looked at her and she had tears running down her face. I quickly went to the bed side opposite of her and laid down under the covers.

"I'm not leaving. Shh. Go to sleep." I told her. She sniffled and nodded obediently. She clung to me for dear life and she sniffled some more. I sighed. I pulled her closer; there was hardly any room between us. As we lay together I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. A few minutes later and she was finally asleep; her arms limp now. I kissed her one last time before laying back and attempting to go to sleep. Nothing would rips us apart anymore. Not even me.

* * *

_A/N: Hello Lambs and lionesses!  
_

_Did you miss me? Lol_

_I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. _

_The song for this chapter is Set fire to the third bar- by Snow Patrol… It's a wonderful song!_

_So terribly sorry for lack of update. This chapter would have been up yesterday but I fell asleep while writing so yeah._

_Please Review_

_XXX_

_Lizzard :D_


	16. Sweet Disposition

Don't Forget To Remember Me.

Edward's Point Of View

Chapter 16

As I awoke from my sleep I was well aware of Bella's warm body next to mine. I turned over so I could be facing her and as I did I smiled to see her sleeping. I looked down at her stomach and smiled even wider. I put my hand on her stomach and as if on cue the baby kicked. I gasped and kept my hand pressed to her stomach.

The baby kept on kicking and I began to wonder how Bella didn't wake up from it. Bella then turned to her side, moving so her back was facing me. I frowned. It was about two minutes later that I heard her then giggle.

"Good Morning, Fez." Bella giggled. I frowned.

"Why do I get the feeling you love the cat more than me?" I asked teasingly while pulling her to my chest, careful to not squeeze her stomach.

She giggled some more and it was like wind chimes. Everything about her made me happy.

She turned again to face me and then kissed my lips.

"I love you." She said before Fez meowed in what sounded like a protest. I laughed along with Bella.

"Smart ass cat." I muttered. Bella laughed again. I smiled.

She leaned over and then kissed me again and when we pulled back I saw Fez leave the room. I smiled in triumph.

_Edward 1, Fez 0. _I couldn't believe I was stooping so far but I had to do what I had to do to keep my woman.

I smiled at the situation.

As I looked into Bella's brown orbs, I was mesmerized. I entwined our hands together before leaning over to kiss her cheek and then her stomach.

She blushed a brilliant shade of red which she tried to hide by cuddling into my chest. I kissed her head and then I pulled her tighter to me.

We continued to lay down for about another hour until Bella had to get up to use the restroom. I sighed as I watched her leave to the restroom.

I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. I suddenly heard the toilet flush and then the sink turn on. The sink was on for about four minutes and I could distinctly hear the sound of Bella brushing her teeth.

My eyes remained closed and then the sink turned off. I didn't hear her footsteps so I assumed she was still in the restroom but I was wrong. I felt her weight on the bed and then her legs straddled my lap. My eyes snapped open to see Bella with a big smile on her face. She then leaned down to kiss me again and I tasted her fresh taste. I groaned into the kiss. I didn't want to pull away.

She smiled into the kiss and tongue begged me for entrance which I gladly accepted.

Bella's hand's wound into my hair and my hands wrapped around her waist again. I hugged her to me as best as I could so her stomach wouldn't be in the way. We kissed passionately and Bella moaned, followed by a gasp. I thought it was from the kiss but then I felt the kicking. The baby was kicking.

Bella laughed.

"He always kicks when we kiss." Bella said while smiling brightly at me.

I decided to test it. I leaned up to kiss her deeply again and then I felt the baby kick once again.

I kissed her once, twice more and the baby kicked again each time.

I laughed.

"What else makes him move?" I asked breathless.

"Well…everything you do to me. When I look at you. When you touch me. Kiss me. Everything." She said.

"Glad to know. So are you sure your not talking about Fez?" I asked her with a crooked smile.

She smiled.

"Shut up and kiss me." She said demanding before I attached my lips to hers.

* * *

"Edward!" I heard Bella call.

"What is it?" I asked her from the kitchen where I was making her dinner.

"Can you help me?" She said from her place on the couch. As I looked at her she looked a little flustered.

"What do you need?" I asked while going to her.

"I need help up. I have to go pee really, really badly. "She said in a whiny voice that made me putty in her hands.

I laughed and then I helped her up.

As I did she hurriedly waddled to the restroom.

"Isn't this like the ninth time you've went in like about ten minutes?" I asked her as I followed her to the restroom to make sure she made it safely. She closed the door once inside.

"I think so." She said while giggling. I smiled. She was so happy. I guess it was only a matter of time before a mood swing kicked in.

When she was done Bella washed her hands and then came out the bathroom with a big smile on her face.

"Is the food almost ready?" She asked.

"It's done." I replied.

She smiled widely and then licked her lips.

"Come on. Let's go eat my hungry bear." I said before leading the way to the kitchen where I had made Bella's new craving. Sandwiches and a salad. What a weird combo but I did what she asked.

"Good?" I asked her as she began to devour her sandwich.

She nodded and mumbled and 'Mhm.'

I laughed at which Bella playfully hit me. We continued the playful talking and teasing until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Bella said while I began to clean up the dishes from our meal. I put them in the sink and left them to wash later. When I stepped out to the living room I was faced with seeing James and the little girl Jane. I smiled politely at them.

"Hey James. What's up?" Bella asked before giving him a hug.

"Hey Bella. Jane here wanted to see you and your stomach. She hasn't stopped bugging me about you all day." James said with the biggest grin on his face. As I looked to Jane she was happily swinging back and forth while hanging onto James's hand. She gave Bella a hug-not succeeding due to her stomach- and then patted Bella's stomach causing me to have to stifle a giggle.

James looked at me for the briefest moment and he looked as if he were trying to hold in his laughter.

"I've missed you to Jane." I heard Bella say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Do you guys want to hang out? I have nothing to do." Bella offered politely while I moved to stand beside her. When I did I wrapped my hands around her waist and she smiled.

"No, it's fine. I just wanted to bring Jane to see you. We have double dates tonight." James said with a laugh.

"Jane has a boyfriend?" Bella asked before quirking a brow.

James laughed again.

"No I'm taking her to play with Victoria's little sister. She has a play date and I have a date with Victoria. Jane's not having a boyfriend till I die." James said jokingly.

Bella laughed along with him. Jane's face was puckered. Her eyes met mine and I raised an eyebrow at her. She giggled before walking over to me.

"Hi Jane. How are you?" I asked her.

She giggled once more.

I was beyond confused.

She just turned and went back to her spot with James.

"Well I'll see you another time Bella. Maybe we can go on a double date soon." James offered.

"Yeah. That sounds great. I'll see you." Bella said before giving him another hug and then James walked off with Jane, muttering something about being late.

When Bella closed the door she sighed. She hunched against the door before laughing.

I walked up to her giggling form and wrapped my arms around her.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I have to go pee again." Bella said with a sigh.

I laughed.

"Come on. Let's go to the restroom before you wet yourself." I told her before she shook her head.

"No, I don't want to go." Bella pouted.

"Fine." I told her. I waited till she looked away and then I picked her up. She squealed.

She let me carry her and when she got to the restroom I set her down and left her to do her business.

When she was done washing her hands she came back to me.

"Want to watch a movie?" She offered.

"Sure. Which one?" I asked knowing she'd ask me to pick.

"I don't know. You pick." She said.

I picked a random movie and put it on. Within the first ten minutes of the movie Bella had already fallen asleep.

I silently chuckled.

I picked her up effortlessly and then carried her to her room.

"Is the movie over?" She mumbled.

"Yeah. Go to sleep." I told her.

"M'kay." She said in a sigh.

When I had her in bed I went and laid down with her and then peacefully went to sleep with an angel beside me.

* * *

_A/N: Hello Lambs._

_Sorry for the short chapter. I have been busy lately so yeah. _

_What do you think? I promise next chapter will be better._

_The song for this chapter is Sweet Disposition. Now this song is __AWESOME!__ I want you all to go to youtube __Now __if you have not heard it._

_Go!  
Shoo! & don't forget to review!_

_lIzzard. :D_


	17. Chasing Cars

_Don't Forget to Remember Me._

_Chapter 17-Bella's point of view_

**One Month and one week later…**

"Edward are you ready?" I called from my place in the restroom where I was finishing getting ready.

"Yeah." He said suddenly appearing at my side. He came up to me and hooked his arms around my waist while smiling. He began kissing my neck lightly and I groaned.

"Edward were never going to make it to the restaurant in time if you keep doing this to me." I replied shakily.

He smiled wickedly.

"How about we ditch dinner and stay here?" He offered.

"I can't. We promised James, now let's go." I said while getting the will power to swat him away.

James, Victoria, Edward and I were all going to a nearby restaurant for a double date. I was kind of grumpy about it too. I couldn't dress in what I wanted because of my huge stomach. I was huge now and my due date was not far away.

When I got into Edward's car I sighed in relief. I always felt like I was ready to explode.

When we made it to the restaurant I saw James and Victoria waiting outside for us. It probably took us a while to get to them because of my waddling.

"Hey Bella, Edward." James said enthusiastically.

"Hey James. Hi Victoria." I said. Victoria had only met Edward once so this would be their second time meeting.

"Let's go in now because I am hungry." James said bluntly to us. We all solemnly agreed and then headed inside. We already had a reservation so we were immediately seated. James and Victoria were seated across from Edward and me.

When the waitress came she took our drink orders and then a few minutes she came back with our drinks. She placed them in front of us and then took our food orders. When she was gone we all started to talk again.

"So James where's Jane?" Edward asked conversationally.

"She's with Victoria's sister and we have a nanny taking care of them." James replied.

"Ah, well that's good." Edward replied just as our food came.

We all dug into my plates and once I started eating the baby began kicking. I smiled. Edward and I must have this telepathy going on because he then put his hand on my stomach and smiled to.

"Hey Bella have you picked any names for him?" Victoria asked before shoving a mouthful of pasta into her mouth.

I nodded.

"Yeah. I kind of like Ian for his name." I said while looking at Edward for approval.

"I like it." Edward whispered into my ear.

"That's such a cute name. I think your son will be a heartbreaker." Victoria said while nodding and pointing her fork at my stomach.

"I know." I sighed.

We continued to talk about the baby and more until we all decided we had to go home.

James hugged me and said goodbye and so did Victoria. James gave Edward a handshake and then Victoria also gave him a hug.

As we were walking to the car I sighed.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked.

"Do we have to go home yet?" I asked.

Edward smiled.

"Nope. What do you want to do if you don't want to go home yet?" Edward asked.

"How about we go to the beach? It's not that far from here. Maybe only like ten minutes away." I suggested. I really wanted to go to the beach.

"Sure, let's go." Edward said before we took off in the direction of the beach. When we got there it was amazing. Sun was barely visible but it gave everything a beautiful effect. I smiled. Edward then came up to me and grabbed my hand leading the way to the water. I had a hard time walking in the sand so I took off my shoes as did Edward. I lifted up the bottom of my pants and folded them so they wouldn't get wet with the water.

I carefully walked with Edward towards the tide. When the water touched me I noticed that it wasn't as cold as I predicted it to be.

It was warm. I looked to Edward and a light breeze blew through his hair and I was in awe at his Adonis like beauty.

I went up to him and I wrapped my arms tightly around him. I breathed in his wonderful scent and sighed.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you to." I said happily. The water was still coming on my feet and I enjoyed the feel of the sand touching my bare feet. I eventually got tired of standing so Edward and I found a perfect spot to sit down at.

We found a humongous log that was perfect. Edward led the way and sat down while leaning against the log. When Edward was seated he opened his arms for me and I gladly complied. I sat in between his legs and he wrapped his arms around me as I laid my head against his shoulder.

"Bella, I really like the name Ian for our baby." Edward said. My heart fluttered when he said ours. I like the sound of that.

"I do to." I replied before lifting myself up to kiss his cheek. He smiled and then directed his lips to mine. Our lips molded together and it was sheer bliss.

Our kisses grew deeper but they weren't fevered with want. They were passionate and even more pleasing.

We eventually pulled away and our breathing was frantic.

"I wish there was another word for I love you because those three words just aren't enough."Edward whispered to me.

"I do to." I said happily content.

We then went back into a comfortable silence and Edward began running his hands through my hair.

I eventually started to fall asleep and when I did I remember being carried in Edward's arms and then being put into the car.

* * *

Edward's Point Of View.

As I carried my angel to the Volvo I smiled. When I put her into the front seat, I buckled her up and then went to the driver's side.

As I drove home I thought about Bella and our baby. Everything was finally coming together and I truly was the happiest man on earth this very moment. I couldn't believe how far Bella and I had come, especially after what happened in our pasts. I always wondered how she had the courage to come to phoenix when this was the place she was treated the worst.

I would never voice my question though. I wouldn't want Bella to remember any of it. She deserves the best and I will do everything in my power to make sure she receives it.

When we got home I got out the car and then walked over to Bella's side of the car. I got her out and managed to close the car door. As I walked to the apartment I unlocked the door with one hand and then opened it. As I walked in I noticed Fez on the couch. I smiled and then proceeded to go to put Bella to bed.

I laid her down and then put the duvet around her body to cover her. She smiled in her sleep and then sighed before turning on her side. When I finally got tired, I removed my shoes and got under the covers with Bella.

* * *

"Edward!" I heard Bella whisper.

I woke up immediately.

"What is it?" I asked her.

She blushed and looked at me sheepishly.

"I'm hungry." She said. I began laughing.

"What do you feel like eating?" I asked.

"Um. I think I want a grilled cheese." She said with the goofiest smile I had ever seen on her.

I smiled and then leaned up to kiss her.

"One grilled cheese it is." I said. As I got up I looked to the stand beside the bed and it read 9:00 A.M.

I walked to the kitchen and then began getting the stuff out to make Bella her food.

When Bella's grilled cheese was done I took it to her. She was sitting on the couch reading with Fez right next to her. I handed it to her and she smiled widely.

She devoured it and then told me a thank you.

"Edward, I hate to be a bother but I have to go pee." She said hesitantly.

I smiled.

I helped her up and then she was on her way. I sat back down on the couch and then waited for her to be done. I heard the toilet flush and then the sink go on and then off. I heard her footsteps but suddenly they stopped dead in their tracks and then a thump.

"Edward!" Bella called.

I immediately got up and when I saw her I panicked.

Dear god.

* * *

_A/N: He He…Sorry Lambs but this had to be done._

_This Cliffy was needed. _

_The song for this Chapter is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol…Okay so I know I said last chapter's song was good but this one's just as good. You seriously need to listen to it if you haven't._

_Also in other news…. I have started another story…It's called A Day To Remember…Please read it and review…It's going to be awesome._

_I also have to say that even though I have another story Don't Forget to Remember me will not be forgotten at all __**(no pun intended)…**__ I will continue to work on this story and on other one so do not fret my reviewers. _

_Well that's all folk's..xxx_

_Love,_

_Lizzard :D_


	18. Bliss

_Don't Forget To Remember Me._

_Chapter 18- Bella's point of view._

I smiled as I was on the couch reading with Fez by my side. I petted him once in a while and I got a nice purr in return. I smiled and suddenly Edward came in with my grilled cheese. I smiled happily and Edward watched as I ate in silence. When I was done I was more than happy and fully satisfied but then I had to go pee really badly.

"Edward, I hate to be a bother but I have to go pee." I told him hesitantly

Edward helped me up and then I was happily on my way to the restroom. When I was done with my business I was walking out when suddenly I felt water slip down my thighs. I looked down and at first I thought I peed on myself but then realization hit. My water broke. It freaking broke!

I was shocked and when I tried moving I almost tripped causing a loud thump sound.

"Edward!" I called out now panicking.

He came rushing to me and when he saw me his eyes grew wide.

"My water broke!" I cried. We needed to get to the hospital. I needed my overnight bag and we needed to call everyone. Oh my god I'm not ready for this.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Edward said with panic in his voice.

"I need my overnight bag! It's in the room and you have to call Charlie and Emmett and the whole group!" I said hurriedly. I was surprised the pain hadn't come yet but I knew it was soon if it hadn't come fast like in the movies. Edward nodded and then ran to my room for my overnight bag. When he had it he came up to me and we dashed out the door to his Volvo. He got me in and then put the overnight bag into the back seat of the Volvo. When he was done he rushed to his side of the car and then he drove off. Only when he started driving did the pain begin. I hissed in pain and Edward noticed.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Yes! But it's bearable." I had pain but it wasn't as bad as I knew it would be later.

When we reached the hospital Edward picked me up out of the car and dashed for the doors. I got weird stares from people in the waiting room but I didn't care.

Edward talked to the receptionist and then they ushered us into a room. I had to change into a hospital gown and then sit on the bed in a small amount of pain until the doctor came in. I hated wearing gowns from hospitals because my whole back was exposed and I wasn't wearing anything underneath. When the doctor came in I sighed in relief.

"Hello Isabella. I am your doctor, my name is Jean. Now I need to check you to see if your dilated yet so lean back please for me." The woman said and I complied. While she checked me I grimaced and looked up to Edward.

"Call Charlie for me, please. Let him know and then I'm sure everyone will be here soon." I said pleadingly.

"I don't want to leave you, baby." He said.

"Go. I'll be fine. I will have someone get you if I need you." I told him with a small smile.

Edward nodded and then left out the door. I leaned my head back and then Jean called me to attention.

"Well Isabella, It seems you're only three centimeters dilated so we will have to wait to see if you will dilate more until you can deliver. For now we will have to give you Pethidine. It will make you a little sleepy but that's normal. It will last about three or four hours depending on you but that should be enough time until you can deliver." The woman said nicely. I grimaced but otherwise nodded. The pain was begging to get much more serious and I just wanted to get this over with. Edward came back in to a few minutes late along with a doctor who was to give me a shot of Pethidine.

When I had received the shot it took a while to work but I was glad for it. I still felt the pain but it wasn't all the way gone. I was also beginning to get sleepy but not enough to actually fall asleep. Every now and then the doctor would come in and check to see if I had dilated and I was happy to find that I was dilated about two more centimeters. I sighed and shifted on the uncomfortable bed.

"Bella do you need anything?" Edward asked as he came over to me.

I shook my head.

"Did you call Charlie?" I asked.

Edward nodded looking a bit more calm but still pretty panicky.

"Yeah, he said he was going to call the others and tell them. They should be here in about four hours if not sooner. "Edward said reassuringly.

I nodded and then laid back. I closed my eyes as more pain came. I think the medicine was wearing off. Had enough time even passed yet? I looked at the clock and sure enough three hours had passed just like the doctor said. I sighed and then laid back. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep but the pain was beginning to become unbearable. Tears streamed down my face. I felt Edward come to me and wipe at my tears. I scooted over and motioned for him to lay down with me.

Edward smiled slightly and then lay down on the semi small bed with me.

"I love you Bella. We can get through this." Edward whispered in my ear while I turned on my side to face him. I smiled slightly and then grabbed his hand. He brought my hand up to his face and then kissed it. I leaned up to kiss him and when I pulled back he smiled my favorite crooked smile. I sighed as the pain got a bit worse. More tears slipped down my face and I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. I eventually got really sleepy, even with the pain and so I drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep with the love of my life by my side and our child almost here.

* * *

_Edward's point of view._

I sighed as I watched my Bella sleep. I wish I could take away all of the pain she was in. I felt horrible for doing this to her but it was inevitable.

I thought back to earlier when her water broke and how panicked I was but I realized I wasn't as panicked as I was before. I loved Bella and I would do anything for her. Hell, I want to marry her someday. I watched as Bella shifted in the small hospital bed. I looked to the clock on the wall and I was shocked to see that I was 5:00 P.M.

Our family should be here in another hour or so. I looked to Bella and she had a grimace on her face. I caressed her cheek and she softened her face up a bit. I probably watched her for about a good fifteen minutes until my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello?" I whispered into my phone.

"Edward we are here in phoenix. We are all on our way over to the hospital. Carlisle rented three cars so we should be there in the next ten minutes. Has Bella delivered or anything? How is she?" Esme asked over the phone.

I smiled.

"Everything is good with Bella. Last time the doctor was in she said Bella was five Centimeters dilated so that's good. She's in pain." I whispered to Esme still.

"That's good well I will let you go. We'll see you soon." Esme said.

"Okay." I said before hanging up.

I looked back down at Bella and I saw that she had tears coming down her face.

I kissed her cheek lightly and her grip on my hand tightened. Her eyes fluttered open and she cried.

"Edward, it hurts." She whimpered helplessly.

"I know, baby." I told her before kissing her lips. We pulled apart just when the doctor came in.

I looked at her and then I got up while still keeping Bella's hand in mine. The doctor Checked Bella again.

"Bella you are now 9 centimeters dilated. You should be fully dilated soon so I will get the staff ready so when this baby comes we are prepared." Jean said. I nodded and so did Bella when the doctor left Bella stared into my eyes.

"Edward? I was thinking and…I think our baby's middle name should be Emmett." Bella said.

I thought about it.

"Why Emmett?" I asked curiously.

Bella smiled

"I think it fits. Plus Emmett was always there for me in the beginning and I owe him a lot for what I put him through. I think our Childs name would be cute. Ian Emmett Cullen. I think it's perfect.

I smiled at Bella.

"I do to." I told her. She nodded and then smiles slightly. I knew she was in deep pain.

"The others are almost here." I told her.

"Good." She said before closing her eyes and her hand tightly gripped my hand. I leaned down and kissed her. I was at this point trying to do anything to make the pain go away. When Bella opened her eyes she yelped out in pain. She cried even harder.

"Edward, He's coming. I feel it. Get the doctor, please!" She yelled. I nodded and then ran to find the doctor.

As I was running around I finally found Jean.

"Jean we think the baby's coming. Hurry come with me." I told her. She nodded and ran back to Bella's room.

Bella was now clutching the railing of the bed.

The doctor hurriedly went to Bella and checked her.

"Bella you are now 10 centimeters dilated, I will call my staff and we will get this done asap." Jean said while going over to a phone in the room and calling her staff. I went over to Bella and she grabbed my hand. I wiped at her tears.

When Jeans staff finally got here Bella was supposed to give birth.

"Can I have some medicine or something? Please?" Bella pleaded.

"You can't it's too late." Jean said as she and her team were getting ready. A nurse came and put Bella's leg up and in position for how she was going to give birth.

I stayed by Bella the whole time. Bella cried out in pain again and I cringed.

"Okay Bella were ready. I need you to push." Jean said. Bella looked at me, her eyes wide.

"I…I can't do this! No. Not yet!" Bella said frantically.

"Bella we need you to push. You can do this." Jean said.

"You can do this. We can, together." I whispered into her ear. Bella nodded and then with all her might she pushed.

"AHHHH! No, I can't do it!" Bella cried.

"Yes you can." I told her. She pushed again while the doctor encouraged her.

"AHHHHHH!" Bella screamed again as she pushed.

Bella was panting by her sixth push and I continued to encourage her.

"One more push Bella. I see the head." Jean said.

Bella nodded and she pushed once more and then we both heard it.

A baby cry. Our baby.

Bella was now crying again and I leaned down to kiss her.

The doctors cleaned up our baby and Bella leaned back on the bed. She must have been exhausted but she fought to stay awake because she wanted to see her baby.

"Would you guys like to see your baby?" Jean asked with a smile on her face.

We both nodded.

Jean surprisingly handed our baby to me and I grabbed him. As I looked down at Ian I smiled. He was the cutest baby.

"I want to see." Bella said while yanking on my sleeve.

I bent down and when Bella saw him she smiled.

"Here" I said while handing her Ian. Bella opened her arms and it was like Ian molded to fit her perfectly. Bella caressed his face and tears came down as she watched his sleeping form. Bella placed him on her chest and she smiled before making room on the bed for me. I carefully went and laid down with her. I touched Ian's hand and he smiled a bit in his sleep. Bella sighed and then placed Ian in the middle of us. She shifted and then was on her side like me. Everything was perfect. We were a family now. I was complete and this was the best day of my life.

I looked to Bella and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." I told her before we both drifted to sleep with Ian in the middle of us.

* * *

_AN: OME!!!! Ian is officially here!!!! Woot Woot!  
Sorry for the delay but I was busy all week!! But this is my Valentines gift to you all. Hope you like this chapter…_

_The song for this chapter is Bliss by Muse the best band Evah! _

_Now I think this is my favorite chapter yet! I love this chapter._

_Please Review! I need to know what you all think._

_&& Mellanie if you're reading this…..I hate you….lol Just kidding…But don't mention this chapter to me at all just leave a nice review` for me._

_Well I hope you all had an awesome Valentine's day! Love ya! XXX_

_-Lizzard 3_


	19. Your Guardian Angel

_Don't Forget To Remember Me._

_Chapter 19-Edward's point of view._

"Aw, they look so cute!" I heard someone say.

"No, don't wake them up. Let them sleep. Bella needs her sleep." I heard Esme say. I kept my eyes closed.

"He looks so small. I call holding him first!" I heard Alice say followed by Esme scolding her for being so loud.

I heard other murmurings near and it was just a hum of hushed talking.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Ian cuddled next to me and Bella. I smiled at her. She had her hair matted across her forehead from sweating while giving birth but she was still beautiful. Ian was a beautiful child to and I wasn't being biased because he was my son either. His hair was dark and I didn't know what his eye color was yet but I was pretty excited. I was suddenly brought out from my thoughts by Esme.

"Edward, He is the most beautiful child I have ever seen. How did Bella do?" Esme asked followed by Alice and Rosalie jumbling out questions like no tomorrow.

I sighed.

"Guys, please, I just woke up. One question at a time." I said with a small smile. I carefully got up and Ian shifted. He made a small grimace and then yawned before turning to cuddle into Bella more.

I smiled and Esme had tears running down her face.

"Bella did absolutely well. I am proud of her. She was in a lot of pain and they couldn't give her any medication because it was too late. She will most likely be really sore for a while." I told Esme.

She nodded.

"What's his name?!" Alice asked while bouncing up and down with Rose.

I smiled wide.

"Emmett you'll like this." I told him since he was sitting in a corner of the room we were in with Charlie beside him along with Carlisle.

"Why? What did you name him?" Emmett asked with a goofy grin.

"His name is Ian Emmett Cullen." I said proudly. Emmett got up and came over to pat me on the back.

"I like it, but why my name?" He asked, with curiosity seeping into his voice.

"Bella chose it." I said simply. I felt Bella should be the one to tell him the real reason why.

"That's awesome." He said while going over towards the bed and looking down at Ian.

We were suddenly interrupted when my mom Elizabeth walked into the room with a tray of food.

She smiled brightly when she caught my eye. She put the food down and Emmett ran to it. I walked over to my mom and hugged her.

"Your son is the most amazing child I have seen. He is the cutest thing I have seen." My mom said while squealing in delight. I smiled before kissing her cheek and then going back to Bella.

As I looked at Bella's disheveled appearance I saw her shift. Everyone moved out of the way as I made my way over to her and the room fell silent. Bella's eyes fluttered open and she let out a hiss of pain. A single tear slid down her face and I wiped it away.

She looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked her. She hadn't noticed the others yet.

"I'm sore but its fine. It was worth it." Bella said while looking down at Ian. She caressed his cheek and then grabbed his small hand and held it in hers. We heard someone clear their throat behind us and when Bella saw who was behind me, tears slid down her face.

"Emmett! Dad!" She said enthusiastically. Charlie and Emmett got up and made their way over to her and smiled.

Bella opened her arms and hugged Emmett followed by Charlie. Emmett was very careful not to hug to hard and I was surprised.

"I missed you guys. I'm sorry." Bella told Charlie and Emmett.

Charlie wiped away her tears and smiled at her.

"I love you, Bella and I'm not mad. You're old enough to do what you want now and I will respect your choices. I just wish you would have given your old man a warning or something." Charlie said to her.

"You didn't miss us?" Alice said with Rose next to her. They were both pouting and Bella laughed.

"Of course I missed you guys!" Bella said. The girls ran to her and then they hugged her gently.

It was only when they pulled away that Ian stirred. His face was in a small grimace and he stretched his little arms about before he began to cry. I quickly went to him and picked him up. I rocked him back and forth causing him to calm down for a bit until he began to cry again.

"I think He's hungry." I told Bella.

She nodded.

I passed Ian to Bella so I could get him a bottle. When I had it I passed it over to Bella and she began feeding him like an expert. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and my mom all crowded around the right side of Bella's bed while all the guys went to the left. I was closest to Bella and she was smiling as Ian sucked away at his bottle. The girls made 'aw' and squealing noises as they watched Ian.

"Your son's going to be a heartbreaker Bella." Alice said.

"He's going to be like Edward." Rosalie said before winking at me. I smiled proudly.

When Ian was done with his bottle his little eyes opened slightly as his eyes adjusted to the lighting.

"May I hold him Bella?" I heard Esme ask.

"Sure." Bella said before handing Ian gently to Esme.

Esme smiled as tears came down her face while holding Ian. Ian yawned as Esme held him and Esme kissed his forehead. Everything was silent.

"Okay Esme you've had your turn. MY Turn!" Alice said while bouncing up and down.

"I think Charlie should hold him now." Esme said, ignoring Alice's demands and going over to Charlie.

Charlie had the biggest grin on his face as Ian was being placed into his arms. I looked at Bella and her head was thrown back onto her Pillow and she was smiling with her eyes closed. I went up closer to her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." I murmured to her.

"I love you to." She whispered back.

I looked back to Charlie and he looked very happy. When Charlie was done holding Ian he passed him over to Carlisle then my mom. Once in my mom's arms Ian yawned again while cuddling up into her as she held him.

"You are the most adorable child I have seen since Edward." My mom cooed to Ian. I was beaming.

When my mom was done she carefully passed Ian over to Alice who was bouncing up and down next to Jasper. Jasper looked happy as well. He was just watching as Alice held Ian and I think he was a bit too intimidated to hold Ian.

"Hi Ian! I'm your auntie Alice." Alice cooed to him while messing with his small little hand. Alice probably held Ian the longest but she ended up pouting when Ian got taken from her by Rosalie. I laughed as I watched Rose interact with Ian. Rose had always been good with kids and once she held Ian she fell in love with him. She kept kissing him and playing with his small little hands. When she was done she finally passed him over to the big bear that was Emmett.

"Hello Emmett Jr. I'm your uncle Emmett. We're going to get along great. I'll teach you football, and we can go do all kinds of fun stuff. "Everyone laughed as Emmett talked to 'Emmett, Jr'. Emmett held Ian for about a few minutes more until Emmett spoke loudly, scaring Ian. Ian began to cry and Emmett didn't know what to do. Bella wanted him but I wanted to hold him. I took him from Emmett and I held him. I rocked him back and forth which stopped his crying. He cuddled into my chest and then immediately fell asleep. Bella was watching me the whole time along with Esme and the rest of the girls.

I looked to Bella and then walked over to her, placing Ian into her waiting arms. Bella kissed his cheek and then held him and watched as he continued to sleep. Everyone began talking again and it was a soft hum. We all spent time catching up again and I think we were all happy in our own little ways.

Ian had brought us all together again and this was the happiest moment in my life so far and I knew there would be more to come. It was about 11:00 P.M. which meant that Bella and I had gotten about a total of about three maybe four hours of sleep. Everyone was tired but no one wanted to leave yet. Of course that plan was out of the window when the nurses came in say visiting hours were over. Every one groaned and got mad that they couldn't stay but they could be back tomorrow. I was the only one who got to stay with Bella.

After everyone said goodbye Bella and I were left alone. Bella was fighting her sleep.

"Edward? Could you help me out of bed? I have to use the restroom." Bella asked.

"Sure, let get Ian first." I told her. I quickly took Ian from her and then place him in his small little plastic bed thing that the hospital left in the room for us. Once he was in there I carefully lifted Bella and placed her gently on her feet. Bella took two steps before hissing in pain. She stopped and then I quickly went to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Just really sore." Bella said. I nodded and then let her hand onto my arm so she could walk to the restroom. I offered to carry her but she refused saying she needed to do this. When Bella was in the restroom I helped her gently sit down and then I left when she was situated. She then called me back in when she was done and I smiled gently at her before picking her up against her wishes and going back to the hospital bed. It was pretty big and they also had another big bed for me to in the room so I could rest.

When I put Bella back in the bed I laid down with her.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm thinking about our future. About Ian. I can't figure what his eye color is though because his eyes won't open much. He looks like you. He definitely has your hair and little crooked smile." Bella said while holding my hand and wrapping her arms around me to lay her head on my arm. She cuddled into my chest just like Ian did a while ago making me laugh.

"Ian has your nose and I think his eyes are your color." I told her.

"We'll see." She said before coming up to me and kissing me.

She kissed me fiercely. Her tongue begged for entrance and I gladly accepted. Her hand's wound into my hair and she pulled me closer. When she pulled away she smiled angelically. She was going to go back for more but I stopped her.

"I love you." I told her.

She smiled back.

"I love you to so much." She said while hugging me to her.

We stayed cuddled up to each other until Bella began to fall asleep on me. She fought to stay up and she won until I forced her to go to sleep. She yawned and then kissed me before leaning back and going to sleep. I kissed her forehead and then gently lay back again. I looked at Bella's disheveled appearance and smiled happily. She would always be mine. I loved her and she loved me but now we had a baby that banded us together. That banded everyone together. I looked to Ian and he looked fine.

I eventually let sleep overtake me with my beautiful girlfriend by my side and our son. They were all I had and I would die for them. I loved Bella and I would do anything for her and Ian. I would be anything for her. I could be her guardian angel if she wanted. I would do that just for her.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys!! I loved how so many of you reviewed the last chapter so I decided to post this one for you guys. Now I have about 63 people who have me favorited and I love it but I would like it if I could get you all to leave a review….Only about ten of you leave me reviews for which I'm thankful for but I want to see If I can break the record of getting the most reviews in one shot. So for motivation I will not be posting another chapter till I get a crap load of reviews….And just saying…Next chapter will be awesome and long so how about you all go click that green button for Ian's sake and leave me a review…???? Huh? Yay! Don't be shy…I don't bite…….unless your into that kind of thing which I'm guessing you are if you like twilight._

_Also the song for this chapter is Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I think it's a grat song and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. _

_Btw…I was kidding. Review or not I will post the next chapter soon but I would really love if you did come out from hiding and reviewed. I love you all._

_XXX_

_Lizard :D_


	20. Authors Note

_A/N: Hey guys sorry for lack of update!! MY Microsoft Trial expired so for a short notice I won't be able to update but please hang in there with me...I will try to get Microsoft again and then problem will be solved....lol_

_Sorry all...I love you all! I will update soon..._

_-lizzard :D_


	21. You And I

**Don't Forget To Remember Me**

**Chapter 20-Bella's point of view****.**

_**One day later….**_

I sighed as I looked at my son in his small plastic crib that the hospital gave us. He was such a cute little child. I loved him too much and I was glad I never thought of getting an abortion. Ian was worth all the trouble I had gone through. I looked over beside me where Edward was and I ran my hands through his soft bronze locks. He seemed to enjoy that because he smiled in his sleep and shifted slightly closer to me on the big hospital bed we were on. I was so sore. It was hard to move and I tried to not let Edward see the pain but I know he saw through my façade. He helped me though and he was so supportive of me and I couldn't ask for anymore than just that.

I was surprised at how much Ian slept. Most babies I had seen would be up making a fuss in the middle of the night but Ian was so calm and simple. He only cried when he needed to be changed from his diaper or he was hungry. I had mostly given him a bottle. I didn't really want to breastfeed because I knew it would be such a hassle when I planned on going to college or if Edward and I went somewhere. I know it's a bad choice to not Breast feed Ian but it would make my life much simpler.

Ian was very healthy according to the doctors. Ian was seven pounds five ounces. He had long legs and long fingers. I would call them piano fingers. I think he would play piano just like Edward when he got older. He also had Edward's trade mark of what the girls in our high school would call 'Sex hair'. Rosalie was right to. He would be a heartbreaker just like his father. I smiled at how everything was suddenly backed to normal. I looked over at Edward and smiled remembering how the doctors discouraged us sleeping in the same bed since I had just given birth. They had come in last night to check on us and Ian and they said we couldn't be doing that anymore since it was against hospital rules. Edward and I ended up in a fit of laughs and giggles. The nurse eventually got frustrated and left but we didn't care. In the words of Emmett 'we were high on life'. That nurse even had the guts to flirt with Edward while I was in the same room. Screw her.

Today would be a good day. I could finally be discharged and go home to my nice comfy apartment with Edward and Ian. Another plus to that was I would finally get to take a shower today. I felt grimy and disgusting and I knew I looked very unattractive. I hadn't showered in two whole days. Two! I hadn't brushed my teeth either. My mouth tasted horrible since I had to eat the horrid hospital food. They made sure to bring me 'healthy food' since I needed it. I sighed. When I get out of this place I want nice pasta with maybe even some garlic bread on the side. I smiled. I could taste it already and the simple promise of nice food had me rooting for leaving here even faster.

All this thinking had gotten me riled up that when I noticed Edward was staring at me I blushed. He began to laugh at me softly before scooting closer to me and smiling.

"Why do you look like you're thinking so intensely?" Edward asked with his crooked smile.

I smiled.

"Because I am." I told him.

"What exactly are your thoughts?" He asked.

I laughed thinking about my fantasies that I had just had not two minutes ago.

"You don't want to know." I replied tight lipped. I think being in a hospital was driving me insane just about, because is it normal to picture a nice hot plate of delicious pasta every now and then when you have a deliciously lick-able boyfriend in front of you? And oh my god what am I thinking?! I think I really needed to get out and soon.

"Try me." He said with a smile on his lips that I wanted to kiss. I was surprised at how I was right now and I didn't have being pregnant as an excuse anymore. Okay I need to relax. Get your mind out of the gutter. I scolded myself.

"I was thinking about how I want to go eat a delicious meal when I get out of this place. This hospital food tastes horrible." Edward shook his head laughing.

"Well when you get discharged I will make sure we go get something awesome to eat." Edward said.

"Yes!" I almost yelled but then realized Ian was asleep.

"Yes!" I whisper yelled causing Edward and I to go into a fit of laughter. I smiled before leaning down to kiss Edward but being interrupted by Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper walking into the room interrupting. Hadn't they ever heard of knocking? When did I become so grumpy? Must be the PMS coming back. I thought to myself.

"Hello! The fun has arrived!" Alice said happily while pulling her arms out. Alice hadn't noticed that there was a glass where her arms flew, and it fell to the floor loudly and water spilled everywhere. I quickly looked to Ian to make sure he hadn't woken up before turning to glare at Alice.

"Whoa Bella. I swear I think your motherly instincts kicked in because your glare is scarier than Rose's and that's saying something." Emmett said before backing off.

"Bella where are there paper towels?" Alice asked with a long dramatic sigh.

"Bathroom right behind you." I told her.

She nodded and then quickly went to the bathroom to get paper towels. She only came back with one long sheet and laid it on the floor before quickly getting up like nothing was there anymore. In truth, the paper towel only soaked up about four percent of the water.

"Uh, Alice, I hate to tell you this but that ain't no Bounty" Emmett said. We all erupted into a roar of laughter and Alice was flat on the ground clutching her stomach and laughing.

"Sh-Shut up Emmett!" Alice said from her spot on the floor where she was clutching her to stomach. She looked funny.

"Hush all of you! You're going to wake Ian up!" Edward whisper yelled.

Everything got quiet before we all looked at each other and began laughing again. This was so not good. It was hard enough being sore still and it hurt to laugh. A tear slid down my cheek and I groaned.

I sighed and once everyone calmed down, Alice went to go get more paper towels to clean up the rest of the water.

I smiled having everyone here with me. It was nice and comforting that Ian being born just made us way stronger. In most common families a baby would have caused many problems but for us everything just seemed to fit into place kind of like how Ian was made for Edward and I.

"So Bella? When are you planning on moving back to Forks?" Rosalie asked.

I swallowed the spit in my mouth. Oh no. I hadn't thought this through yet. What was I going to say? I was pretty sure panic was written flat on my face.

"Uh." I said before we heard a cry. I knew this cry like I knew the back of my hand. Ian.

Thank you Ian! You are truly a blessing from god! I thought.

Edward quickly got him and then got a bottle and began feeding him. I was surprised at how Edward and Ian interacted. Edward would give kisses to Ian, hold his small hand and even change his diapers. I loved this man.

When Ian had sucked his small bottle clean Ian began to cry again. Edward tried to soothe him but all to no avail.

"Edward give me him." I said while holding my hands out so Edward could place Ian in them. He molded perfectly to me and once in my arms he stopped crying. With one final sniffle he cuddled into my chest and I kissed his cheek. I swayed in my place on the bed to help Ian get to sleep but his little eyes popped open and he just stared at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world. I smiled at him and soon everyone was swarming around my bed to get a look at Ian.

"What are you looking at? Huh?" I cooed to Ian.

Edward came up to me and then and went to my ear "He's looking at his beautiful mother." He murmured. I loved how he could make me feel this way. I felt beautiful to, even though I hadn't taken a shower, brushed my teeth, or combed my hair in a while.

"I can't see the color of his eyes!" Alice huffed, while Jasper put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"He's too young to see the color yet, their dark right now but when he gets older they will be able to see the official color of his eyes." Rosalie said as if an expert on this.

"How do you know this?" Alice asked.

"I just do." Rose said with a smirk.

I looked back down to Ian and I kissed his hand. He was so small I wanted to just crush him to me but that would hurt him.

"Where are the others?" I heard Edward ask, my eyes remained on Ian though. I watched as his eyes wandered everywhere. Curious.

"They went to do grown up business." Jasper said before anyone. I was about to ask why he was so skittish but I changed my mind and let it go because a Nurse came in just then.

"Bella? The doctor said we can go ahead and discharge you now. " The Nurse said all sweet and sugary. I forced a smile on my face and tried to not throw a flower vase at her head for flirting with my boyfriend who has a child now if I might add. She came up to me and I had an Iv stuck in my hand along with another long needle in my other arm which was supposed to dull my pain but I no longer needed it because the soreness was bearable.

The Nurse quickly took out the needles and I saw Rosalie glare at her when she tried to look at Edward. I smirked in satisfaction. Take that!

She looked uncomfortable.

"Okay well the needles are out now and you'll just need to wait for the doctor to come in to sign some papers before you can leave." She said in a sickly sweet voice. I forced another smile and glared as she left.

I was aware as Emmett came closer to me and leaned down to my level before whispering in my ear.

"Nice Kitty." He said before pulling back with a smirk.

I laughed.

"You know Bella, Secrets don't make friends." Alice said.

I began laughing even harder but because I was still sore it hurt and a tear slid down my face.

I was still holding Ian and I was surprised to see that he had went back to sleep.

We were interrupted once again by the doctor Jean coming in. She made everyone leave the room and then checked Ian and I. She checked to make sure Ian was healthy and was one hundred percent ready to go home along with me. When she was done She had a different Nurse-thank god- Bring me a wheel chair. While all things were being done Edward went out to the car to get Ian's car seat and clothes to dress him and I in. When Edward returned he helped me out of bed -which hurt really badly if I might add- so we could get Ian dressed. We put a green pajama on him with dinosaurs that said Rawr. He looked absolutely stunning in green.

When Ian was settled he sat down in a chair in the hospital room and Alice came in to help me get dressed. I dressed comfortably in a pair of loose black sweats a t shirt, and a black hoodie along with slippers.

I sighed at how comfy I was. When I was done Alice walked me out the restroom where I had changed and then left to meet us at the apartment with the others. When Edward saw me he smiled and came to me with Ian already in his car seat. I walked slower than a snail to a wheelchair a nurse had held out for me. Once I was situated on it They began wheeling me out of the room and to the parking lot with Edward walking ahead of me with Ian in his car seat. I smiled at how gentle Edward walked with Ian. When we reached the car a Nurse helped me in the car and then Edward put Ian in the backseat. I watched as this happened and smiled happy to be going home. Once Edward was in the driver's side we drove off to the Apartments.

I was very content. Happier than ever. Edward seemed to notice my mood and he grabbed my hand followed by kissing it. I smiled at him and then he gave me his crooked smile in return that took my breath away. I smiled. The drive home was great. When we pulled up to the Apartment complex I was complete. I walked slowly to the door of our apartment with Edward following and encouraging. When I finally made it I opened the door and suddenly the lights flew on and a chorus of 'Welcome Home' Erupted through the group of people. I smiled and looked to Edward with a big smile.

I knew then that it was him and I forever and Always.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey Lambs!**_

_**I Am sorry for a long delay! As you may or may not know my Microsoft trial expired so until I could get a new one I was unable to update. I am happy to say this chapter is now up and I will kepp trying to update. BE on the lookout for another Chapter maybe tomorrow night? I'm not sure but the latest the next chapter will be out is the 26th of this month. :DD **_

_**I hope you don't hate me anymore and thank you to those who have stuck with me throughout this long journey.. :D You guys rock!**_

_**The song for this chapter is You And I By t.A.T.u.**_

_**You should seriously listen to it if you have not already.**_

_**Once again I apologize I love you all Thanks so much for all you Reviews, Favs and more!! **_

_**Keep the reviews coming even though I don't deserve them.**_

_**Lizzard :)**_


	22. Concrete Bed

**Don't Forget To Remember Me**

**Chapter 21-Bella's point of view.**

As we walked into the apartment I saw James, Victoria, Jane and all the rest of our friends and family were waiting and smiling at Edward and I. I smiled widely at them. I felt a pang of guilt for not calling James and Victoria about giving birth to Ian. I was suddenly broken from my thoughts when something slammed into my legs causing me to hiss in pain since I was so sore. I looked down and there was Jane hugging me fiercely.

I smiled before leaning down slowly and hugging her as best as I could. When we were done Jane touched my stomach and then frowned.

"Where's baby Ian?" She asked

Everyone in the room erupted into a roar of laughter. I smiled at Jane.

"Ian is not in my stomach anymore. He's over here." I said while motioning where Edward was with the car seat and Ian. Edward was placing the seat on the couch and taking Ian out. I smiled and walked over slowly with Jane in front of me skipping happily to get a glimpse of Ian. Edward sat down on the couch and cradled Ian in his arms while I was still walking.

"Bella your slower than molasses!" Emmett said loudly. Everyone in the room erupted into laughter and I just glared at him. I would have flipped him the bird but there were children present.

When I made it to the couch I sat to the left of Edward since Jane was on his right. Everyone was crowding around the couch and everything was perfect. Nothing to big but just right.

"Can I hold him?" Jane suddenly asked. I smiled at Jane.

"Sure but maybe James should help you." I suggested since she could drop Ian or something more dangerous.

I looked to James to make sure it was okay and he nodded silently before going to sit next to Jane. I smiled slightly at him.

James put Jane on his lap and then put his arms under hers. Edward then passed Ian over to them and then they were both holding Ian. I smiled and then Alice snapped a picture of them both holding Ian. I smiled once again and then put my head back on the sofa with my eyes closed. I felt Edward shift next to me and then he kissed my cheek. I smiled but kept my eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I smiled at him.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." I told him before leaning over to give him a chaste kiss.

He gave me a crooked grin before leaning back and pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes once more and just sat there peacefully while I listened to everyone talking.

"So when are you guys moving back to Forks?" Alice asked. I cringed, Edward must've sensed my discomfort and he soothed me reassuringly. This was the question I had been avoiding for a while. I didn't dare open my eyes and face it either.

"We're not sure yet but maybe once things settle down." Edward answered smoothly. I thanked the all mighty power that sent this wonderful man to me. Hallelujah!

I pulled Edward more to me in a thank you gesture. He leaned down and kissed my forehead and I smiled slightly.

As the day went on I began to occasionally fall in and out of consciousness but Edward stayed with me the whole time. I was about ninety-nine point nine percent sure that I looked like crap but being completely honest I was too tired and to comfortable to get up and take a shower.

Throughout the time I was in an incoherent state I had heard Ian cry about once or twice and each time someone in the room would pass Ian to Edward where he would immediately calm down.

There was a lot of talking going on and I was glad to know everyone was having a good time. I felt whole now that everyone was with us but that would only last until everyone had to get home. By the end of the day everyone was exhausted and had their time holding Ian and talking.

When it was seven P.M. I was fully alert and off the couch. I was walking around slowly since my legs were so stiff from sitting down so long. Edward was shadowing me the whole time making sure I was fine and Ian as well. As I was walking I went to where James and Victoria were sitting with the rest of the group.

Alice and Rose were talking to Victoria while James, Emmett, and Jasper were having a conversation. I smiled. Everyone got along perfectly.

"Hey Bella." James said when he saw me standing right next to him.

"Hey, I see you've made friends." I said before gesturing to the group.

"Oh, yeah. They're cool people." He said with a nod before taking a sip from a soda that was in his hand.

I nodded back.

"You kid is pretty wicked. I secretly think Victoria likes him more than me. Ian has her wrapped around his little finger, I would watch him if I were you." James said coyly with a wink.

It was serious for about two seconds until James and I erupted into a fit of laughter. In truth, I missed hanging out with James. He was so carefree and he was a cool person but I knew it would be hard when I had to say goodbye to phoenix and move back to Forks.

"So you're going to move back to Forks?" James asked with a sad smile.

I nodded.

"My family's all out there. I have to." I said with a small shrug.

James shook his head.

"You don't have to you want to." He was now smirking.

"Yeah, I do." I whispered.

He smiled back before Victoria came and interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to go home now James." Victoria said.

James nodded.

"Okay. Let me get Jane and then we can go." James told her with a small smile. Victoria nodded but said nothing more.

"Jane! Come one we have to go." James called to her. Jane looked up from her spot next to Edward on the couch where she was looking at Ian.

"Do we have to?" Jane whined.

A Chuckle escaped from me.

"Yes, now come on. You can see Ian again soon." James said. With that promise Jane got up surprisingly and gave Ian and Edward a sneaky kiss on the cheek before coming up to me.

"Bye Bella." Jane said sweetly before hugging my legs. I laughed.

"Bye Jane." I told her.

"I'll see you later Bella." James said with a hug. I nodded and returned a tight hug because who knew when or even if I would see him soon.

James walked away from me to Victoria who was waiting by the door with Jane. James said goodbye to a few more people before walking out the door with Victoria and Jane following him.

"Bella." I looked up and I saw Elizabeth standing in front of me.

"Hi Elizabeth."

"I haven't talked to you in a while but I just wanted to say congratulations on Ian. My grandchild is beautiful and he looks just like you and Edward." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Thank you. I know it definitely has been a while since we last talked but once I move back you're sure to be sick of me." I joked.

She smiled but we were soon interrupted by Ian crying. I turned around quickly and saw Edward rocking him back and forth but that wasn't working.

"Has he eaten?" I asked Edward while walking over to them.

Edward nodded at my question.

"Dirty Diaper?" I asked.

"Nope. I changed him like twenty minutes ago." Edward said.

"Maybe he wants Bella. New born babies shouldn't be kept from their mothers for a long time." Carlisle interrupted.

"Good thinking Carlisle." Charlie said with an appreciative nod.

Edward then handed Ian to me and I cradled him in my arms.

"Shh, I'm here. You're okay Ian. Mommy's here." I soothed.

Ian immediately calmed down. I smiled in satisfaction. Ian opened his eyes and I couldn't look away.

"I think we should all head back to the hotel now. We all need our rest especially Bella." Esme said.

A loud chorus of 'Aw' .

"We'll see you guy's tomorrow afternoon." Esme said before coming up to me to give me, Edward and Ian a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Bells, Edward." Emmett said before giving me a hug.

"Bye sister !" Alice said followed by Rose. I laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella, Edward." Charlie said before coming to give me a kiss on the forehead followed by patting Edward on the back.

When everyone was gone I sighed and looked down at Ian who was still looking at me.

"What are you looking at? Huh?" I cooed.

"I told you before. You put the sun to shame because you're so brighter than it. Ian even see's how beautiful you are." Edward said into my ear.

"Hm." I hummed.

"Come on. Let's go to the room." I told Edward. He nodded and led the way while I walked slowly with Ian. When we reached our room I had Edward hold Ian so I could get ready for bed. I stripped out of my shirt and put on a fresh T shirt while leaving my sweats on. I then grabbed Ian from Edward and watched Edward remove all his clothes leaving him in just boxers. I smiled at the sight of him like the pervert I was.

Edward caught me ogling him and he smiled.

"Like what you see?" He asked teasingly.

I nodded before laying Ian down in the middle of the bed followed by me sliding in next to him. I had a crib for Ian but I couldn't bare for him to leave my side just yet so for now he could sleep with Edward and I.

I looked to Edward and he was staring at me.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you to." He said.

I smiled and then laid my head back before falling asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey Lambs!**_

_**So As promised a new chapter is here. Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter even thought I do not deserve it. :D**_

_**You all rock.**_

_**Also Who here has gotten the New Moon DVD?!?!? I haven't gotten it but was it everything you expected it to be?**_

_**Also the song ft this Chapter is Concrete Bed By Nada Surf. I think the song is perfect Because when I hear it, it makes me happy and that's exactly how Bella feels in this chapter so I thought it fits.**_

_**I also want to apologize in advance for such a short chapter and if it sucks I'm sorry too but I'm working to get better. :D**_

_**Well thanks for Reading and Please review. If you love Ian you'll Review for his Sake!**_

_**Lizzard :D**_


	23. Love You Forever

_Don't Forget To Remember Me._

_Chapter 22-Bella's Point of View._

_Piercing cries was what I heard. I was wandering a forest alone and all I heard was screams from a child. I looked around the bleak, creepy forest but I could see no sigh of the screaming child. His cries sounded familiar and It took my mind a while to process that it was my baby. Ian._

_I panicked and dashed as fast as I could-trees skimming by-looking for Ian. I kept going until I ran to a stop. In front of me was a blanket on the floor looked to be rolled up on its side facing away from me. It was rolled up the way babies were wrapped in the movies so they could be cradled in your arms. I looked down at the blanket where the babies cries were so magnified, I covered my ears and looked down at the blanket hesitant. Something felt wrong. everything was suddenly quiet._

_I bent down and picked up Ian from the ground but when I was going to look at his face I gasped._

_I was mortified. _

_I threw the blanket to the ground because there was no child. Just a plain blanket on the floor. _

* * *

I awoke from my nightmare with a sheen of sweat on my forehead and the nape of my neck. I looked down and saw my beautiful child sleeping peacefully next to Edward. I sighed happy to see it was just a dream. I leaned down and kissed Ian. When I pulled away I rested my head back and tried to return to sleep. I stayed laying in bed for about twenty minutes but I just couldn't go back to sleep.

Silently, Without disturbing Ian or Edward, I got up out of bed. I walked out of our bedroom door-Closing it behind me-and went to the kitchen for some water. I pulled out a cup from one of the cupboards and went to the water gallon in the corner. I chugged my glass down and then went to sit on the couch. I noticed Fez was there to and so I picked him up and set him on my lap. I pet him for what seemed like hours. I was suddenly brought out of my trance when Edward came out of the room with a confused look on his face until he saw me.

"What are you doing up?" Edward asked me while coming over to the sofa to sit down with me. When Fez Saw Edward he immediately Jumped out of my arms. He made what sounded like a growl and then went to another room. I guess Fez still disliked Edward.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare and I couldn't go back to sleep after." I whispered to him with a shrug.

"Do you realize what time it is?" Edward asked while hugging me to his chest and putting his head on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "It's about two in the morning." replied Edward.

I sighed and then shrugged again.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." Edward said suddenly after a silence. My heart stuttered.

"The others are leaving today. They all have to go back to Forks and we will stay behind." He said kind of sadly. I knew what he was thinking but it was wrong. I had made up my mind. I wanted to move back to Forks, I had made the decision when they all went to the hospital the day of Ian's birth. I couldn't bear to keep Ian and Edward especially from the rest of our families.

"Edward, I want to go back. I don't want to stay here, I'm ready." I told him with a smile. Edward's eyes widened before he attacked me with a passionate kiss. I smiled into the kiss before kissing him back again. I wanted more. I moved so I was on my knees in front of Edward and put my hands into his unruly hair. Edward's hands went up into my shirt and played with the skin on my hip. His motions were driving me insane. I unbuttoned his shirt and quickly removed it, relishing in the sight of seeing him bare.

Edward moved to my neck, ravishing it in kisses. He bit, sucked, and licked every part of my neck and my breathing hitched. When Edward's lips came back to mine I was all for it. Edward gently pushed me back and I compiled. I was now on my back and Edward came closer till our lips met once again. We fell into rhythm with each other. Lips touching lips, teeth touching teeth, tongues touching tongues, It was all very blissful. Edward's hand tangled into my hair but suddenly he let it go and went to pull my shirt up. I lifted my back up and let him slide it off me without hesitation.

Edward looked at me and I felt self conscious. I let it go thought because we had done this all before. Edward cupped my breast and I moaned.

"Edward, I love you." I panted.

"I love you to Bella." He said before going back to my lips.

Sometime during our little fiasco my bra had come off but nothing else. We kept kissing but it never went farther than that. I loved how Edward could make me feel so loved.

When we had stopped Edward and I were spooned on the couch. We stayed like that, just quietly laying on the couch until I turned over. When I saw Edward I noticed his lips were swollen. I could tell mine were to. Edward's hands roamed my body, moving up and down my side and I closed my eyes at the feeling. I leaned over and kissed him softly. I gently pulled myself closer to him and he pulled me on top of him. My naked chest was now up against his. We entwined our legs together and I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat while he played with my hair.

"Edward what are you thinking about?" I asked suddenly.

He smiled.

"I Was thinking about the first time I admitted my feelings for you and your fist day at Forks High School." He said. I smiled. Although those weren't my best memories it was still when I had met Edward and I was glad for it.

"I remember. It was the day after that one party where I had freaked out because of Mike Newton. The next day at lunch we went to 'our tree' and you told me." I said. He smiled.

"Exactly. I remember our first date and you looked so beautiful. It's weird how far we have come. I remember how hesitant you were when we first met but you got through it all and now look how everything has changed. We are happy and together and happy and we have a great son. we could have waited a little longer for kids but Ian is great and I don't regret anything for a second." Edward said.

"Neither do I." I replied with tears in my eyes. I laid my head down on his bare chest and sighed at the memories. I missed my mom. I hadn't thought about the past for a while it was fine to say I was over it but was I really? Phil had been a nightmare and as I remembered how many times he had hurt me I looked down at my bare torso to see the horrible scars he had left me. Edward never asked me what they were from but I think he got the hint. Edward had some scars to but nothing to dramatic like me.

Now that I was thinking about it I remembered something I wanted to go before we left. I wanted to visit my mom's grave. Her birthday was nearing and It would be nice to show up with some flowers before we left back to Forks. I sighed and I looked back to one of Edwards scars before gently caressing the skin around it.

"Edward does seeing the scars on my body weird you out?" I asked curiously before looking up at him.

"No. I love you and there just scars or as jasper likes to call them 'Battle scars'. They define who you are and how brave you are. It doesn't matter that you have scars anyway because it wouldn't change my love for you." Edward said and I nodded with tears springing down my face. Edward quickly wiped them away and he kissed me. I kissed him back fiercely, my hand's tugging at his hair.

Edward's hands roamed my body till I got frustrated and put his hands on my breasts. I moaned in delight. Edward could be to gentlemanly sometimes. I moved away from his lips and kissed his neck. I bit and sucked it, I think I even left a mark but with a shirt on you wouldn't be able to tell.

"Marking your territory?" Edward asked with a quirked eyebrow. I nodded with wink before Edward flipped us over and began on my neck. I think he left me a mark to with a smile he pulled away and we laid back on the couch spooned together again just like before.

* * *

I awoke to the cries of Ian. Edward was blocking my way from getting off the couch so I had to wake him.

"Edward! Wake up!" I said quickly.

"What?" He asked suddenly disoriented.

"Ian's up. We need to get up." I said before I realized I was still Shirtless.

"I'll get him. Rest for now, love." Edward said before giving me a chaste kiss and leaving to get our son. I quickly got up and put my bra and shirt back on. Just as I was done Edward came in the room with Ian who was sucking greedily on a bottle. I smiled at my boy's. I quickly turned to see what time it was and I was surprised to see that time had gone. It was nine o'clock in the morning.

Edward came to sit back on the couch with Ian and I went to his side instantly. When I sat down Edward looked at me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a promise to fulfill. How about a nice breakfast? I could go to the nearby diner and pick up something to eat for us since that hospital food was so horrid. We're also going to need more baby formula soon so it'd be the perfect time to get more." Edward said. I smiled back at him.

"That'd be nice, but you don't have to. I could make us something." I told him but right when I said those words he shook his head.

"It's no trouble at all Bella. I'll be back before you know it." Edward said.

"Okay." I told him. Edward was beaming. He handed me Ian and then went to change out of his clothes to go get our food. When he came back out of our room he was smiling still. I wasn't sure if it was because of our morning activities or what but I was glad to see him so happy.

"Okay, I'll be back love." Edward said before giving Ian and I both kisses and then leaving out the door.

"I love you!" I called but he was gone already.

I sighed and watched as Ian finished the last of his bottle. When he was done I took the bottle out of his mouth but his lips puckered like he was still sucking on the bottle. It was the cutest thing and Edward wasn't here with me to witness it. I brought Ian up to me and I kissed him before hugging him to me. I loved him too much.

"You are too cute for your own good." I cooed to Ian. He smiled a bit.

I decided to watch some TV while I waited for Edward to return. It had been about twenty minutes till I got a phone call on my cell phone. I quickly got up to get it.

"Hello?" I answered.

No one was there.

"Hello?" I asked again but there was no one. I sighed before hanging up. Maybe a telemarketer.

About two minutes later Edward was back with the food and I was completely bliss.

We ate in silence and it was great until we were interrupted by our families. They had come to say goodbye.

Everything went well and we mostly talked about aimless things until Charlie suggested they all go. Everyone seemed sad until we told them about us wanting to move back. We didn't set a specific date to go back but I knew it wouldn't be far from now.

"Bye baby. I'll see you soon." Charlie told me as him and the rest of the group were leaving.

"Bye dad." I told him.

"See you later Bella!" Emmett called to me and I nodded back to him. I Would miss them but it wouldn't be long until I would see them again. I had tears in my eyes when they left and as I shut the front door from which they left the tears slid down and I sighed. For now I was content but only in a few month's Would I hope that maybe things would be normal like they used to be. Till I would be completely whole.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey Lambs!**_

_**So I made this chapter sweet and easygoing since Bella and Edward Hadn't had much 'bonding time'. ;))**_

_**I hope you like it. Maybe in the near future they will be a full on Lemon but I don't Know..We'll see. ;)+**_

_**Also I would like to say that I am thoroughly disappointed with the New Moon DVD From Target. It sucked! They could have put way more effort into it after all us Twilight fans do for them. But I guess I'll take what I get, :/**_

_**The song for this chapter is Love You Forever By Ryan Huston...It's a good song and it fit's great. :D**_

_**Well I hope you like this chapter..As Always Review...They make me happy and give me inspiration :D**_

_**Love you Always!**_

_**Lizzard A.K.A. -Lena :D**_


	24. Kaleidoscope

**Don't Forget To Remember Me.**

**Chapter 23-Bella's point of view.**

_**Three Days later.**_

"I love you." Edward told me as I was walking out of the apartment and heading to the store to pick up more diapers and formula for Ian and maybe even something nice for our night out with Ian that would occur later tonight.

"Love you too!" I called as I shut the door and headed to Edward's Volvo.

As I walked to the Volvo I had a weird feeling but I shook it off. On the way to the grocery store I noticed a car following me. I tried to get a good look at the driver but the windows were tinted. I ignored it but I took out my cell phone and put it on my lap for safety. When I got to the store the car was no longer following me and I sighed in relief.

When I got inside the store I quickly went and got what I needed for Ian and started walking away when I bumped into a man.

"Oof! I'm sorry!" I said to the man but when I looked at his face he looked very familiar.

"It's fine." He said in a husky voice. He even sounded familiar.

I smiled slightly and then walked away from him. I suddenly had a sense of Déjà vu. I couldn't place these weird feelings that I suddenly had but it was starting to scare me just a bit. As I went to the register to pay for my stuff I could see the man I had bumped into leaving the store.

When all was done and paid for I booked it out of the store and headed to the nearest clothing place which in my case was Forever 21. I went inside and purchased a few nice shirts and jeans along with a new dress. I quickly went and paid for it and then I was on my way back home to my boy's.

On the way home that damn car that was following me before appeared again and I freaked out. I made a turn and I took a longer way home and I was a bit more calm when I saw the car was no longer following me. When I got to the apartments again Edward opened the door for me and helped me with my bags. He quickly took them from me like the gentleman that he was and then he put them away from me. When He returned I was already sitting on the couch. I wondered where Ian was but knowing Edward, Ian was probably asleep.

I was still sort of freaked about the whole car following me and the man at the grocery store. I hadn't noticed that Edward was suddenly at my side until I heard him call my name.

"Bella." He said. I quickly turned and looked to him. He looked worried.

"What's wrong. You look a bit distracted." He said while soothingly caressing my hair.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." I said. For some strange odd reason, I felt that I should keep what happened to myself. Maybe I was overreacting.

"Are you sure, love?" Edward asked. I nodded and put on a fake smile. Edward nodded but I could tell he wasn't all that convinced. Something felt wrong and I didn't know what to do. It wasn't one of those feelings you could ignore either, it was a gut wrenching feeling that was demanding. I don't know what suddenly urged me to do this but I needed to know Edward was at least one reassuring presence in my life. I felt adrenaline pushing through my veins and I was now kissing Edward.

I kissed him with all the passion I could muster up in myself. needed to feel that reassurance, The love emanating from his core.

I pressed myself close to him and my hands entangled themselves into his hair. He was kissing me back just a fiercely. I suddenly began to slow down my pace to just little pecks before we pulled apart. Both breathless.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too. More than you could ever imagine." He said before pecking my lips.

I felt better but I still felt that nagging. The feeling that wouldn't go away.

"What time do you want to leave for dinner tonight?" Edward asked.

I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me. How does six sound?" I suggested.

"That sounds great to me." Edward said. I smiled and then cuddled into his chest. We ended up just laying around for a few hours until Edward decided it was an appropriate time to start getting dressed. I sighed but willingly got up. I decided to take a shower. I quickly hopped in and let the hot water relax my tense muscles. I rinsed off really good and put shampoo and conditioner in my hair. I probably stayed in the shower for a while but I couldn't find the strength to get out. I was busy thinking about what happened earlier.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Edward said before opening the curtain, revealing me to him.

"Come on! You need to get out, you're going to get sick. The water is freezing." Edward said in a scolding tone.

Edward had a towel in his hand and he quickly turned off the water. When he was done he wrapped me up in the towel and picked me up.

"I..I'm sorry." I said.

Edward sighed and then went to take me to the bed where he set me down.

"Bella, please, What's wrong. Your worrying me." He said.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." I lied.

"You're lying. Why are you lying to me in my face? What is it? You can tell me, no matter how bad it is. I love you." He said.

It brought tears to my eyes.

"Nothing is wrong." I said in a final tone. Edward was frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded before leaving to go get dressed.

I sighed and a tear slid down my face. In all honesty, I didn't even know what was going on today and I didn't know if that bothered me more than the fact that Edward was mad at me.

I quickly pushed away all thoughts, determined to not let anything ruin our night out. I went and put on my dress that I had bought today. Once that was on I quickly dried my hair before curling it nicely and then applying minimal mascara. When I was all done I checked the mirror making sure nothing was out of place. When I was satisfied I walked out of my bathroom and I found Edward on the bed looking very nice just laying down with Ian who was awake and moving around. I smiled.

Suddenly Edward looked up and gasped. I smiled widely. He smiled slightly. I quickly went up and kissed him before standing back up.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

"Okay well I'll put Ian in his car seat and would you please get his bag?" Edward asked.

"Yep." I said before bouncing off to get Ian's diaper bag. Inside I placed his bottles, pacifiers, diapers, baby wipes, extra clothes and bibs. When I was sure I had everything I grabbed my phone before going back to the room Where Edward had Ian strapped and ready to go.

"Got everything?" Edward asked.

I nodded once again.

"Let's go then." Edward said.

He led the way to the Volvo and once Ian was in the car he took Ian's diaper bag and placed it in the back seat before helping me into the car.

Once We were both inside Edward stated the Volvo. I grabbed his hand and held onto it, giving it gentle squeezes every now and then. He smiled at me and I knew somehow he was fine now.

When we arrived at the restaurant the waitress immediately sat us down in a booth. We ended up sitting Ian next to me and then Edward across from me.

"Bella? Just a question but, do you plan on going to college?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Yes, I do. I planned on waiting until Spring to enroll in classes." I told him.

He nodded.

We were suddenly interrupted by the waitress who wanted to take our orders. We told her what we wanted and the left before returning a while later with our drinks and promising us our food in a while.

Edward and I both continued to talk for a while and when our food came I happily began eating. Throughout dinner Edward's mood had begun to shift and I was glad. I hated causing him to be mad.

When we were done Edward paid and then we left back home. The whole way home was nice. Edward had the radio station on and I sighed in contentment while holding his hand again.

When we arrived we quickly got Ian who had been very good and took him into the apartment along with his diaper bag. Once inside Edward said he needed to use the restroom and quickly disappeared.

I was closing the front door when suddenly our house phone began ringing. I quickly went to grab it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella, I missed you." A voice said. the voice sounded familiar.

"Who is this?" I said. No answer. Instead the line went dead. I was beyond freaked and now all I wanted to do was cuddle up next to Edward and feel safe. I quickly got Ian and went to put him in his crib and kissed him goodnight. when I was done I went to mine and Edward's room. Edward was just coming out of the restroom and I went into the closet to change into some sweats and a t shirt. when I was comfortable I went and washed off my mascara and then I went over to our bed where Edward was already lying down. I climbed into bed and I wrapped myself to Edward. Hugging him to me with all my strength.

"Bella, are you trying to squeeze me to death?" Edward asked in a playful tone.

I smiled and nodded jokingly. I suddenly yawned and Edward smiled at me.

"Sleep Bella." He said before humming my lullaby which he had composed for me a while ago. I soon quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_"Bella." I heard someone whisper to me. It was that voice again._

_I kept hearing it and I soon found myself wandering a hallway. I felt scared. I felt like I was in one of those scary movies. _

_I heard a noise behind me and when I turned there was a man in a ski mask. I gasped before I ran. _

_I kept running until I tripped. The stranger came up to me and then said 'I'm back'._

* * *

I was jolted out of my sleep and endless tears pouring down my face. I knew who it was! My sobs were uncontrollable. I couldn't breathe. Edward then woke up.

"Bella! What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't breathe." I sobbed.

"Bella, calm down your having a panic attack." He said. I tried and slowly I could feel the air filling my lungs but I was still scared. I hugged Edward to me and cried. Sobbing and heaving into Edward's chest as he held me.

"Bella, your fine. I'm here." He said. I shook my head. I realized then that I was shaking. My while body was.

"No, were not fine Edward. He's back." I told him.

* * *

_A/N: OMG!! What do you think will happen?_

_Please review! _

_Also the song for this chapter is Kaleidoscope by Kate Havnevik ...It probably doesn't fit the chapter but it's really mellow and sad sounding so I thought it would fit kind of._

_Another thing I want to mention is that you all should Read_ **RPatz Luvr's** _awesome story called_ **Twilight With The Cullens...**_It's great!____ She is one of my many reviewers and she is pretty talented! so Check that out when you get the chance. Her ID is __2049542 so I hope you all enjoy it! ;))_

_I love you all and hope you like this chapter! _

_With Love,_

_Lizzard A.K.A Lena_


	25. Dangerous and Moving

**Don't Forget To Remember Me.**

**Chapter-24 Bella's Point of view.**

"Bella, Look at me." Edward told me in a stern voice. I didn't though. I remained as still as a statue, crying.

"Bella." He growled. "Who is it?"

I was sniffling and hiccupping. I was trying o calm myself but in this state it wasn't helping. I was still trying to calm myself when suddenly a thought occurred to me.

Ian.

I gasped. In a hurry to make sure he was safe, I dashed to his room not even bothering to explain to Edward. In my haste to get to Ian I hurt myself on the door but I didn't care.

When I made it, I sighed in relief to see he was sound asleep. Edward rounded the corner and he looked just as breathless as me. I tiptoed to Ian's crib-careful not to wake him-and then stroked his cheek. I began crying again and I crumbled to the floor. How can this be happening again?

"Bella! Please, tell me!" Edward pleaded. He was staring into my eyes and I sighed before hugging myself to him. Crushing him to me in a vice tight grip.

"Edward he's back. He's back and he's going to kill me now!" I cried.

"Bella, you keep saying he's back but I can't help you or make you feel better if you won't say who." He said while still hugging me.

I took a deep breath before saying his name.

"Ph...Phil." I stuttered.

Edward's hand clenched. His jaw clenched as well.

"How?" He asked with an intense fire burning. His green eyes turning black.

"I...on my way to the store earlier. There was a car following me but when I got to the store it was no longer behind me. I shrugged it off but then inside the store I bumped into a man who looked familiar to me but I couldn't place who it was. I never thought it would be phil. He looked so different and I didn't think he would come looking for me. I hadn't recognized him so I left the store but on the way home he was following me again but when I got home he vanished. It was like he was never there before. I didn't think about it but it was bugging me and I finally figured it out! What are we going to do?! He's coming after me!" I cried, clawing at Edward's shirt.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?!?" Edward hissed.

"I didn't think anything of it until now. I thought maybe it was a coincidence. " I said.

"Bella, do you know why he would want to come back?"Edward asked.

"For me? I don't know. Revenge most likely." I said before a thought came to me and I gasped.

"Edward What's today's date?" I asked.

"The 12th of September. " He said. After he said it I think it clicked to him and I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

"My birthday."

"Your birthday"

We said in unison.

"But that makes no sense he...killed my mom on my seventeenth birthday. If he really wanted revenge he would have done it sooner! Not barely now." I told him. Edward thought about it before shaking his head.

"It all depends Bella. When you went on trial for what happened how much time did he get?"

"I wasn't there. My mom's best friend Cindy who I was close to went on trial, but Phil did have money and he could have done something to get out of it." I said in fear before a shiver ran down my spine.

"Maybe parole?" Edward suggested.

"No, that can't be it. It'd be too early for him to earn parole I think."

"Well I can't think of anything else Bella. We need to do something. I won't let you get hurt again. Not after all we've been through." He said.

"Edward, I don't know what to do." I said panicked.

"Calm down. I won't let him get near you, I promise. Maybe you should call Charlie, most likely he will know what to do." Edward said. I nodded.

"Your right, I should call Charlie." I mumbled numbly with just a single tear sliding down my face.

I quickly got up and then went to the bedroom where my cell phone was and then sat on the bed to call Charlie. I was vaguely aware of Edward sitting next to me now.

On the third ring a sleep sounding Charlie answered. I looked at the clock to see it was now two in the morning.

"Hello?" Charlie answered groggily.

"Dad? It's Bella." I croaked out. I sounded on the verge of tears again.

"Bella? Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay? How's Ian?" He asked hurriedly in a panic.

"Dad, calm down. Ian's fine, but we have a big problem and Edward suggested we tell you right away." I told him hesitantly. I knew that right when I told Charlie he would be angry. Charlie has always held a grudge against phil. He would flip. I could hear the wheels turning.

"So What is the problem then Bells?"

I took a deep breath to steady myself. Here we go. I thought silently. Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"Ph..Phil is back." I choked into the phone.

There was a moment of silence before Charlie responded.

"Bella how do you know?" He asked. I could tell he was angry. I could just see the black in his eyes, the clenched fist and jaw.

"He was following me earlier when I went to the grocery store and then inside the store I bumped into him only I didn't know who he was. I couldn't recognize him. Then on my way home he followed me again before he vanished like he was never there. I didn't figure out until later though that it was him. I remember now. He's come back to hurt me. What if he gets Ian dad? What if-" I was cut off suddenly by Charlie.

"Bella stop! I swear if that man hurts you or Ian I will kill him myself just to end all of the crisis. I'm pretty sure Edward is on the same page as I too. Now you, Edward, and Ian need to get on the next flight back to Forks now. The sooner you're out of phoenix the more safe you are. I suggest you pack your things, get all the stuff you can and leave. I will be waiting for you guys to get here and I will inform the rest of the Cullen's about this but make sure you do everything fast. I love you Bells. Be safe." He said with a sigh.

"Okay, I will dad. I love you too. Thanks." I said before closing the phone and looking up at an expectant Edward.

"Charlie said we need to pack as much we can and get on a plane back to Forks." I told him with tears spilling down my face.

He hugged me to him.

"Bella, I will start packing up. Can you go get Ian packed up?" He asked. I nodded before leaving.

I made my way to Ian's room and began packing his clothes, bottles, bib, diapers, wipes, etc.

once I had everything packed of Ian's that I could pack I went back to mine and Edward's room to help him pack.

He already had multiple suit cases packed and he was finishing packing up one more bag. I quickly went to help him but he was already done.

"Edward, what about Fez? And the Volvo?" I asked before wiping my face of tears and hugging him.

"We can take Fez since you have a carrier but the Volvo would have to stay here." Edward said.

"Oh." I said.

I left the room again and went to put Fez in his carrier.

"Sorry Fez." I said as he gave me sad eyes and a soft meow. I picked him up then in the carrier and set him down by the door. I went back to Edward and he was sitting on the bed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

I went over to him and I hugged him tightly to me.

"Edward? Are you mad at me?" I asked.

He quickly looked up and I saw his green eyes.

"Bella, I could never be mad at you. I'm just worried about you. I promise." He said with a smile. I could see he wasn't lying and I was grateful.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Bella for your safety and Ian's I am going to go put the bags in the car along with fez just in case Phil is somewhere near watching you. I promise I will be right back but you need to put Ian in his car seat for now." Edward told me.

"No, Don't leave me!" I cried. "Stay with me. We can go together outside."

He pulled me into a kiss.

"Bella, nothing's going to happen your overreacting. I swear, I will come back but I just need to do this so you won't need to carry anything." He said when he pulled away from the kiss.

"Okay." I said giving up.

He gave me another kiss and then gathered up the suit cases and Fez before going outside to put the things in his Volvo. I sighed and then trudged to Ian's room to put him in his car seat. When I reached his room I picked him up while he was still sleeping and went to the living room. I rocked him the whole way there and then I gently put him in his car seat before buckling him in. He had on a cute pajama on and I left him in the living room while I went to get him a beanie since it was a bit cold along with a blanket that I had left in his diaper bag. When I got everything I needed I went back into the living room with Ian's diaper bag and his stuff before placing the beanie and blanket on him. when I was done a small chuckle escaped me. he was so small and huddled up. He looked so peaceful and I couldn't even think what I would do if anything happened to my baby.

I was suddenly broken from my thoughts when Edward came into the apartment . I yelped and freaked out. I ended up falling and I hit my head on the side table. It wasn't enough to make me bleed or anything but it hurt like hell.

"Ow!" I said.

Edward then ran over to me and helped me up. He sat us on the couch and rubbed my back. I calmed down and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you love." He said before he kissed my forehead.

"It's fine. I'm just really paranoid."

He nodded.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked for the second time. I nodded

"Yeah, let's go. "

* * *

_**A/N: Hey Lambs!! how are you all on this wonderful day or night? **_

_**I'm am AWESOME! I feel so energetic and Hyper. I have had one too many slices of pizza and too much Ice cream!! WOOH! lol...**_

_**the song for this Super Awesome chapter is Dangerous and Moving By t.A.T.u **_

_**That song is currently my favorite!**_

_**Also anyone ever play that one game quarters? or even heard of it? If so let me know..lol**_

_**Lastly thank you to those who looked up Rpatz luvr's Story. You guys rock!**_

_**Well I hope i'm am not freaking anyone out with my hyperness ...Please review!+**_

_**-Lizzard A.K.A. Lena :D**_


	26. Sleep

**Don't Forget To Remember Me.**

**Edward's Point or View-Chapter 25**

The plane ride back to Forks was excruciating. Bella was fidgeting the whole time while she held Ian in her arms. My main thing was to get Bella and Ian out of Phoenix for their safety. I wanted to kill Phil. How dare he come back to haunt my Bella. She was doing very well, save the whole pregnancy drama. This was the last thing we needed.

We arrived to Forks at about Nine A.M. We had left the Apartment at about Four Thirty A.M. and it took us about thirty minutes till we could board the plane. All in all it was a Four Hour flight and the faster we got out of Phoenix the better. I had to leave my Volvo of course but I could manage without it for a while.

As we got our stuff from the airport we got a cab to takes us to Charlie's. We got there in no time and we weren't surprised to see everyone at the house either.

Aside from Bella's fidgeting, She had been quiet mostly. It frustrated me to an extent but I guess she needed her space. Occasionally tears would fall down her cheeks but she would quickly wipe them away.

As I got out of the cab and gathered up our stuff along with Fez, Bella got out with Ian in his car seat. Her eyes looked swollen and I could tell she was tired, as was I. We carried on to the front door and as soon as we hit the porch the door busted open revealing everyone in our family. They all looked distraught but Charlie's voice was first to be spoken.

"Bella! Baby! I'm sorry, I'm going to fix this, I promise." He said as he took Ian from her and handed him to Emmett who was standing in the doorway with everyone else. Charlie enveloped Bella in a hug and then Bella was sobbing. I quickly put our stuff inside the house by the doorway and then I went and took Ian from Emmett. I removed him from his car seat since he was awake and then Alice jumped in saying she would take him while we sorted things out. I let her and she, Jasper Rosalie and Emmet left except for Carlisle, Esme and Charlie. Esme came up to me and hugged me.

"How are you Edward?" She asked. I smiled slightly.

"I'm fine, just worried about Bella." I told her.

She nodded and as I looked over to Charlie and Bella, I noticed how Bella was clutching to him for dear life. I could only guess why though. I thought possibly the memories of what happened were all coming back to her and she couldn't help but not be in anguish. The worst part of it all was that today was her birthday and I doubt anything would be able to cheer her up. No wonder she was mortified at the thought of her birthday. I sighed.

Charlie tried to pull away from Bella but she wouldn't ease her grip. Charlie looked to me for help and I quickly took her from him. I carried her bridal style to the living room with the others before Esme stopped me.

"Edward, take her to her bedroom. She need's rest and so do you. We can take care of Ian for now. When she is up Alice, Rose and I will see what we can do to cheer her up. Charlie told us everything."

I sighed but nodded and then took her upstairs where I laid her down on her old bed. I pulled the covers over her and as I was about to go back downstairs Bella stopped me.

"Edward. Don't leave me. Stay here, please!" She begged.

"Of course, love." I told her before settling in under the covers. I pulled her closer and she snuggled into my chest.

"I love you Edward." She said.

"I love you too." I replied before we both followed a deep sleep.

* * *

I awoke to Bella laying next to me all cuddled up. I sighed.

I looked to our clock and it was one- thirty in the afternoon. I was fully alert now.

I suddenly heard Bella whimper.

"Edward." She whispered. I thought she was up but she wasn't. She was sleep talking, something I hadn't heard in a while. Her face puckered and she was stirring a bit.

The movements continued on for a bit before she awoke with an audible gasp and a tear sliding down her face. I kissed it away before hugging her to my chest.

"Edward, he's going to hurt me again." She cried.

"No, he won't. I promise you."

She nodded and then put her head in my chest. I waited until she calmed down. We remained calm in each other's arms until there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in." Bella rasped out.

It was Charlie.

"Bella, I have good news." He said with a small smile. "They caught Phil. They're taking him in and then he will be...we you get the gist of things. You won't need to go to court though. Apparently he was caught at the airport trying to get on a plane to follow you guys but they stopped him because of a fake I.D. He's being entered into the system and I doubt there's a chance he'll be let out to parole or anything. He may be in for life now."

Bella and I both let out sighs of relief.

Bella had tears running down her face.

"Bella what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy?" Charlie asked.

"I am.. but it's just I can't believe it really over now. It's all hard to take in. Everything is just coming back and hitting me hard. I..I just need a while. Can I be alone for a bit?" Bella asked before looking to Charlie and me. We both nodded. I kissed Bella's cheek and then I head down stairs with Charlie.

"Where's Bella?" Esme asked as she saw Charlie and I emerge from upstairs.

"She wanted to be alone." I told them all.

They all nodded solemnly. I saw Rosalie was playing with Ian on the couch and when she saw me she picked Ian up and handed him to me. He was wide awake and happy. He was smiling when he saw me and I couldn't help but laugh. He was perfect. I gently set him down on the couch and I tickled his sides and he smirked a bit. I smiled back and I continued playing with him until he yawned. The whole time everyone was watching me and Ian interact with smiles. When Ian got tired I gave him a bottle and he immediately fell asleep.

As the time wore on I missed Bella. I didn't like being from her. I sighed and gave up. It had been about thirty minutes and she had yet to emerge from her old room. I decided to just go upstairs and chek on her. Everyone else was downstairs talking or taking a nap. When I reached Bella she was on the bed looking out the window.

"Bella?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled at me a little.

"Hey." She said.

I went over to her and sat down next to her, pulling her close to my chest.

"Bella, what are you thinking?"

" I was thinking about us. Edward, are we just going to stay here in Forks and not go back? I can't go back to phoenix anymore. It's too painful. Too many memories and I don't want to relive any of it. I want to forget it all. For once just be happy and carefree." She said. I kissed her forehead.

"Bella, you won't have to go anywhere unless you want to. No one's forcing you. I promise we can work through it all. we just need to stick together. We're going to get through it with us, with our family, and Ian." I told her as I caressed her cheek.

"But what about our stuff an your Volvo? we have to go back for it all."

"I can take care of it, love. No worries Bella. As I said before I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. I'll be with you for as long as you want. If you let me be strong for both of us we can make it."

"You have no idea how long that is." She said with a sigh.

"Humor me Bella." I told her.

She smiled a little.

"Forever." She said before kissing me on the lips.

It was then that I knew that somehow, everything was going to work. I was sure about it and then we could move to the forever part. I would make sure of it.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey Lambs! **_

_**So this is it! Sorry if it's really short but it's late and I am tired. I promise next chapter will be longer and with a small surprise in it! **_

_**The song for this chapter is called Sleep by One Republic...I don't know but it somehow fit's this chapter with its eerie music and lyrics. You should definitely have a listen.**_

_**also I know I don't say it much But THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! FAVORITING! AND EVRYTHING ELSE YOU DO!!!**_

_**Well that's all. but remember to Review. If you like it, Review. If you don't, Review. If you kind of liked it, Review. If you're Confused, Review. Capeesh? REVIEW! Goodnight all!**_

_**-Lena :D**_


	27. Fly

**Chapter 26-Bella's point of view.**

**Two weeks later.**

"Alice! Do I really have to do this? Do you really need to dress me up for a date?" I asked her.

She sighed.

"Yes you do Bella. Trust me it'll be...fun." She said with a devilish smirk on her face.

"But-" I tried to continue my rant but she cut me off.

"Listen Isabella and listen good, You are going to go tonight wheather you want to or not, You are going to have fun and you are going to sit still and shut up so I can finish my job." She said all in one breath. I was stunned to silence. Stupid sprite.

I took her advice and just went on with the semi torture. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend time with Edward it was just the mere fact that I couldnt move off the fact that Phil was close to hurting me again. I was-excuse my language-scared shitless. Over the past few day's though I had been spending time with the girls. They helped me alot and I was thankful to them for being so supportive. Edward and I had decided we would move back in with Edward's parent's since their house was bigger, but only until we could find another apartment to live in. It only took us about a week to retrieve our things from phoenix thanks to Carlisle who asked of a favor from one of his friends.

When we broke the news to everyone about us wanting to stay Charlie was ecstatic that I was back and that he could see his grandson more often as well as Carlisle, Esme and Even Elizabeth whom I hadn't seen much of since she now had a job. Emmett would always hold Ian or as he would call Emmett Jr. I never realized how much I would miss the big oaf but I did. No matter what we would always find time to talk and he would take care of me just as before. Alice was stil the same with her evil fashion ways but just a bit more calmed. Jasper as well and Rosalie was alot nicer. She had also taken a liking to Ian as well. She absolutely adored him and he liked her too.

In the end I was glad nothing serious happened. Everything was officially back to normal and we would continue that way. Or so I hoped.

Edward and I hadn't spent much time together and he had been pretty weird lately. He was especially nervous today when I last saw him earlier. He told me we would have plans later but he wouldn't tell me exactly what. Instead he opted to have Alice dress me for the occasion whilst he was out and about instead of the evil pixies clutches. He had me on edge and when I asked him what was wrong he just said 'You'll find out soon love.'

It was actually quite irritating. So now I was stuck in Alice's bathroom being tortured as I like to call it waiting to be rescued by my prince.

"Bella, All done!" Alice's sorprano voice said,

Well not exactly a prince but I'll take it, I thought.

I looked in the mirrior and I sighed. I had on some make up but not to much, I was dressed in a beautiful white lacy shirt with black pants on along with a coat and shoes that Alice picked out for tonight. All in all, it was fancy with out being so ostentatious. It was typically me as Alice said when she found the outfit. I smiled and then went to hug Alice as tears ran down my face.

"Alice you are the best! Thank you. I don't know what I would have done with out you or Rose and Esme. I owe you guys. Without you, I wouldn't have gotten over things so fast. I love you Alice." I told her and then we were both blubbering like babies.

"Bella I hate you. Now my make up's ruined." she laughed as she wiped her face with a tissue.

"Sorry but it's true. " I told her just as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Alice called.

The door opened and in came Rosalie folled by Esme. Esme had Ian in her arms and I smiled at them.

"why are you guy's crying?" Esme asked.

Alice and I shared a look before we began laughing.

"I'll explain later." Alice said.

"Ok well Bella, since Edward will be taking you out tonight and I will keep Ian tonight he will be in his room if you two get back early. Is that okay?" She asked with a wink.

"Wait. What do you guys know that I don't?" I asked.

They all giggled.

"You'll find out real soon dear." Esme said.

I sighed but nodded. I really hated surprises.

"By the way Bella you look great." Esme told me. I smiled at her.

"Thank you." I told her.

"Yeah, You look Hot! I'd hit it!" Rosalie said causing all of us to laugh.

"What would you hit?" Asked Emmett who appeared in the doorway of Alice's room.

"Nothing." Rosalie said before kissing him. I smiled.

"Well I came to say hi to bella before she leaves on her date. I hardly get to see my baby sister anymore." Emmett said. I quickly went to him and I hugged him.

"I love you too Emmett." I said followed by a big kiss on his cheek.

He just chuckled before he threw me on Alice's bed and began tickling me.

I hdn't noticed everyone left until Emmett stopped tickling me.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yo?" He asked playfully?

"Do you have any idea what Edward's planning?" I asked glumly.

He smiled wickedly.

"No, psh! I haven't got a clue of what your talking about." He said.

"Mhm." I said,

"Just wait and see." He said before we were interrupted by another knock on the door.

So much for brother sister bonding time, I thought playfully.

"Yes?" I asked.

The door opened and it was Edward. He took my breath away. He was gorgeous and his emerald eyes were mezmerizing. I had missed him even if it was about a few hours we had been apart.

He was dressed nicely as well in a button up blue shirt and black pants as well. We were a perfect match.

"Are you ready to leave?" Edward asked.

I looked to Emmett with wide eyes hoping he would get the message to leave.

Emmett winked at me.

"What are you waiting for? Get along now." Emmett said with a chuckle.

I nodded and then went towards Edward while Emmett left the room.

"You look beautiful." He said and I blushed deeply. Edward chuckled.

"We should get going." Edward said before motioning for me to go before him. He was always the getlemen.

**Edward's point of view.**

"So where are you taking Bella exactly?" My mother Elizabeth asked.

I smiled. It had been a while since I had been able to spend time with her. I felt I had been neglecting my time with her so I took this as an opportunity to see how she was holding up, while Bella prepared for our date with Alice. We were in my mothers room I was sitting on her bed while she sat on a chair in her room.

"To a nice dinner and then the surprise that I have planned for her afterwards." I told my mom.

"I don't suppose you'd tell your dear old mother what this surprise is?" She asked. I smiled and shook my head while pursing my lips.

"This is under wraps and not even Alice knows, no matter how many times she's begged me." I told her. she nodded but didn't budge me any longer. Althought Alice and everyone else didn't know but they messed with Bella to make her think they did. I could only pray Alice wasn't torturing her so I would only hope that she would like my surprise. It took all morning for me to set up.

My mother and I talked for a while longer and I was glad to see she was happy here with us. She said she always wanted a big family. My mother especially adored Ian and she had come to love Bella as well. We caught up to and when I tired to apologize for not being able to spend more time with her she shushed me.

"Edward, you have a family now. Your a little young but it's fine because you can support Bella just fine and you have your family to help as well. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me because in all honesty, I'm fine alone. Company is fine every now and then but I like my space to sometimes so don't give me any lip about it." She said as gently as she could.

I nodded. we continued talking for about an hour more until I decided it was time to get Bella.

I walked upstairs to Alice's room and when I got there I heard giggling and Emmetts voice. I smiled, guess it wasn't only me trying to have a little bonding time either. I knocked on the door and then entered. When I saw Bella I was breathless. The effect she had on me, this woman could drive me mad. I smiled at her.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked her.

Bella gave Emmett a look and then he winked at her.

"What are you waiting for? Get along now." Emmett said with a chuckle jokingly.

She nodded and then came towards me while Emmett left the room.

"You look beautiful." I told her as she came to me and she blushed deeply. I chuckled.

"We should get going." I said before motioning for her to go before me. She smiled and then headed down the stairs. I was surprised to see that no one was anywhere to be found. At least they wouldn't bug us before we left. We quickly went outside and then I led her to the Volvo and opened her door.

"Thanks." She said. I nodded and then closed her door befor egoing to my side.

"So can I know where were going now?" Bella asked anxiously. I chuckled.

"You'll see. I promise you will love it." I told her. She sighed.

"Everyone seems to keep telling me that." She said. I quickly grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. I continue to drive until we reached our looked confussed when we got out of the car and I led her to a nice but semi empty building.

"What's here?" she asked curiously and I chuckled.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Of course I do." She said.

"Well you better hold on tight." I tolf her before going and picking her up bridal style. She giggled but made no move to stop me.

"Bella, can you close your eyes?" I asked her. She sighed but obediently nodden her eyes and then her eyes fluttered till they closed.

I walked into the building and went up the very long staircase. I followed up until I saw the door that led to the top of the roof. I smiled as I opened the door and revealed the beautiful sight I had spent all morning putting together.

I gently put Bella down.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked.

"Yes."

She opened her brown eyes and she looked around at the sight. I had placed a table in the middle of the roof along with food for us to eat and drinks. It was complete with silverware and candles. The table cloth was a light color and around the entire roof were small white lights but they were also dim so you could see the moon and the stars. Lastly though when I found this place there was a piano in one corner of the roof so I could play that as well during the night. Bella had a tear running down her cheek.

"Edward, this is amazing." She said before leaning up on her toes to kiss me.

"Lets go eat." I told her when we pulled away. She nodded and then she went to sit down while I opened her chair for her and then scooted her in. I then went to sit down and I then lifted the cover that was protecting our food from getting cold. It was pasta, bread sticks, steak and a salad. To drink I had gotten us coke. Bella couldn't help but laugh when I put the coke in wine glasses with ice inside it. I just smiled at her.

"This is delicious!"Bella said enthusiastically before spooning another bite of pasta in her mouh. I shook my head and silently laughed. I'm glad she was enjoying herself. When she was done I picked her up again and carried her over to the piano. I set her on the bench and then I sat down as well. I placed my hands on the keys and let my hands flow. I was playing a current favorite song of mine and I thought it went well since I was so happy right now with Bella. Everything was blissful especially as she put her head on my shoulder.

I continued to play until I suddenly decided to play her a new song i had composed just for her. It was all new and I had come up with it a few days ago.

I played it anf the soft melody rang out as I moved my hands delicately on the keys. I pushed the pedal on the bottom of the piano and the notes rang out and lasted longer as well making the melody even more sweet. When I was done Bella was in awe.

"Did you write that?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I knew it. Only you could write a piece as special as that." She said with a nod of her head.

I smiled and then I wanted to complete the last part of the night.

"Bella can you close your eyes for me?" I asked her again. She sighed but complied. I moved her so she was sitting on the ledge of the bench then I sprung into action.

"Open your eyes Bella." I told her.

She did and she gasped as she looked at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you every second of forever. I promise to be there for you and support you no matter what. I love you with every ounce of my being and my love you you will never change. Will you marry me?" I asked her while holding out a ring in a box and on one knee.

She was stunned to silence. She had tears running down her face and then she sprang. She tackled me.

"Yes, I will marry you!" She said before placing a kiss on my lips.

I laughed as she hugged me and kissed every part of my face. I pulled away suddenly though.

"Bella can I place the ring on you now?" I asked her with a chuckle.

She smiled sheepishly and then pulled her left hand out for me to place the ring on. The ring was all silver with white diamonds and then near the middle of the ring were about five blue diamonds and then more white diamonds. It was small and delicate just like Bella and it was absolutely perfec for ring used to be Carlisle's mothers. He gave it to me a while ago and said to give it to someone special when the time was right.

"Edward It's beautiful! I love it! It's perfect." She said as I was sliding the ring into place. It looked perfect on her and it was the right fit as well. I kissed the ring on her finger and then her knuckles followed by her palm and lastly I kissed her lips. She molded to me and I smiled. I loved Bella and she would soon be Isabella Marie Cullen. I loved it.

**Bella's point of view.**

The dinner had been great. When we were done eating Edward led me over to the piano and he began playing for me. HE was playing a new song and I asked him if he composed it and he said yes. I loved it. Everything was absolutely perfect and when Edrward told me to close my eyes I did, expecting nothing of it but when I opened them, That's when I was fully surprised.

I felt so wonderful right now. It was all overwhelming as I saw Edward on one knee proposing to me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you every second of forever. I promise to be there for you and support you no matter what. I love you with every ounce of my being and my love you you will never change. Will you marry me?" He asked and I was in awe. Stunned to silence. It was all very romantic and then I sprang with tears falling down my cheeks before I tackled him.

"Yes, I will marry you!" I said happily.

He laughed as I kissed every part of his face but when he pulled away I was confused.

E"Bella can I place the ring on you now?" He asked with a chuckle.

I smiled sheepishly. I couldn't believe this man wanted to marry me. I was very happy and I was in heavan! The ring was amazing with it's blue diamonds and I kept thinking how lucky I was . We had a son and I would be getting married soon! I was very excited and I couldn't wait to see what the others would say. When the ring was placed on my hand I was overjoyed.

"Edward It's beautiful! I love it! It's perfect." I told him. it fit nicely. Edward then began to kiss the ring on my finger followed my my knuckles, plam, and then lips. I molded to him and it was all so perfect!

Edward and I kissed again and it kept building and building. I needed him.

"Edward, I need you." I told him breathles before attacking his lips again.

"I love you Bella." He said as he moved to kiss my neck. I sighed out loud and then Edward picked me up.

He led us into the building but this time we weren't going to the car. He walked over to a room near a staircase and inside was a bed and sheets along with dimcandles glowing. Edward placed me on the bed and then he was hovering above me.

I removed his shirt as he was kissing my neck. It was very distracting but I managed. He then placed his lips back on mine and I was lost. It was full of passion, need, and love. Everything just kept going and going. And we didn't stop. we were in the moment and I would love him forever.

Later on that night, Edward and I laid together in perfect silence. I would soon be Isabella Marie Cullen. It had a nice ring to it. I coulnd't wait to be married and it made this day all the more special.


	28. Little Wonders

**Don't Forget To Remember Me**

**Edward's Point Of View- Chapter 27**

Last night was one of the best nights of my life. I had proposed to Bella and she said yes! I was beyond happy. I couldn't believe it. She was now my fiance and soon to be Cullen. I smiled as I looked down at her glorious form next to me. Her skin shone from the morning light coming from the window on the side of the room. Her back was bare and exposed to me while the rest of her was covered. She was perfect. Her hair gave of a light of its own too.

Last night had been everything and more I could have ever wanted. I sighed in contentment. Everything would be great from now on. I would make sure of it. I watched Bella sleep for a while longer and occasionally she would speak in her sleep. She would always say 'Edward, I love you.' Or say 'Fiance' with a smile on her face as she slept. I continued to watch her until She stirred and awoke. She stretched causing the sheets she was wrapped in to ride lower down her body exposing more of her flesh. She moaned and then turned to look at me with a huge grin on her face. She came up to me and then kissed me.

"Good Morning." She said followed by another kiss. I smiled.

"It certainly is a good morning." I replied with a moan.

She kissed me once more before pulling away. She put her head on my chest and sighed as I ran my hand through her hair.

"Thank you." She said suddenly.

"For what?" I asked puzzled. She didn't need to thank me, l loved her and her love was enough to satisfy me. She never did see herself clearly.

"For everything. You never seem to let me down, You love me, the list goes on, but I have yet to give you anything back. It seems selfish." She said while looking away from me.

"Bella, I don't need you to give me anything. Your love is enough, You heartbeat, your smell, Everything about you is enough for me. You even gave me a son, Isn't that enough?" I asked while pulling her face up to look at me.

"It still feels uneven. " She mumbled. I smiled, always the pessimist.

"Bella." I called to her.

She didn't look my way.

"Bella." I called again.

Still nothing. I was wondering what was in that mind of hers. She was so confusing and yet I couldn't stay away from her. Ever. It was one of her many traits that I loved about her.

I smiled as the playful side of me took over and I quickly flipped her over on the bed so I was hovering over her. She was stunned and her chest was heaving.

I leaned down and I kissed her. She entwind her hands with mine and gave them a gentle squeeze. I moaned into the kiss. It wasn't rough but it was sweet and passionate.

I continued to kiss her and soon we were off in our little world again.

"I love you." I murmurred to her after our little time together.

"I love you too." She said as she kissed my chest and laid her head back down.

I smiled and I ran my hands through her hair and put my head back. I was glad I would get to spend an eternity with her. For as long as she wanted me, I was hers.

I laid with her and I watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful as I kept running my hands through her hair. I just stayed still, too entranced to go to sleep. It was about 12:00 When I looked at the clock and Bella still hadn't woke up yet. Today was an easy going day.

I was still in shock that Bella and I were 19 and we had everything planned out. We had a child, We were engaged, and we would soon start college. Or at least I wanted to.

I still hadn't talked to Bella about it to see what she wanted but if we did plan on going to colege we would go to seattle to be close to our family. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were already registered to Seattle but they just had to set out to get their classes. They all wanted to wait a little longer till going back to school so we could all go together. I could tell that going to college, we would have to move but I was adjusted, as long as I had Bella and Ian everything would be fine. We could find a nice apartment, money was no a problem since Alice and I both had trust funds with more than enough money. Everything was set for us and I would never be able to thank Carlisle and Esme for all hey have done for me. They truly were kind souls and no matter how much I would love to pay them back Carlise would never see to it.

I smiled as Iooked down at Bella again and I saw her face in a grimace. I pondered if she was having a nightmare before her face relaxed and she smiled.

"What time is it?" She asked.

I looked at the clock on the wall in the room and saw that it was 12:30. Time went by fast when you were 'Occupied'.

"12:30." I told her. Maybe she wanted to go home.

"Oh." She said. I looked at her and she looked sad a bit.

"What is it?" I asked her. She sighed. I could read her like a book.

"Nothing, I just don't want to go back yet and face the others but it's kind of inevitable since I want Ian. I miss him." She said. I smiled.

"I would have to agree but we have a while anyways because Esme wanted to go do something with the girls and Ian and Carlisle had work. Emmett is probably with Jasper so I'm pretty sure we would have the house to ourselves when we get bck." I told her.

"Wow." was all she said bfore laying back on my chest.

"Did you want to leave?" I asked.

"I don't care. I'm completely bliss right now. Do what you wish to do." She said with a smile.

"Anything?" I asked with a devilish smirk.

"Mhm." She mumbled with her eyes close.

"Maybe later." I said watching for her reaction. Her eyes opened and I looked at her. We stared at eachother a while longer before we both began laughing. I held onto her and this was so peaceful to be with her.

"How about we leave in another hour?" I'm not ready to get up just yet." I told her. She nodded in agreement.

"I think I may have found my new sleeping spot." Bella said while looking up at me. She waw laying so close to me with her head on my chest.

"I could get used to this sleeping arangement as well." I smiled before kissing her cheek.

"I knew you would." She said.

We laid together and I kept talking to Bella about aimless things until I brought up college.

"Bella, just a question, but did you still want to go to college?" I asked her.

She pondered that for a second.

"Yes, but i'm not sure how to handle the situation if I do because we have Ian."

"I was thinking about that too. We could go to Seattle for College. The others already applied and got accepted so all they need is their classes. We could get an apartment and I am pretty sure Esme would want to move along with us and she could take care of Ian when we are at school. It would be perfect but I wanted to see if you still wanted to go to college." I told her.

She looked up at me.

"I like that Idea." she said. It was nice that she was learning to just accept things instead of protesting.

"Good." I said before kissing her for what felt like the millionth time that day.

We relaxed a bit longer before we decided to head back home.

I stayed on the bed while Bella got dressed. When she was all dressed I got up and went to get my clothes as well. When I had my pants and the rest of my clothes back on I made sure to get all of our belongings, fix up the bed and then I picked Bella up bridal style and I walked outside to the Volvo. We wouldn't need to clean anything else up since this place was going to be cleaned by the owners maids. I quickly put her in and then I went to my side to get in. As soon as I was inside I saw Bella giggling wildly.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing It just seems like a few minutes ago we were in a whole other dimention and now were back on earth." She said.

I chuckled.

"With you it does seem that way." I told her as I started the engine and drove off back home.

The whole way back home was silent as we listened to music. Some of our favorite artists came on the mix CD I made and I found Bella smiling and singing the whole way home. It was from Jimmy Eat world, Paul Weller, Mazzy star, Muse, Howie day, the list of songs was endless but yet Bella knew all the songs. This woman was amazing.

"Edward do you ever think about your past anymore?" Bella asked suddenly. I thought about it for a second. It had been a while since I though about anything from my past. I was only now living in the now. I didn't want to remember the past.

"No, not anymore. It's not worth my time to sit and let my past drown me. I live in the now mostly. Lifes to short to not have fun. Our lives are made In these small hours and these little wonders,these twists and turns of fate, but time falls away,and these small hours,they still remain. It's what makes everything worth the while. It's the little things in life when I'm with you that make my life worth everything I've been through. You changed me into the man I am today Bella. I love you and Ian and you are my life now. Were all in it together."

"I love you too. And I wouldn't change my life either. I have you, Ian and a wonderful family that loves me now to and I'm not going to let my past destroy me either." She said with tears in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before kissing it and looking at the ring on her third finger. She smiled at me.

The rest of the ride was spent quiet with low background music. When we made it home I was right, no one was here.

"Edward? does the rest of the family know about you proposing to me?" She asked timidly.

I grinned at her.

"No, it was completely under wraps and no one knows yet. I think we shouldn't tell them. Let them figure it out on their own for once." I told her. She smiled back at me.

"I agree."

I quickly got out of the car and went to Bella's side of the car to open the door for her. I helped her out and then I kissed her along with picking her up again and taking her into the house. Once inside I went over to the couch and then set her on the ledge of it.

"Are you hungry by any chance, love?" I asked her.

"Hm. Yeah a little." She said with a twinkle in her eyes and a small smile.

"Let's go find something to eat then. I'm sure Esme has some pre made sandwhiches in the refridgerator or something." I suggested.

She smiled, took my hand and led the way to the kitchen.

I set Bella down on the kitchen counter while I went to get sandwhiches, drinks and chips.

I got us two sandwhiches, some lemonade, and a big bag of chips to share.

I set the sandwhiches on plates, poured our drinks and got the bag of chips. I put it all on a huge tray and set it on the table while Bella just watched. When everything was set I went back to Bella and pulled her off the counter and to the table so we could eat.

We ate in silence and when we were done Bella helped me clean up our mess.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked her while going behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist and putting my chin on her shoulder.

"I kind of wanted to take a shower. " She asked.

I nodded and let her lead the way upstairs to our room. Bella went off the the bathroom and ran the bath along with adding bubble soap. She set the water to warm and when it was ready I left her be in the tub. When shewas done we curled up on my bed.

Today was so relaxing. After a few moments of just laying in the room I massaged her neck, shoulder and back muscles and she moaned in contentment. her of and wet her soft hair. when I was done she did the same to me.

I could get used to this kind of stufff all the time.

We decided later to quickly get dressed into comfy clothes since it was getting late and we didn't have to go anywhere and then we went to lay with eachother some more. We went back to my bed and we just stayed together until we heard the door downstairs open followed by the voices of Esme, My mom, Rose, Alice and I was sure Ian waas with them. We also heard Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle to,

It was nice while it lasted. Bella groaned and I smiled as she hid her face in my chest.

"Let's go down and greet our family." I told her with a smile. She nodded happily. Once downstairs everyone just stared at us.

"what?" I asked.

"Nothing." Esme said with a smile. Bella was next to me but when she saw Ian shee dropped my hand and went over to him. He was awake in Rosalie's arms.

"Oh, I missed you baby!" Bella said as she took Ian from Rose and hugged him to her as much as she could. She cradled him to her and he smiled just a bit. His now aparent green eyes were shining at her as he had a small little grin on his face.

Bela came over to me and I kissed Ian's cheek.

"Hello, My little boy." I told him. He smiled hugely at my voice.

We all laughed and I was suprised no one had taken notice of Bella's ring on her finger. It was nice not to be bombarded with questions yet.

"Was he any trouble Esme?" Bella asked.

"No, he was an angel. He slept all night, although I think he missed you and Edward." She said with a smile.

Bella kissed his cheek. He was growing so fast. He was about a month and a few weeks old since he was born in August. It was the20th the day he was born but it seems like not only a few days ago.

Everyone was watching us intently. It seemed strange but I could care less.

After everyone got tired of staring they all went to lounge around on the living room couchs and watch movies and talk. We joined them as well and it was fun to hang out with them. Bella soon got tired and passed ian over to me. I gladly held him in my arms. He was fast asleep and it was nice. I couldn't believe that Bella and I had made him.

After a while of watching movies I went to grab Bella's hand but as I did so I saw Emmett staring at her hand. The exact hand that had the ring on it.

He looked puzzled and it took a while. I could almost hear the gears in his head as he processed it. And suddenly it clicked.

"Bella what's that on your finger?" Emmett asked causing everyone to look at her. She blushed at the attention and I braced myself. This would be a long night.

_**A/N:Hey Lambs...**_

_**So this was a fluffy chapter and It was fun to write. I had my shot at some more lemon time and I hope you like it..I didn't know if it was a little to much or not. Also I went back into the story and I realized I made a mistake in not mentioning the exact date of Ians birth so I made it August 20th as his birthday. Sorry if there was any confusion with that. I learned a lesson to keep track of your story by taking notes as you go along. *smiles sheepishly*.**_

_**Now I also want to say that I have posted the picture of Bella's ring on my Profile so check that you cannot find the link can someone PM me because when I checked to see if it was up on my profile I couldn't see it so I thought maybe it had to take while for it to show up. I don't know but it would be nice if someone could do that. And the Song for this chapter is...Little Wonders by Rob Thomas..It's a RE ALLY Awesome song! lol I hope you all listen to it. I used some of the lyrics in Edward's part sometime in this story. See if you can figure it out. lol **_

_**Well that's all the news..I think. lol I hope you enjoy it and possibly click that bubble button at the bottom there so you can give me some feedback. :D Cheers! **_

_**-L.E.N.A :D or Lizzard :D**_


	29. I Want You

**Don't Forget To Remember Me**

**Chapter 28-Edward's point of view**

You would think that in a house full of people and one perky, pixie like mess, that Alice would be the one to notice Bella's ring first, but no, Emmett decides to be observant all of a sudden. I looked to Bella's face and it was tomato red, everyone had their eyes on her finger and as soon as it all clicked in their heads we heard gasps and squeals.

I held Bella's hand and she gave mine a gentle squeeze before looking at me and Ian with a sigh.I smiled at her.

"So, are you gonna spill?" Emmett asked suddenly.

Bella looked at me once more and then spoke.

"Well, we were planning to spill sooner or later butwe wanted to see how long it could be kept a secret, but obviously, that plan failed. So, the news is that Edward asked me to Marry him and I said yes." Bella spoke proudly. She had the biggest smile on her face. I pulled her to my chest as close as I could with Ian in the way and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, my god! That is awesome! Bella's going to be my sister, officially!" Alice Squealed before going up to Bella and pulling her out of my arms to give her a hug. When they pulled away Alice and Bella had tears running down their faces.

"Bella, congratulations." Rose told her before going to hug her as well.

Emmett got up and came to me. HE patted me on the back and I knew he approved.

"Thanks." I told him.

Soon Jasper got up as well and congratulated Bella and I as well.

"Edward, I am so proud of you. you and Bella will last forever, just like Carlisle and I." Esme told me before hugging me. I hugged her back and she clung to me. I laughed.

"Esme, I think you should let the boy go now." Carlise said with a chuckle.

Esme unwillingly let go and then she went to Bella.

"Welcome to the Family, officially, that is." Esme said.

"Thank you, Esme" Bella replied.

"Congrats Bella." Carlisle told her with a hug.

After, even my mom went to say congratulations. It was nice to know that no one was opposed to our engagement and I found myself even more excited for the big day, the actual day we would get married.

"Bella, Alice, Elizabeth and I have one question. Can we design the wedding?" Esme asked suddenly all excited with Alice and my mom right behind her. Alice couldn't hold still as Bella contemplated it.

"Sure. I'd love that." Bella said with a smile. Alice squealed and ran to Bella and pulled her in for another hug.

"Bella, you rock! This is going to be awesome! We have so much planning to do now! Esme lets go to your office, we can start planning." Alice said eagerly while pulling Esme and my mom along with her. Rose followed along and soo it was just the boys left and Bella.

"I sure know how to clear a room." Bella muttered. We all laughed.

"well I need to go do some work in my office, If you will excuse me." Carlisle said.

When he was gone it was silent.

"Well, what do we do now?" Emmett asked.

"Let's sit here in silence and do nothing!" Bella said sarcastically.

"Oh! I have a lesson to teach you guys! after falling out of the shower and bashing my head on the toilet, I realized that attempting to do the running man in the shower, is NOT a good idea." Emmett said.

We all burst out laughing but I stopped having noticed that Ian woke up.

"Hello." I said to Ian. He smiled a little and I grinned. Bella looked over and she smiled to see Ian woke up.

"Goodmorning." Bella cooed to him. I smiled.

He smiled more and lifted his hands up a bit. Bella put her finger out and he grasped it in his tiny hand.

"He's got a good grip." Bella said while glancing up at me.

"I bet he does." I said with a chuckle.

"I want to hold my nephew!" Emmett suddenly said. We looked to him and I gave Ian to him. Ian looked even smaller in Emmett's large arms. I laughed.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"So what exactly did you two do last night? I'm still confused." Jasper asked suddenly.

"Well we went to dinner and Edward proposed." Bella stated simply with a small blush on her cheeks. I had to stifle my laughter.

"Bella, I can see your blush and if it weren't for the fact Eddie here has already knocked you up once, I would kill him." Emmett said simply while playing with Ians hands.

Bella looked at me and we both broke out in laughter at the situation.

We kept talking and keeping up an easy conversation until The girls came back out since Rose and Jasper wanted to leave. They took Emmet with them and soon it was just Bella, Ian and I upstairs in my room. Ian was in a small bassenet and he was fast asleep.

"Edward, When do you think we should have the wedding? and where?" Bella asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking sometime in the spring. Not to hot and not to cold. I don't reallly care. The sooner the better." I replied.

"Me too, but we may as well let Esme, Alice, aand Elizabeth have their fun. Maybe even Rosalie could help them with something." She said. I sighed. She was alsawys thinking of everyone but herself. Sometimes she was a little too selfless, if that is even possible.

"Bella what would you have wnated done for the wedding had Esme and the others not wanted to help?" I asked. I truly wanted to get into her mind.

"I'm not sure. I honestly don't care where or how we have our wedding,just as long as we get to be married. We could go to Vegas and get married next to Elvis and I'd be perfectly fine with that." She said softly while caressing my cheek.

"What about college? Are you sure about what you said before? Are you okay with moving to Seattle?" I asked her.

She thought about it before looking at me and smiling lightly.

"l am one-hundred percent sure. As long as I'm with you and Ian everything is perfect." She said before entwinign our hands together and kissing me fiercely. She put so much force before I flipped her and hovered over her on the bed. She was in complete control and that in itself drove me insane. I loved it. We kept kissing and if it weren't for the fact that Bella pulled aay I wouldn't have stopped. I smiled as my playful side took over and went to place kisses on Bellas neck. She giggled as the stubble on my face scratched her. I smiled as well. I begn sucking gently on the skin and suddenly Bella flipped me over and straddled my waist while pinning my hands up above my head.

"Nuh uh. I saw the mark you left me." She said with a devilish grin. I smiled back and leaned up to kiss her again but she pushed me back down. I growled in frustation.

"Your going to be the death of me." I rasped out.

"I know." She said as she placed her lips on my neack and placed kisses all along the skin. She did that for a while before she began nipping and finally sucking on the skin. I grinned lazily.

"Just making sure were even." She said with a sly wink.

"Mm." I mumbled.

"You know I love you right?" She asked.

"Yes. You know I love you too?" I asked.

She smiled back.

"Yes, for always and eternity." She mumbled with a kiss.

"Thats a long time." I said with my crooked grin that I knew she loved.

"Its sure is, are you sure you can handle it?" She asked.

"I can handle anything as long as I have my life and you mean more o me than life it's self. I will always do anything for you. Ian and you are now my first priority and nothing will ever tear us apart." I told her truthfully. It was ture. I don't know how I would go on without my Bella. She was my only reason to even live.

"Thank you." She said with a tear falling down her face.

"Anytime, love." I told her and sealed it with a kiss. A promise of my love for her. she kissed me back and I needed her badly. She seemed to notice and in the midst of all the lust she managed to get my shirt off and we continued on with the night in our lust crazed passion.

_**A/N: Hey Lambs! **_

_**So I am so excited. Well not really but yeah. Only a feew more chapters, an epilouge and were finished. *Tear escapes authours eye.* I am so amazed by how fast this stories gone but I have a new Idea for another story and It will not disapoint, I hope. I am also going to be deleting A Day To Remember because me and that story are just not working out and it has to many memories that I dont really want to re-live so yeah. It will be deleted. sorry to those whom wanted to continue reading it but life sucks and then you die. lol **_

_**The song for this chapter is I want you By King's of Leon. It's a good toned song and it kinda fits. **_

_**Well thats all please review!**_

**-Lizzard or L.E.N.A. :D**


	30. Celestica

Don't Froget To Remember Me

Chapter 29- Edward's Point of View.

**Four Months later. **

**January 27...**

"Bella! I said not to move your skinny arse any more!" Alice scolded.

"But Alice, my but hurts!" I complained. I had been sitting in her bathroom on one of those professional chairs they use in salons, and let me tell you, they are not comfortable.

"Hush! Now hold still and were almost done." She said happily. I sighed and sat back in the chair. These past few months since Edward had proposed were hectic.

Alice, Esme, Elizabeth, and even Rose were helping with the reception and wedding, including gowns, flowers, etc. I told them nothing huge. I wanted someting very intimate. They had been on and off with the planning and only recently had Edward and I set up a date for the wedding. We opted for June 12 to be the date of the wedding. I was very excited and I knew Edward was as well. Along with the wedding plans we had all moved to Seattle. We were now in our own apartments each while Esme and Carlise had bought a new house nearby our places.

The apartments were awesome! We all lived next to eachother and it was perfect. We even had gotten our classes set up for summer so we would be all set. Right now we were all just taking a break and living in the moment. I had wanted to get a job but Edward insisted I didn't so I complied. Carlisle even took some time off to spend time with us all.

Tonight our whole little group was going out to dinner. Apart from Esme, Elizabeth and Carlisle who wanted to spend time with Ian. They had made plans to all go out with him and have fun. It was 'grandparent bonding time' according to Carlisle.

We agreed and then Alice had decided to dredge up the plan of us all going to a bar after dinner. In other words, Alice meant 'were going to a club', it was just in a low key way though. So this was was how I ended up in my soon-to be-sister in laws apartment for about an hour with a big pain in my ass, no pun intended. Ian was already with the grandparents so I hadn't seen him all day, and I missed my little boy. I hadn't seen much of Edward today either except in the morning when we woke up, breakfast, and then before Alice dragged me out of our new apartment to hers.

Rose was about due to be here in a few minutes, Alice had sent her to the store saying they needed more 'beautifying stuff', but when asked about this 'stuff' she simply avoided the subject. That little stinker. I wanted to see Edward but no, Alice was insistent on not letting me go. I let it go and just let her do what she may. It was about six when Rose arrived and by then Alice had already been done with me so the girls worked on theselves. They were both done in a matter of an hour, dressed and all. I was in awe on how they did everything so fast but Alice just said it was god's gift to her. We were all dressed as well and I was ready to leave as I'm sure the girls were too. Alice had to keep checking to make sure she looked appropriate.

I had to giggle at her and she threw a pillow at me with a reply of "You can suck it, Bella,"

"Alice,we all know the best comeback is you swallow." Rosalie replied with a giggle.

Alice stuck her tongue out at Rosealie, "Speaking of comeback's, I have a girlfriend who's boyfriend is sexist and he's always using the cliche excuse that girls are supposed to do everything for men-which is not true by the way- but she want's to know a good comeback for when he tells her to make him a sandwhich. Any suggestions guys?"

I pondered that for a second, but I came back with nothing until Rose spoke.

"Well, She better comeback with a goddamn sandwhich." Rose said. All was silent until we all bursted into a round of giggles. We all had tears running down our faces for laughing so hard.

"You girls are no help." Alice gasped in between giggles.

We kept laughing until there was a knock on the door.

"Little pigs, little pigs, let me in or I'll huff and I'll puff and blow your house down." Emmett said in a deep voice from outside the door. We heard a slap and then an 'ow' from Emmett. We all laughed again as Rose tried to struggle to get up and open the door. After several failed attempts she fell flat out on her but. We laughed and laughed while the guys outside were knocking on the door begging to let them in. I finally got up giggling and all and managed to open the the door before faliing on the ground due to Rosalie tripping me. We went into another round of giggles and laughs.

I eventually got up, finally having the giggles subside and revealed Emmett, Jasper and Edward, reveling in the fact that Rose and Ali were on the floor giggling like two crazy people. That in itself set in for round three of giggles and I fell to the floor cluching my stomach again.

"Ah! I can't breathe!" Rose Gasped out.

"What's got you guys so giggly?" Jasper asked with an amused grin.

When Alice sobered up along with Rose and I we all got up, trying to maintain what little dignity we had left for ouselves.

"Were high on life." Alice replied when she got up and put her arms around Rose and I. We all had the biggest grins on our faces

"Well are you guys ready to leave?"Emmett asked. We all nodded.

When we were leaving, we had all decided to go in the same car together which was Emmetts jeep. Alice sat up in the fron with Emmett and Rose since there was three seats and I sat in the back with Edward and Jasper.

Edward held my hand the entire time, and I didn't fail to notice how everytime we went somewhere he would make sure somehow that everyone knew I was his fiance. It was to sweet.

I loved him so much. I couldn't wait to be able to pick out his ring. I already knew what ring I wanted to get him, now I just had to get it. Alice, Esme, Rose, and I had all went to look for some last week but all to no avail. I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted it to be a ring that shined out from the rest and it would just have Edward's name written on it.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Edward whispered to me. His breath made me shiver as goosebumps rose on my skin. I smiled up at him and squeezed his hand slightly.

"I was thinking about the wedding. I'm very excited." I said while leanging my head into his chest, inhaling his wonderful scent. He ran his hand through my hair, and leaned down to kiss me. "Your Beautiful tonight," He whispered, I loved how he could alway make me feel like I was beautiful. We had always had this connection like electricity and it was amazing.

"Bella not that I oppose what you want top do but when do you want to tell Charlie? I mean wouldn't he want to walk his little girl down the iasle." Edward asked me while he leaned down for another kiss. It was so intimate.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Maybe we could tell him tomorrow?" I suggested in a soft voice. Edward's green eyes looked at me and he had a grin.

"Okay, tomorrow it is then. Let's just hope your dad won't shoot me though." He joked.

"He wouldn't shoot you, you have a son, and he wouldn't dare take you away from Ian and I. "

"I know, love. And I wouldn't leave you guys, ever." He said while leaning down for one last kiss before we were interupted.

"Alright you love birds, cut it out. I'm getting sick." Emmett said while pretending to make gagging noises. That earned him a slap on the back of the head from Rose. We all laughed.

When we arrived to the club, it was packed with people.

"Ah man! Now we hae to wait to get in!" Emmett said loudly.

"Emmett your such a noob, Follow me guys." Alice said with a roll of her eyes. Alice went over to the bouncer and talked to him, he nodded at her once and then let us in.

"Alice, you are something else." Rose muttered.

We all went over to the bar and we got started with a couple of drinks.

We sat at a table and the guys went to get a variety of drinks. It was pretty fun so far.

"So Bella, would you care to be designated driver?" Alice asked with a puppy dog face. I smiled.

"Sure." I replied to which she squealed and hugged me.

"Next time I promise to be it." She said.

I laughed at her giddyness.

"Okay, a round of drinks coming up." Emmett said as he place a tray full of drinkss down on the table.

"Emmett, how did you get drinks if your a little underage? I mean we all are." I asked. We could get the bartender in major troube for this.

Emmett gave a chesire cat smile.

"I have sources my dear sister. I know the bartender, her name is Mellanie." Emmett said with a wink. I laughed and hit him playfully before Edward and Jasper came over with a few more drinks. I wasn't going to lie btu Edward looked sexy tonight.

He caught me ogling his body and smiled widely before coming over and sitting next to me.

"See something you like?" He asked causing a shiver to run down my spine.

I was about to reply when Alice interrupted.

"Oh! Bella, come on! You have to dance with Rose and I. This is my favorite song!" Alice squealed loudly.

"Sure." I replied before getting up with her and Rose as the guys lustful gazez fell upon us as we walked away.

We went to the center of the dance floor and we got together and began moving to the beat of the music playing. Alice and I would laugh sometimes because She would grind on Rose and I or vice versa. We were having a great time but we got thirsty and went to have a few dinks before going back on the dance floor. I was a little tipsy by now as was Rose but Alice was a goner. She was more than just a little buzzed as she was practically humping Rosalie's leg while dancing.

"Alice, get off of Rose." I scolded while laughing at the same time. She giggled and let Rose go. Instead we went into snadwhich form with me in the middle and Rose behind me while Alice was in the front. We grinded into eachother and guys would come up to us and try to get us to dance but we shrugged them off. I eventually went on my own while Alice and Rose did the same. I closed my eyes and enjoyed moving to the beat until I felt arms encircle themselves around me.

The arms went down to my but where they squeezed causing me to yelp out in shock. This was not Edward. The mysterry man smiled at me and leaned down to try to kiss me but missed causing him to become angry. HE leaned down again but I slapped him hard before he could try again. That was a bad move because he grab myarms and pinned me to the wall nearby. I looked to Rose and Alice but they were to entranced in the music to notice. I closed my eyes not wanting to see anymore but I was interrupted by a voice I would know anywhere.

"What are you doing with my Fiance?"

"Were just having a little fun, why don't you run along now. She dosen't want you anyways." The mystery man said while coming further to me.

Edward growled and came forward while pushing me out of the way. He pinned the guy to the wall.

"Edward." I said cautiously.

"If you ever touch her against her will again-" Edward growled out menacingly before he was cut off by the man who was wanting a death wish.

"Edward don't do this." I pleaded

"She looks a little confused to me." The man said with a grin. Edward growled again.

"Don't do this here!" I said trying to rip Edwrad and the man apart.

Edward punched the man.

"Well let me give you a clue: Wait for her to say the words!" Edward Growled out menacingly. Edward was beyond pissed by now.

"Whatever." The man said before Edward decked him again.

I went in the middle of them.

"Just go!" I told the mystery man.

Edward put me behind him, in a protective gesture as he didn't want me near this creep.

I was beginning to panic as Edward gave him two more punches, one to the gut and one to the face again.

"Hey, hey, hey, Easy guys. Easy, lets take it down a notch, alright? What's going on?" We heard a man who looked like a security gaurd ask.

"Nothing, we were just on our way." Edward huffed out. He grabbed my hand and we walked back over to the table.

Emmett and Jasper saw us all disgruntled and they immediately went into protective mode as they saw Edward facial expression as well.

"What happened?" Emmett asked as he stood up.

"Calm down first." I said to which he sat down but with his arms crossed.

"Okay, now tell." Emmett said.

so I told him while Edward tried to calm down.

"What a little perv! Where is that little douche canoe? I'll teach him a real lesson." Emmett said furiously. I sighed and looked down to my wrist to see that they were red from when the man had them.

I gasped and Edward noticed as well. It brought anger to him and he clenched his fist in a ball.

"He hurt you." Edward said simply but low enough for only me to hear.

"I'm fine. Honest, I don't feel a thing. I'm just shocked." I told him while going to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck while placing small kisses there. I ran my hands in his hair and he seemed to calm at my touch.

"I love you." I told him. He looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"I love you too." He said while leaning up to kiss me. I melted with him but we were interuppted by Jasper and Emmett.

"Were going to go dance, wanna come?" Jasper saidwhile he chugged the remnants of his beer. Edward also took a long swig of his before replying.

"Yeah, come on Bella." He said as he led the way.

when we made it to the dance floor, jasper went to a drunk Alice, while Emmett went to a beyond tipsy Rose. Edward wrapped me in his arms as we began to move to the music. I grinded myself into him he growned as we moved together. He would move his hands all over my body nd things were getting heated to say in the least. Edward grinned the entire time as we dance and I laughed and enjoyed everything we were doing. Edward looked to b buzz but at some points durning our dancing he led me to believe he was now drunk. I think the only one who was even close to sober was Jasper. I was completely sober and it was fun watching eveyrone drunk. It was too funny, Especially Alice.

"Bella! I have to go pee!" Alice said as she sat in my lap back at the table, completely wasted. I laughed as did everyone else.

"Want me to take you to the restroom?" I asked her. She shook her head, no.

"I don't have to go anymore." Alice said with a small giggle. She hicupped as well.

"Excusem me." She said in a small voice. we all laughed again.

"Bella, I see two of you!" Rose exclaimed with a giggle as well. Tonight would be the death of me.

"Rosie! I love you!" Emmett boomed loudly.

I laughed and looked to Edward who was siting in his chair quietly, just watching us. When he saw me staring at him he moved closer to me.

"You look hot. So Tepmting, I need you." Edward said with a groan.

I gasped at his blutness. Yep, he was definelty drunk.

"Jasper, I think we should get going." I told him as I looked at my phone to see that it was 2:30 in the morning.

Jasper nodded and helped me get Alice off my swaying slightly and as funny as it was I didn't know how Jazz and I would get them alll to the car.

"Alice, Rose,take off your shoes before you fall." Jasper comanded.

"Yes jazzy!" Alice said as she hurriedly took off her stilettoes as did Rose.

"Okay can you all walk with us to the car?" I asked. They all nodded and we began the walk. Once outside Alice went nuts again.

"Ow! the ground is all prickly jazzy! I don't like it!" She complained. Jasper sighed and picked her up while she squealed in delight.

"ooh! Look at the dots on the sky! there so shiny!" Alice said happily.

"they look like the diamonds in you bracelet." Rose said to Alice.

"Oh! They do! jazzy I want more diamonds!" Alice said as he put her in the car along with Rose and Emmett in the front seat.

"Yes, Alice." Jasper said while trying to hold in his laughter.

"Bells, do you want me to drive?" jasper asked as I out Edward in the passengar seat and then myself in the middle.

"Yes, please." I said. He nodded and then got the jeep engine started.

on our way back home Edward had his arms wrapped around me and one of his hands on my thigh which he would keep inching his way up higher. I was about to come undone. He was far to tempting but I had to hold off my temptation. We continued driving until we passed by about a five cop cars in the middle of the road.

"Oh no! I don't wanna get arrested!" Alice said while hding her face in Roses chest.

"Alice, no one's going to arrest you." I told her. she looked up again and looked ou the window.

"I see a dead body! look! I see it!" Alice yelled. Jasper and I looked at eachother and we silently began laughing. It was the funniest thing ever.

when we arrived home, Emmett and Rose went to their apartment, while jasper carried Alice into theirs, leaving Edward and I to go to our own. When we finally made it inside, Edward pinned me against the wall and kissed me fiercely while removing my shirt. I was gasping wildly.

"I love you." He said before kissing me. I didn't get to reply though. I was already to lost in the lust and there was no going back. I loved today. We definately needed to do this and maybe againg another time.

_**A/N: Hey lambs! Hope you like the chapter! **_

_**I wanted to include angry Edward because an angry Edward is soo SEXY! lol Also mellanie you got your mentioning so hah! and I would like to inform you all that I now have a facebook! so if you have one add meh! Heres the link: **__**.com/#!id=100000694316185&ref=ts**___

_**The song for this story is Celestica by Crystal Castle.**_

_**Its a wild and fun kinda song and I thought it fits the club theme. Also please excuse any mistakes you read because I rushed to get this out to you since it's been a while since I last updated.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**L.E.N.A. aka Lizzard :)**_


	31. Love is Forever

**Don't Forget To Remember Me**

**Chapter 30- Bella's point of view.**

"I can do this." I chanted like a mantra. Edward stood beside me with a grin while holding my hand. He leaned forward and range the doorbell.

"We can do this." He corrected. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. Just then the door opened.

"Bella!," Charlie's voice said enthusiatically while he pulled me in for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled at him.

"Can we come in?" I asked.

He nodded his head and smiled at me.

"Sure, I've missed you guys ever since you moved. Ans where's my grandson?" He asked.

"I missed you to dad. Ian's with his grandma and grandpa but we came to share some news with you." I said. I looked down. We hadn't told charlie after four months because Emmett or I hadn't seen him in a while. Today he would be in a shock though.

"What is it?" Charlie asked cautiously making me have to stifle a giggle.

"Well, Edward propsed to me a while ago and were getting married. the date for the wedding is in may." I told him.

I looked over to Edward and he was smiling brightly.

"That's great. I'm glad you guys are finally getting married. It's going to be good to have you apart of the family Edward, and I expect you to not hurt my baby or mess anything up, especially now that you guys have Ian." He said happily which shocked me. Who would've known.

"I will Charlie, I love her very much." Edward said while giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I beamed. After the big announcement was over we talked for a while, catching up until Edward and I decided to gert going to see Ian and feed Fez.

When we picked up Ian I smiled the entire time. I loved my baby. When we got home we put Ian to sleep and fed Fez. We suddenly had nothing else to do besides sit and do nothing.

"Bella what are you thinking about?" Edward asked as he settled me into his lap. I smiled and moved so I was now straddling him. We were in our room on our bed.

"How much I love you." I replied before leaning down to kiss him.

"Mmm. I love you to."

"Show me." I teased. He suddenly growled and began to tke my shirt off to which I gladly complied. I could get used to this daily activity. I smiled as I thought of last nights events.

Flashback.

After our intense session of lovemaking Edward and I stayed side by side in bed. Edward was drunk and he was to funny as he got out of bed suddenly mumbling.

"Where are you going?" I asked lazily.

"I need to pee, and I'm hungry." He said with a chuckle. I had no idea why he was laughing.

"Well hurry back." I told him. He was walking to the restroom completely naked when suddenly I heard him groan.

"ah man!" He yelled.

"What is it?" I called to him.

"Shh! Hold on." He slurred.

I laughed and waited.

"Well?" I called.

"I can hear Rose and Emmett! Oh god! My virgin ears! I think I'm going to die after hearing that." Edward said as he suddenly emerged from the restroom, walking over to me and back in bed.

"Why were you listening to them? And I'm sure your ears have heard worse than that." I said seductively. He smiled knowing where this was going.

"I sure have." He slurred before we went on into round two.

End of Flashback.

Edward suddenly leaned up to kiss me and I was lost in the throes of passion.

"I cannot wait till we are married." He said for the umpteenth time.

He had made it his life mission to make sure he always told me 'I love you', or 'I can't wait till were married'. It was nice and I loved him more and more each time he would say it.

After our little session Edward and I spent the day laying in bed while Ian slept and when he woke up we spent time playing with him. He managed to squirm on the living room carpet and I was so happy. He was growing up so fast but I couldn't wait till he would walk and talk.

Ian our lives complete an shaped helped shape our personalities to be who we are today. My life revolved around him and Edward. They were my life now as were Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, and even Elizabeth.

I never thought I would have such a big family, especially one that loved me unconditionally like they all did. We were all tied together somehow.

when Ian eventually went to sleep again Edward and I did as well for the whole night. We were thankful that Ian didn't wake up last night. He had been rather fussy at night since he had a small cold.

When we woke up Edward and I had breakfast before the shrill of my phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? Om, my gosh! your not going to believe this! So yesterday While you and Edward were being lazy bears all day Esme, Rose Elizabeth, and I went shopping and while we werewe managed to find you a wedding gown! And Esme thinks she found the perfect weddng ring for Edward!" Alice squealed. I sighed. Picking out the wedding dress was something Ihad waned to do on my own because I wanted it to be special for Edward. I looked to him and h looked confused. I smiled and blew a kiss at him, he smiled and winked causing me to stifle my laughter.

"Alice, that is great. When can I see them?"

"Well that's what I was calling abut silly! Esme want's us to meet her at the place where we found the gown, the clerk put it on hold for us until we could get you to go see if you liked it. After we go look at the gown then we will go to the ring shop and see i you like that as well. So be ready by nine." Alice chirped into the phone. I sighed. It was seven right now.

"Yes Ma'm." I repled.

"Good. See you soon Bells!" She said happily before she hung up.

"What did Alice want?" Edward asked.

"She said she found a wedding gown for me." I replied with a small smile. Even thought I hated shopping, I found I only liked shopping when it was for Edward. I think Alice saw through me though and used that to her every advantage.

"Will I get to see this wedding dress of yours as well?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nope. You my dear have to watch Ian while I am away. Besides we all know you have to wait till the day to see me in my dress."

He pouted, "That's four months away! I'm not sure I can wait that long," He came over and nestled his face into the crook of my neck, causing shivers to run down my spine.

"Too bad." I said while leaning up on my toes to kiss him. I was about ninety-nine point nince percent sure that I was going to like this dress.

"I needto get ready. Alice will be here at nine." I said while pulling away with a sigh.

Edward pouted again and I laughed.

I dressed in a simple t shirt and jeans and my favorite pair of converse.

When I was done I sat on the couch with Fez and Edward. Fez was starting to like Edward now. I knew it all along but Edward insisted that the cat was out to get him.

When Alice arrived I kissed Edward goodbye and sleeping Ian before I left.

When we got to the store to get the wedding dress I loved it. It was prefect. Edward would love it.

"I love it. It's perfect." I said.

All the girls squealed and we purchased it. I stood outside while Esme made the purchase because I knew if I saw the cost I would most likely flip.

"Now bella I know you will love the ring. It will match perfectly with yours." Esme said.

I smiled and followed as they dragged me to the ring store.

Esme pointed to the ring that was placed on display and I loved it as well. It was all silver and all around it was a blue desiging. It was simple and bold at the same time and it would look perfect on since his favorite color was blue.

We purchased the ring and when we left they dropped me off at the apartment, taking the bags of our purchases with them so Edward couldn't dazzle me to show him.

As I entered the apartment, I was hit by the scent of cookies.

I looked into the kitchen and sure enough there was huge chocolate chip cookies on the stove top. I looked for Edward and Ian but there were no signs of them. I walked to the living room and I laughed at the sight in front of me but I was also amazed.

Edward was on the sofa with Ian between his legs resting his head on his thigh. Edward had his shirt off and was only in his pajama pants but it wasn't that that amazed me. He had flower on his face and on his chest and I had to stifle my laughter. I quietly went to our room and got my camera. I went back and quickly snapped a picture along with another.

I smiled. My boys.

We were one big happy family. Together, Always.

_**A/N: Soo...Is it good? I think it's a bit short but thats me. I am postingbeacause I feel like it.**_

_**I am so Sad to announce that there's only two chapters left. the final chapter and then the Epilouge. So yeah. Nexxt chapter will be good. You'll see. It's the wedding/ HoneyMoon.**_

_**The song for this chapter is Neutron Star Collision (love is Forever) by Muse..From the Eclipse soundtrack! I couldn't help it but it seemed right and Everyone loves muse. Right?**_

_**Thanks to those who always review, I am in your debt.**_

_**Lizzard :D**_


	32. Lay Your Head Down

_Don't Forget To Remember Me_

_Chapter 31-Bella's point of view._

_June 12_

_The Wedding Day._

I sighed as I rolled over on the bed. It was around midnight and I knew if I didn't get any sleep soon I wouldn't make it through my wedding day. I was beyond nervous. I was in a hotel room, without Edward and Ian was fast asleep beside me. I cuddled close to him and he nestled his way close to my neck. I kissed him softly and he smiled slightly in his sleep.

Alice apparently thought it was a necessity to keep Edward and I apart. We had been split apart since the morning. Alice said we had to have a fun night while I was still a single woman. I had scoffed at her when she made that remark, "I have a kid and I'm engaged to be married tomorrow, I don't think I'm qualified as a single woman anymore," I repled to which Alice rolled her eyes and told me to suck it.

We had eventually decided to have the wedding in a nice chapel that was beautiful. Everyone loved it and I was excited. The reception was going to be held at one of the fancy nearby Hotel party rooms. It was a huge room complete with a stage, dancefloor, table seating, bar, and on the side was a nice area where food would be served. No matter how many times I told Alice I wanted something small she went overboard and I was pretty sure she had invited almost all of Forks to come to the wedding and Reception.

Everything was set and I was so happy but so nervous. I felt like I would combust from all this craziness. Alice was so crazy to make Edward and I separate. I missed him like crazy and I need him. I couldn't sleep at all without him so as I turned back and forth on the bed I sighed. I needed to go to sleep.

I was beyond worried about the bags I would have under my eyes from the lack of sleep so I decided to take a small amout of cold medicine to help me go to sleep. I went to my bag of toiletries and to my luck there was a bottle of liquid tylenol. I thkanked Alice for packing this for me. I went to the restroom and poured a little into the top and drank it all. Ick it tasted awful but I prayed it would help.

I went back to bed and curled up next to Ian. I grabbed his little hand and held it in mine while pulling him closer to me. I inhaled his baby scent and smiled wide when I caught a scent of Edwards cologne. I smiled as I remembered what had happened earlier.

_Flashback._

_I had woken up at about six in the morning to take a shower since Alice had told me I had to leave the house at ten a.m. for our 'fun day'. I was in the room changing after my shower and Edward was now taking a shower with Ian. When they got out Edward told me to hold Ian while he changed which I complied to. I dried Ian off so he wouldn't get sick and then Edward came out in only a pair of shorts. He smiled as he saw me ogle his perfectly chisled abs. _

_"I'll take him off your hands now." Edward said with a cocky grin. I handed Ian over without complaint and Edward went to change him. He put his diaper on him and then put his pants and a shirt on him that said 'My mom is hot!' that Rosalie had gotten him. I smiled but what suprised me was whenEdward brought out his cologne and sprayed some on Ians shirt._

_"What are you doing?" I asked with a small smile. He looked at me with a smile as well._

_"Making sure you have some piece of me when were apart tonight. You'll have Ian for company tonight." He said making me laugh._

_He was too much sometimes._

_"I love you." I told him._

_"I love you more." He said._

I sighed at the memory but my eyes were begginig to droop and slowly I let myself succumb into a peaceful slumber.

"Maybe we should let them sleep a little longer." I heard someone whisper.

"Nonsense, we need to get things done. Beauty takes time." I heard from noneother than Alice.

I cracked my eyes open and I saw Rosalie and Alice standing over me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, up you go! You're getting married! Let's go! You can't stay in bed all day!" Alice squealed.

I was excited but a little more sleep wouldn't kill anyone.

"Can't I sleep a little longer?" I asked.

"No! It's already nine o clock! We need you to get out of bed now!" Alice pushed eagerly while pulling the cover off of Ian and I.

"What about Ian?" I asked.

"Esme's got him." Alice replied.

"Fine." I grumbled before getting up.

As much as I hated, I needed to wake Ian so I could send him off to Esme for the day.

When he was dressed and ready Esme came to get him. She kissed me on the cheek and then left to go with Carlisle.

Alice and Rosalie took me to their room that they had shared last night and as the gave me a cup of coffee I became more and more giddy.

They decided to work on my hair first. They were curling it using one big curling iron and a small little one. They said it was so not all curls looked the same and I just nodded dumbly like I knew what the difference was.

When they wre done with my hair they pinned it up leaving a little down. They aprayed a little hairspray in and then they went to work on my make up. They tweased my eyebrows, removed any unessary peach fuzz. When that was done Rose put on a light eyeshadow on me, Waterproof Mascara. and a little eyeliner. Alice put on a bit of chapstick on my lips but that was it. When they were done I looked in the mirrior and I looked brand new. It was amazing. Edward would love it.

By the time I looked at the clock time was passing us by so fast. It was already twelve p.m. and Alice and Rose sent me out to get dressed while I went to watch some TV. They took about another three hours before they came out. They looked beautiful. Alice had her normal spiky hair curled slightly, while Rose had her hair out in waves, cascading down her back. Both were dressed in their blue bridesmaid dresses. The theme was set around my ring so it was perfect.

"Okay you guys look hot!" I exclaimed.

"you'll look hotter." Rose said with a wink.

They began to help me dress into my wedding gown an it flowed nicely. I loved it!

"You look wonderful. Perfect." Alice squealed before her and Rose were in tears.

"Why are you guys crying? Your gonna make me cry now." I croaked out.

"You're getting married! Isn't this exciting!" Rose said.

I smiled I loved these girls.

"Yeah, it is. It's going to be a good day." I said as I let the tears fall.

We all were in a group hug before we pulled apart giggling.

I now looked at the clock and it read four p.m. Where did the time go?

We were interrupted by a knock.

"Come in!" We called.

Charlie walked in and he had a lot of emotions in his eyes when he saw me.

"You girls mind If I speak to Bella?" Charlie asked.

The girls smiled, wiped there tears, hugged and kissed my cheek before leaving.

"You look beautiful." Charlie said.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I have the cruiser out front. We can make a run for it!" He joked.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm sure Edward wouldn't take that so well." I said.

He sighed.

"I tried." He said. I smiled.

"My little girls all grown up, You know I'm gonna miss you. I still have yet to see you often. Just know that I love you Bells and that your gorwn up. I can't tell you what to do anymore and this step in getting married is me lettign your hand go. I'm setting you free to Edward. " He said with tears in his voice.

I had tears falling now. I ran to him as best I could and I hugged him.

"I love you dad," I said.

"I love you too Bella, your other would be proud." He said as a single tear fell from his eye. I kissed his cheek and then I wiped at my face and when I looked normal again we went out of the room and down to the lobby of the hotel where a limo was awaiting. We hoped in and found the girls along with Esme, Carlisle, and Ian already there Ian was dressed in a cute little tux and I smiled. once we were in we drove to the Chapel. Once we got there the wedding was to start and I was nervous. I was fidgeting. the entire ride.

"Calm down, your making me nervous." charlie hissed at me. I smiled apologetically at him.

When we arrived at the chapel, Esme and carlisle went to take their seats while Rose and Alice prepared themselves to be escorted down the aisles by Emmett and Jasper.

We were in a secluded room where they couldn't see us. Jasper held his arm out and Alice hooked onto it while Rose did the same with Emmett. When the wedding march began Rose and Emmett went out first. They were great and once they separated and wen to their spots Alice and Jasper were next.

Once they were about a foot away I latched onto charlie and breathed nervously.

I hadn't been able to see Edward yet but I could see Esme. She gave me the ok to begin walking and as I did with Charlie by my side I saw Edward. He was dressed in a black tux just like Emmett and Jasper. His eyes sparkled and I started tearing up.

When we approached Edward he smiled at me. The minister looked at us as well and began.

"Who gives this Woman to be married to this Man? " He asked.

"I do." Charlie replied while grabbing my hand and placing it in Edwards.

The minister continued on with his words and then he got to the good parts. we placed our rings on eachother and I was beaming.

"Do you Edward Cullen take Isabella Swan to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do." Edward said with a smile.

"And do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to have an to hold, in sickness and in health sa long as you both shall live?" He repeated.

"I do." I said with tears treaming down my face. I looked over at the girls and they were blubbering like babies as was Esme and Elizabeth.

"By the power invested in me, you may now kiss the bride." The minister finished off.

Edward and I smiled and then we went in for the kiss as the people cheered.

It truly was a good day.

**Later on at the reception party.**

Everything was going smoothly as I spoke to some of Edward's family and some of Carlisles relative whom I never even knew he had.

We were all having fun until Alice came in saying she had a suprise for me.

"What is it?" I asked.

She smiled but shook her head.

"Edward cover her eyes." Alice instructed. He did obediently and then I was blinded. Edward was behind me though and it was very distracting. I coulf feel every inch of him.

I could distinctly hear giggling.

"What the-." I said but I was cut off when Edward released me. I gaped in shock at the sight in front of me.

"Oh my gosh! How did you guys know?" I asked.

In front of me were James and Jane.

"We told you we would come to your wedding." Jane said while coming and attacking me with a hug.

"How are you guys?" I asked excitedly.

"were good. We came to see you guys though." James said.

I was thrilled to see them but we were suddenly interrupted.

"It's time for the married couples first dance." Emmett said over a microphone.

I smiled.

"we can catch up later." I called to james as Edward whisked me away.

The song Edward and I had choosen was By your side by sade. It was a beautiful song.

AS the musice began playing Edward and I became one as we danced.

"Today is the best day of my life. You have made me by far the happiest man on earth. I love you." Edward said as he kissed me. I smiled and put my head on his chest as we dance to the music. I listened to the lyrics and I was in bliss with Edward. I clutched him to me and ran my hands through the hair at the nape of his neck.

you think i'd leave your side baby

you know me better than that

you think i'd leave you down when you're down on your knees

i wouldn't do that

i'll tell you you're right when you want

ha ah ah ah ah ah

and if only you could see into me

oh when you're cold

i'll be there

hold you tight to me

when you're on the outside baby and you can`t get in

i will show you you're so much better than you know

when you're lost and you're alone and you cant get back again

i will find you darling and i will bring you home

and if you want to cry

i am here to dry your eyes

and in no time

you'll be fine

you think i'd leave your side baby

you know me better than that

you think id leave you down when you're down on your knees

i wouldn't do that

i'll tell you you're right when you (want)*******

ha ah ah ah ah ah

and if only you could see into me

oh when you're cold

i'll be there

hold you tight to me

when you're low

i'll be there

by your side baby

oh when you're cold

i'll be there

hold you tight to me

oh when you're low

i'll be there

by your side baby

When the song was over everyone clapped and Edward and I went for round two. We danced to another song until Charlie wanted to dance with me. It wasn't a planned song but it was nice enough. It was Lay your head down by keren ann.

We danced and sawyed and I had an incredible time.

When everything was about over Edward and I left because it was officially our 'Honeymoon' time. Alice all but threw us into a limo with our stuff already in it. I was thrilled. One whole week uninterrupted with Edward. My life was amazing.

_**A/N: And there you have it! I hope you all like this chapter! **_

_**I think I made it long enough. :D Also I have some brilliant news! I am working on a new story and I will post it up soon.I have the prologue done and the first chapter so that will be up in a few days as well. I hope you all enjoy the stuff I put up and you don't forget to review.**_

_**The song for this chapter is Lay your head down by Keren Ann as mentioned in the story.**_

_**And there will be links on my Profile so you may all see the bridesmaids dresses, Bellas dress Edwards ring and Etc.**_

_**As always please Review!**_

_**Lizzard :D**_


	33. Epilogue

_Don't Forget To Remember Me._

_Bella's point of View. _

_Epilogue._

6 years later.

"Ian! Come on let's go!" I called out to him from my spot in the front door.

"I'm coming mum." He called back.

I sighed imaptiently but I felt arms wrap around me.

"Why so impatient?" Edward questioned. I smiled and leaned my head against his chest.

"I want to go meet with the others already, this is so exciting." I told him.

"Ready," Ian said while popping out of no where. His hair disheveled.

I smiled and we all went out to the car. We were all headed to the Cullens house for a special kind of exclusive family reunion. Everyone was all married. Emmett and Rose had tied the knot not long after Edward and I had been married and so on after got pregnant with twins, Jace and Hayley. Alice and Jasper had gotten married two years after and they got pergnant as well with a little girl named Vira. Edwards mother had even gotten in a relationship as well. Everyone and everything was perfect and fun now.

Everything about our pasts were nothing but a nightmare that was all forgotten now. Nothing bothered us and it was all nice to finally be complete for good now. When Edward and I had returned from our two week honeymoon we had waited to begin college. I had majored in literature and was now about to get a book published. Edward went to med school and was in an internship before he was hired. Alice and Rose had opened up their own fashion buisness while Emmett became a personal trainer. Jasper was also in the medical fields and he was working now as a phsycologist.

It was amazing how our lives had seemed to just mold together perfectly.

When we made it to the cullen house we immediately went inside. Ian ran off to play with Jace, Haley, and Vira while Edward and I walked hand in hand over to the living room where everyone was at.

"Bella!" Alice said with a smile as she saw me.

"Hey Al, hey jazz." I said happily while Edward snaked an arm around my waist.

"Jelly Bell!" I heard the booming voice of Emmett say. I smiled.

"Hey Emmie bear! Hey Rose." I said.

They smiled at me.

"Bella Edward, hello." Esme told us in her motherly way. I smiled and went to hug her. She hugged me back fiercely before doing the same to Edward.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Emmett boomed.

"Yes so gather up the kids so we can begin with the special ceremony."

We all did as we were told and we all sat at the table. When everyone was seated carlisle began.

"Now, this family has been through a lot in the past fews years and I know we have all been through it but we stuck together. We stayed as one and we made it through so as this faily is officially together and whole I would like to give you all a little gift. Alice, Edward, Elizabeth, Esme and myself all have family crests but the rest of you all however do not. I feel that this would be appropriate to give you all so if you will let me, I give you your family crests." Carlise said porudly.

He gave Jasper a bracelt looking thing along with Emmett. He gave Rose a ring with the crest on it as he did we me as well. I blushed like always. He smiled at me before moving on to the kids. he gave Ian and Jace little brace looking bracelets and the girls neckleces. I smiled.

Carlisle then came over to me and smiled while putting his hand on my pregnant stomach. I smiled at him and he then pulled out a onezie with the cullen cret on it. I had tears in my eyes.

"Carlisle...I...I'm speechless." I said. Edward squeezed my hand a smiled at me before putting a hand on my swollen stomach.

"Since the baby is too young to have jewelry we figured t his would make due until she gets old enough." Carlisle said. I smiled at him.

"Thank you" I croaked out. He smiled an nodded before going back to his seat.

"With these crests you are officially apart of this family for good. it will remain with us and keep us strong and keep us in good spirits." carlisle said before ending his speech.

We all did a toast and then we happily began to eat. I was the happiest woman on earth.

This family, these friends, my husband, my child, and soon to be born child were all I needed in life to be happy. It was amazing. I loved them all.

If you were to ask me about ten years ago if I would hav had a kid and been happilly married I would have said hell no. But now looking at everyone of their beautiful faces, I couldn't help but smile and enjoy every sing moment I had ever spent with them, weather in hurt, pain or in happy times. They were all worth every single minute of my life.

When we all finished eating Edward and I went out back in the backyard and laid together in the hammack that carlisle and Esme had recenly gotten. We swayed back and forth and I rubbed my swollen stomach. Esme had his arms around me as well.

"Isabella, is it possible to fall in love with you all over again?" Edward murmurred to me.

"Mhm," I mumbled.

"Good, because your everything to me. I love you." He said.

I smiled this was it. Why my life was suddenly ever so precious.

"I love you too. I love everyday in my life that I'm with you and Ian." I told him.

He smiled, "We always did say forever."

"And Forever it is." I said before kissing him. We were all we needed together. Forever. Happy and officially complete.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;

_**A/N: Hey Lambs...**_

_**I'm so sorry if this chapter is not how you expected DFTRM to end...I just had to quickly finish it. I've been on a tight Schedule lately and I finally have a new story out..Check it out if you already haven't...It's called. Along the lines of a mistake...it's very good and much much more prepared for than this one. I even had aa beta for it. So check it out. I am sad for this to be over but it was a fun ride with you all. I hope you enjoyed it as well. ;D Thanks for the support. You all have been so kind to me. ;D **_

_**-Lizzard :)**_


End file.
